His Dark Lady
by I Appear Missing
Summary: Harry Potter is neglected and mocked by his family, who prefer his brother Charles, the Boy-Who-Lived. Seeking vengeance against those who scorned him, he becomes the most powerful wizard ever. After all, nothing less is sufficient for the Master of the Hallows. WBWL/MoD!Harry, HP/fem!Voldemort (TR) AU
1. Chapter 1 - The Slytherin Potter

Chapter 1

"The champion for Durmstrang will be, Viktor Krum!" The Bulgarian seeker got up amidst cheers mostly from Quidditch supporters and the Durmstrang students, and strode to a jovial Dumbledore, who directed him to a door near the staff table. Another piece of parchment, this one more feminine, was thrust out of the Goblet.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is, Fleur Delacour!" A stunning silvery-blonde haired girl stood up, queue loud wolf whistles, walked gracefully to the front, with every male student's eyes on her unconscious sway. All except one. She shook hands with Dumbledore and proceeded through the same door Krum did. The Goblet lit up again, and with a violent thrust, almost as if it was eager to be rid of it, released the parchment into the air. The hall waited with bated breath, this champion more anticipated than the others.

"The champion for Hogwarts is, Harry Potter!" A tall, young man rose out of his seat and moved forward elegantly with the aristocratic grace of a pureblood lord. He swept pass all the students, his cloak billowing imperiously, in a manner reminiscent of the student in questions' head of house. The _Slytherin_ table were on their feet, cheering for their champion. The champion in question gazed impassively at the other houses to see their reactions. Hufflepuff were resigned to the fate that their prime candidate, Cedric Diggory, would not be participating. Ravenclaw did not have a candidate worthy to participate, and it was clear they heaped their support on him judging by their reactions. Gryffindor's reaction was expected, with half of their house staring at him with hate-filled eyes. The other half was the female population of Gryffindor. Their expressions mirrored the other female students…and a significant portion of the males. Lust, awe, reverence, desire: it was all evident on their faces.

Harry smirked at a few of the Beauxbatons girls causing them to blush furiously. Many Hogwarts girls looked at the Beauxbatons students furiously, muttering about French tarts.

Harry Potter reached Dumbledore, and shook the aged wizard's hand, his face emotionless, only due to his excellent Occulmency skills. On the inside, however, he was raging _. "When I find out who put my name in the blasted cup…"_ he thought furiously. However there was, no time for this now. He sorted his thoughts and proceeded through the door into the room which his fellow competitors had walked through. The two other contestants sat around a fireplace on comfy looking couches. The couch in the middle was unused, however, and he promptly sat in it. This couch was situated further backward, and the other two were placed forward. It gave the impression of a king surrounded by his advisors. _"As it should be"_ , he thought haughtily. The French champion looked at him, and licked her lips hungrily. Greater and morally superior men would have been proud to elicit such a reaction from a veela, yet he seemed unfazed. Harry simply gave her his trademark sexy smirk which was guaranteed to make a woman weak at her knees. Fleur's face adopted a pink tinge, and looked at anything but him. Krum observed the spectacle with a surprisingly amused look, so different from his trademark frown.

The doors suddenly burst open, shocking the other two, and a whole host of people walked in. First was Dumbledore, with an uncharacteristic agitated look on his face, the annoying twinkle all but gone for now. Next was a man who looked remarkably like Adolf Hitler. He even wore a muggle suit, much to Harry's shock. _"He works for the Ministry, so he is definitely not a muggleborn, so he must be a half blood or, rather unlikely, a pureblood who has intimate knowledge of the muggle world."_ After him was the deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall and Slytherin Head of House, Severus Snape. McGonagall's lips were thinned so much it looked like they threatened to disappear, and Snape had his trademark sneer on, which softened slightly when he saw Harry. The huge Headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime entered along with the shifty looking Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of looked like he really needed to take a bath.

Harry's thoughts suddenly came to a halt when _they_ came in. The 2 people who he hated more than anyone else in the world. Even their idiotic Gryffindor son of theirs.

His parents. Not that they deserved such a title. In fact, he'd rather be the son of Hagrid and Professor Sprout, the two most disgusting-to-look-at humans at Hogwarts currently. Not that Hagrid was even human. He was the horrendous result of a union between a wizard and a giantess. Flitwick was just as bad. No self respecting wizard should even consider getting intimate with a goblin in any way.

Harry sneered at James and Lily Potter as they walked in. They had a look of utter disappointment which they projected on him. "Harry...", began Lily. "Yes, _mother_ drawled Harry spitefully. "Son, we know it's hard to be the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived, but you don't have to be so jealous and try to upstage him", said James disappointedly.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response", he retorted, the venom clear in his speech.

Before the situation could escalate, Dumbledore interrupted them."James, that can be a discussion held later. What I would like to know is how Mr. Potter here, a fifth year student, was able to place his name in the Goblet of Fire, an artefact so powerful and old that it even predates the founders." Dumbledore stared at him, a calculating look on his face.

"There is a simple answer to all of this, but due to certain people making idiotic statements,I myself have not been able to ascertain how my name came out of the Goblet of Fire", came the suave, cultured voice of Harry Potter. McGonagallstepped in before Harry's parents could respond to his provoking.

"What do you mean Potter, by you also having to find out? Only you could now how your name came out, since you put it in there."McGonagall was almost raging, most likely due to the fact that Gryffindor would not be representing Hogwarts.

"I don't know how I can put it any clearer, Professor," spoke Harry gently, as if speaking to a child.

And then all hell broke loose.

"I DID NOT PUT MY NAME IN THE FUCKING CUP", all but screamed Harry. He had released his aura unconsciously in his anger, making everyone realise who the true alpha male was. It forced all but Dumbledore to be submissive, and the others could do nothing but stare in awe and fear, as his magic saturated the air,hold im them in place, making it impossible for them to move. Objects in the room were thrust aside due to his rage, while Dumbledore tried to calm him. One thing that Dumbledore noticed, which the others did not, shocked him into a stupor.

It was his eyes.

Many people often remarked that Harry Potter had inherited his mother's eyes, while his brother Charles inherited his father's. Even though his eyes were green like Lily's, they were a different shade completely. It was a colour Dumbledore was saddened to have witnessed many times. The Colour of Death. _Avada Kedavra._ At this point, however, the colour seemed more pronounced as if the curse itself was emanating from his eyes. This affected only one of his eyes. The other almost gave him a heart attack. Instead of the deathly green, it was a colour possessed by only one other person.

Crimson. Dark red, with malevolence hidden beneath.

Harry finally snapped out of his rage when a long, bony hand was placed on his shoulder. His aura disappeared and he sank to the sofa in exhaustion. Professor Snape stared at him with his beady black eyes, which emitted warmth, and gave him a soft, almost nonexistent smile. "Are you all right now?"Harry gave him a tired grimace,"Not really."

Dumbledore finally came into being, and looked at Harry gravely, only successfully emitting that emotion instead of the million othersrunning through his head due to him being one of the four best occulmists alive. The other two were in the same room.

"Mr. Potter, we will have to decide whether you are telling the truth or not. Through Veritaserum, of course. Professor Snape, will you please fetch it for us."

"Don't worry about fetching it Professor, I have a better idea", smirked Harry before getting up. He took his wand out of his holster, with many looking at it curiously, Dumbledore looking at it in was probably the largest wand they had seen, with it being 15" exactly in length. Other wands were dwarfed compared to it. He held his wand up straight.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my soul and magic that I did not enter my name in the Goblet of Fire. Neither did I enlist anyone to enter my name. So I swear, so mote it be!"

His wand glowed with a white beam surrounding it, which vanished after a few seconds. The silence in the room seemed to go on forever. "I trust that is enough proof", he stated. "Of course it is Mr. Potter, a Magical Vow, overrides anything." This time the man in the muggle suit spoke.

"Thank you for that, Mr. Crouch", offered Dumbledore. Crouch nodded his head in acceptance. Dumbledore continued on. "Due to these recent turn of events, it seems that we can elect a new Hogwarts champion, as young Mr. Potter here is an unwilling participant."

" _Whoever said I saw unwilling, old man_ ", he inwardly mocked. " _I just don't like being accused of things I did not do."_

"I'm afraid that isn't possible Albus. Entry into the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding agreement. Mr. Potter will have to participate in the entire tournament."

Harry's mother spoke up immediately after that. "But he's only a fifth year Professor", she wailed. "He's entering a competition where people have died, and his competitors are seventh years. Better yet, they're the best of their schools. The Goblet chose them because they were the best of their schools!"

Fleur wore a small smile at this, while Krum had an arrogant smirk. Harry fumed inwardly, _"Now you care, you bitch, after so many years. Just because of the fame I will garner from this tournament. You'll get what you deserve, after how you've treated me",_ he inwardly promised.

"This is exactly why Harry is perfect for this tournament", said Snape, startling Harry out of his thoughts. "What do you mean by that exactly, Severus? I am sure on of my seventh year Gryffindors would have been a far better candidate, and they would have given us a better chance at winning the tournament" butted in McGonagall. _"Old fucking hag",_ thought Harry furiously. _"How dare she compare me to those fools, and even think them superior to me."_

"What I am saying, _dear_ Minerva, is that the Goblet is programmed to choose the best student of their school. The Goblet was only confounded into entering Mr. Potter, not into him automatically becoming the third champion. Therefore, the Goblet has deemed Harry the best Hogwarts student, even more so than your _precious_ Gryffindors." McGonagall began to blush angrily, and uttered not a word further.

"If I may zey zo, what about ze boy heemself? What about hees decision. He iz ze one in ze tournament, _non_?" Surprisingly enough, Madame Maxime, the tall,elegant Headmistress of Beauxbatons spoke up.

"And vy vould someone vant this boy in the tournament?" spoke up Karkaroff.

Harry was surprised, it seemed as if they were coming to his defence. He was their students' competition. He directed kind smiles towards them, and nodded his head in gratitude. They returned his smiles, albeit half-heartedly from Karkaroff.

All eyes were on Harry now, as if waiting for his decision. _"Rather pointless_ ", he scoffed, considering he didn't have one. "I will have to participate, considering I have no other choice", he spoke carefully. "However, I would like it announced to the students and even the public in general, via the Daily Prophet, that I am an unwilling participant. I want the conditions of my entry into the tournament disclosed, so that I can avoid vilification and still be treated as a true champion. Obviously the details of my Magical Vow should be included."

Dumbledore and Crouch nodded their heads, agreeing to his terms. " _Not like they could disagree anyway…"_ thought Harry. Snape seemed proud, due to my Slytherin characteristics coming into play.

Suddenly, the doors swang shut. It appeared that Harry's parents had left, which immediately lifted his mood.

"Despite the circumstances, I congratulate you on being a champion, Harry and I know you will do our school proud", said Dumbledore genially. "Thank you, sir", said Harry, a forced smile on his face, which no one seemed to notice. "And congratulations to you Ms. Delacour and Mr. Krum. I trust this Tournament will be very exciting. The other two champions simply inclined their heads in recognition. "Mr. Crouch here will offer you details about the First Task." Crouch took this as his cue and began to speak. "The First Task will be a test of courage and bravery in the face of the unknown. It is the first of three tasks, and will take place on the 27th of November. I wish all of you well in your quest for glory."

He glanced at Harry for a few seconds before exiting the room.

His departure signaled everyone else's, with everyone leaving the room. Harry and Snape swept out of the room first, both of their cloaks billowing in tandem. They quickly distanced themselves from everyone else and headed in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

"Sir", began Harry, "did you put my name in the Goblet of Fire?" Snape sighed. "No, Harry, even though you automatically ensure glory for Hogwarts, and Slytherin more importantly. Nor do I know who may have put it in."

Harry's face paled for a few seconds. "Is it her? Does she remember what really happened? After all, it was her who did it..."

"I do not know Potter. Even if she did, how does that explain your name coming out of the cup? There is no viable culprit for this."

"What about Karkaroff? He bears the Mark, I can sense it, and it is common knowledge that he is a former Death Eater."

"Karkaroff is too afraid to be in a any other Death Eater's presence. At his trial, he escaped his sentence by giving the names of Inner Circle Death Eaters. He would be tortured, and later killed on sight if she ever found him vulnerable. He would never go back into her service. It would be suicide."

"I will find out who put my name in, and when I find them, they will regret ever crossing me", vowed Harry, a determined look on his face.

"I don't doubt it", remarked Snape. "Even though you have been entered unwillingly, this does not mean you will be taking it easy or performing averagely. You will show the Wizarding World the might of Slytherin house. It will also be an opportunity to step out of your brothers' shadow, for good."

"The _Potters_ will regret casting me aside, for that pathetic squib. He's as bad as Longbottom in every subject." Snape remarked sarcastically, "I doubt anyone can hope to have the finesse Longbottom possesses."

"How have my housemates taken all of this?" "As I have expected, they are all joyous that our champion is a Slytherin. Even the seventh years are behind you, as they know the Goblet would have chosen you above them. The whole house is behind you, and will offer you help in regards to the tasks, though I doubt you will need it."

Snape paused for a few seconds and then smirked. "In fact, they have thrown a huge celebration in honour of you. It looks like Slytherin will be the only Hogwarts house celebrating tonight. Although, I suspect many of the girls from the other houses will be overjoyed."

Harry simply grinned at him in response. "As usual Potter, I will have to remind you to cast silencing spells on your room, when you _retire_ for the night." Harry grinned sheepishly at this. "Of course Professor, you know how well I employ discretion."

"Well, it hasn't been good enough recently, Harry. Some students are starting to talk about how Professor Sinistra always fetches you from the common room and how you always disappear of with her."

"I assure you, Professor, that there is nothing going on between Aurora and I", reassured Harry with a shit - eating grin. "So its Aurora?" smirked Snape. "Well sir, that is what she asked me to call her. Only in her private chambers of course. It's only Professor Sinistra when I'm in class...or when we're role playing", winked Harry. "I will never be able to talk to her the same way again", grimaced Snape. "You still have to be more careful, though", he continued, this time in a serious tone. "It would be scandalous if details of this affair got out."

"I will, Professor", replied Harry solemnly.

"It appears that I have taken up quite a bit of your time, Harry. I'm sure my snakes are waiting eagerly for your arrival."

"They can wait as long as need be, our conversations take preference. After all you've done for me Professor, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me all these years...you've been more of a father to me than _Potter_ ever could be", the last part added with vitriol.

Snape softened slightly at those words. "Of course Harry, you are one of the very few people that I actually like and respect." " _That's his way of saying he loves me_ ", inwardly thought Harry.

"I shall leave you to your celebrations now", said Snape, who swept away in the opposite direction, his eyes suspiciously moist.

Harry walked to the entrance of the Slytherin common room, and hissed out a command in a language that was most definitely not English. " _ **Open**_."

He walked inside, and looked at the sight that greeted him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reception in the Snake Den

Chapter 2

It seemed as if the entire house was waiting for Harry Potter as he entered the common room, even though only the fourth to seventh years were there, as it was too late for them to be up at this stage, especially seeing that there was Firewhisky about. Everyone cheered for him as he entered the room.

"Well done Harry!" "Congratulations Potter!" "If anyone was going to be Hogwarts Champion, it would be you Harry", gushed Alexis Rosier, the seventh year prefect. Harry sent her a charming grin, which would make any woman's cheeks to redden, but due to her consuming a fair amount of Firewhisky, she giggled in response. This caused the other women in the house to glare daggers at her, which she did not seem to notice.

"I propose a toast", spoke up Robert Yaxley. He stood on a chair and faced Harry, his glass in hand. The room became silent. He continued on. "We all know Harry here is the youngest champion in the tournament, hell, he's the youngest participant in history, but I know, as do all of you that the TriWizard Tournament will be won by Hogwarts, and more importantly Slytherin." There were more cheers at this. "I raise my glass in honour of Harry Potter, the pride of Slytherin…and the future TriWizard Champion."

Everyone had been whipped into a frenzy, on their feet cheering Harry, guys slapping him on the back and some of the drunker and more valiant girls stopping him and kissing him on the cheek as he walked by. Harry smiled at the spectacle they were making. He found his favourite seat, the one that signified him as the King of Slytherin. Prior to him, only one person sat there, around fifty years ago, and no one had dared to since.

Two girls sidled up to him and sat on the armrests. He looked up at them and smirked knowingly at them. "Hello Miranda, Alexis." Miranda Zabini and Alexis Rosier were probably two of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts, and didn't the male population know it. Alexis was the typical example of a British Pureblood woman, with pale, alabaster skin, high cheekbones, and lustrous blonde hair. She had a slim and athletic figure, with moderate assets that would most definitely mature over time. _"Not that they really needed to_ ", thought Harry, considering her figure under close scrutiny. She noticed this and felt a warmth pooling below her. His gaze shifted to Miranda, and inwardly licked his lips. She had gained all of her looks from her mother, the famous beauty known as the Black Widow, who was currently on her seventh husband, the previous ones all dying under mysterious circumstances. Her skin was the colour of caramel, yet all her other features were Italian. She possessed a similar frame to Alexis, yet she was very gifted with her assets. She had boundless cleavage, which she stuck out in front of his face. She had an enticing, curved rear and silky black hair. All in all they were a fine pair of witches.

" _A fine pair indeed…"_ he thought staring at Miranda's breasts.

Harry's eyes had become smoky and they clouded with lust and desire, which the girls could see clearly and they could barely resist from throwing themselves at him on the spot. Harry could see that they were agitated to get going, and he rose up immediately with them as well. He grabbed them by their waists, pulling both of them close to him, a devilish smirk on their face. Alexis' face had heated up considerably, while Miranda's face darkened, her blush barely visible through her caramel skin. They proceeded to his room, and closed the door once they entered.

The guys could only stare at the scene that unfolded in admiration. "Lucky bastard", moaned Graham Montague, sixth year chaser. The other guys couldn't help but nod in agreement.

The girls simply grumbled at their missed chance.

SMUT/LEMON SCENE _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That same night there was a meeting in the Headmaster's office, with Dumbledore himself, the four heads of house and Harry's parents. All were there to discuss the evening's proceedings.

"Professor, who would want to put Harry's name in the Goblet?" questioned Lily sadly. "He's just my son, and only a fifth year student." James interjected after this."Yeah, I can understand if Charles' name was out in the cup, after all, he's the Boy-Who-Lived and the more powerful one, but Harry? Nobody really cares, to be blunt."

Two of the heads of house and even the headmaster looked shocked and disappointed at this proclamation. One of the other two heads agreed wholeheartedly with James' statement, him being one of her favourite students due to him having an affinity for Transfiguration, and the other head was used to proclamations such as this.

"James, don't talk about our son like that", scolded Lily. "But Lily, he's a Slytherin. The first Potter ever to be in that slimy house! What would my father say", moaned James pitifully.

"Your father would be proud, _Potter_ , seeing that he did marry a Slytherin. Your mother was one. And a Black, no less", drawled Snape.

"Shut up, _Snivellous_ ", said James, venomously. "We didn't ask for your opinion."

"James, Severus, cease this childish behaviour." Dumbledore spoke up wearily. "There are a few possibilities as to why Harry's name was put in the Goblet. Followers of Voldemort may try to get revenge over Charles by targeting his family. They could hope that Harry does not make it out of the tournament alive.

Lily gasped at this. "Please, Professor, you have to protect Harry. No matter what Severus says about his supposed potential and his aura, he's still a fifth year. I can't lose my son." " _Especially after how I've treated him all these years."_

"Of course, Lily, I will even get Alastor to personally help and train him. After all, we cannot fault him for what has occurred. Rather, we must aid him", reassured Dumbledore. "Thank you, Professor", Lily offered in gratitude.

"Minerva, Filius, Pomona, I will need you to inform your houses of how Harry has been entered into the tournament so that Hogwarts can support him as a whole, rather than rebel against him", instructed Dumbledore. "I doubt they will, Albus, considering his popularity. Maybe Gryffindor, but not Ravenclaw nor Hufflepuff", observed Snape.

"Hmm", responded Dumbledore. "Thank you all for attending this meeting. James, Lily, Severus, can you three please stay behind." The remaining three looked disgruntled at this but proceeded out anyway.

Dumbledore faced Lily and James intently before beginning to speak. "How much do you two know about Harry's wand?" They both were confused at this turn of events while Snape looked on curiously. "What do you mean, sir?" asked James, surprised. Dumbledore sighed. "What exactly happened when Harry got his wand from Ollivander's?"

"Er…well, you see, Professor…the thing is, we didn't go with Harry to Ollivander's", replied James sheepishly. "Why ever not?" said Dumbledore, astounded. It was one of the most important moments in a young wizards' life when they went to get their wand, and their parents were always with them. "I think Charles wanted an ice cream from Florean's, I can't exactly remember."

Snape looked disgusted at this fact, while Dumbledore was saddened at how they seemed to neglect Harry. "Why do you want to know anyway, Professor, it's not like he has some super powerful wand", laughed James. Lily was shocked when Dumbledore offered no response.

"He does, doesn't he", she stated. Dumbledore didn't confirm what she said. "I would like to know if both of you would be able to let me look at it for a few minutes, without Harry knowing of course."

"Of course, Professor", said James. Lily looked hesitant at this. "If we do Professor, can you tell us about the wand?"

"Of course, my dear girl", lied Dumbledore. "Dear me, look at the time, it is getting quite late. I think this draws to a close the events of this evening. Thank you so much for your help, the both of you."

"We won't let you down, Professor", beamed James at the wizened old man. "I know you won't, my boy." James and Lily both left the Headmaster's office.

From a corner of the office, Snape spoke up. "Albus, what is so special about his wand. You know as well as I do, that it is the wizard, not the wand that matters. You cannot justify Mr. Potter's magical prowess with his wand." Dumbledore thought about what he could tell Snape without alerting him of its true origins, " _After all, it would be prudent for no one to find out the true origins of his wand, even Severus."_

"I know that Severus, but Harry's wand is very special and very, very old. It was supposedly made in the 13th Century, and has been wielded by very powerful wizards, some of them far greater than I." Snape looked shocked at this fact. "I gave it back to Garrick for safekeeping, as I believe no one should wield it, even though I did for a short time. I have to find out why he would willingly give it to Mr. Potter. If people found out about his wand, especially who last wielded it…"

Snape was now agitated by this point and interrupted Dumbledore. "Who last wielded it?" he all but demanded. Dumbledore looked at him grimly.

"Gellert Grindelwald."

Harry woke up in the morning feeling relaxed. " _And satisfied",_ he thought, with an arrogant smirk making its way onto his face. He shifted in the bed in his half-drowsed, half-aroused state and was suddenly made aware of two other bodies occupying his bed. His hard-on rested on the thigh of whom he was not entirely sure and honestly didn't care, the only thing on his mind was his release. He didn't have to wait for long as Miranda came into view, a soft smile on her face.

"Harry…" she spoke softly. "Last night was amazing. I have never felt so good before, no man has ever made me feel that way and I never thought it could be so good…considering my previous experiences." She grimaced at that. "You know how to truly pleasure a woman…" she drifted off into her thoughts, a bit of drool leaking out of her mouth remembering the previous night. She realized what was happening and blushed, quickly wiping the drool away. Harry simply smirked at this.

"You could put your spit to good use somewhere else…" he trailed off as he rubbed his member against her outer thigh, eliciting shivers of desire to coarse through her body. She said nothing else but simply moved down further, until she was covered entirely by the blanket. Her hot mouth engulfed his hardened desire inciting groans to escape him. All he could see was the blanket bobbing up and down. She seemed to speed up the pace and a few minutes later, Harry couldn't hold it any longer and released his seed. He shuddered and sank down into the warmth of the bed.

Miranda reappeared from under the blanket, his cum streaked all over her face and in her mouth. She had a strange expression on her face, and when she swallowed the cum in her mouth, she looked like she had just sampled her favourite dessert. "Harry…I feel re-energized and really powerful, like I could take on the world now, yet I just got up."

Harry smiled gently at her. "Miranda, that's what happens when you have sex with me. This only occurs when a witch engages in sexual intercourse with a very powerful wizard and vice versa. The weaker one's magical core is strengthened and revitalized, while the more powerful one remains constant and never decreases nor increases."  
"Wow", stated Miranda, awestruck. "And I didn't think sex would you could get better", she laughed. "Is any other wizard at Hogwarts capable of that?" Harry thought about this for a few seconds. "A long time ago, Dumbledore would have been capable of this, but now he is too old and will be unable to."

Whenever Harry gave this speech the witches he was with never failed to be awestruck and become even more enamoured with him. The only problem was that it did cause some witches to become obsessed with him, in some instances there being creepy stalkers.

There was a rustling sound on the other side of the bed, and he turned around to see Alexis looking at him, a dopey smile on her face."Were you watching us", questioned Harry, mischievously. She began to stammer. "Well...well...I...I..." Harry cut her off swiftly with a searing kiss which she melted into.

"I think we should continue this in my shower", he said, looking at the both of them. They couldn't help but agree.

Harry walked out of his room along with the two girls, feeling refreshed after a steaming hot bath, the girls included as well. The three of them walked into the common room and he walked them to the entrance of the girls' dormitory. Before they could enter, each girl pulled him into a kiss, separately. Miranda was soft and tender, while Alexis kissed him hungrily and it was fueled with lust. They both proceeded to their rooms, swaying with each movement.

As he walked back to the common room, he heard a loud cheer coming from one of the sofas. In it sat Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, pureblood heirs and fourth years. "Bloody hell, Harry, seventh years. Seventh years!" said Nott in awe. "I don't know how you do it Harry", said Malfoy, overwhelmed. "Never mind the fact that they're seventh years, and two of the hottest, you managed to get both of them. BOTH of them."

"What can I say boys, the ladies love me. And I certainly love them..."he trailed off. "This is probably unprecedented though", started Nott."I doubt a fifth year _male_ has ever gotten a seventh year girl, never mind two of them." "Wait, you guys honestly think the oldest woman I've had is a seventh year", said Harry, looking affronted.

The two younger boys looked shocked at this statement, but then remembered that this was Harry Potter and the shock seeped away.

"You have to teach us", all but pleaded Nott. Malfoy nodded furiously in agreement. "What do I get in return", questioned Harry. " _Probably the most common statement on Slytherin_ ", thought Harry, laughing inwardly.

"As all of you know", began Draco in a pompous tone, which then humbled when Harry lifted an eyebrow at his tone of voice."My father is very high up in the Ministry, and knows all of the important goings-on that occur, especially the TriWizard Tournament. He probably knows what will happen in the tournament and what each task is. He will definitely tell me what exactly is happening…in order for there to be a Slytherin Champion."

Theo spoke up, "My family has a collection of rare books which I will be able to borrow which can aid you in the tournament. They are rather questionable, so you would have to read them in private."

"Dark Arts?" questioned Harry. Theo nodded his head. "Perfect, but I will not be able to use these spells in the tournament. " Harry suddenly stood up and grinned down at them. "Gentleman, you have yourself a deal. You will have one lesson on Saturday, in which I will teach you to woo a girl of your choosing." He stuck out his hand for them, which they both separately grasped, albeit shakily as they believed the deal to be too good to be true. "Th…thanks Harry", stammered out Draco. "You can expect a letter from my father later this week."

"Yeah, thanks mate…I'll get the books to you in a few days."

Harry smiled at them one last time and walked out the common room, moving in the direction of the Great Hall. On his way there he met a few people who either eagerly congratulated him, or glared at him, hatred on their faces. He thanked the ones who offered their congratulations, and simply smirked at the angry students, which only seemed to infuriate them even further. He didn't give them a further thought, and just walked past them.

He walked into the Great Hall, which previously was quiet as most people were reading the paper. _"Most likely about me."_ Slowly, everyone noticed him and began whispering excitedly. He proceeded to the Slytherin table where he sat down between Robert Yaxley and Corvus Lestrange, both sons of Death Eaters. He started dishing out his breakfast and faced nothing else, knowing everyone else's eyes were on him. One pair, however, looked at him with loathing visible in his hazel eyes.

"Can you believe him? It's bad enough he betrays our family and gets sorted into Slytherin, now he goes and does this. If anyone who isn't a seventh year participating, it should be me! I'm the one who offed Voldemort after all", proclaimed Charles Potter, at the same time staring at the boy in question, hatred being the only emotion on his face while he stared at his brother. He turned back to his friends, expecting them to agree with him. "Y-yeah mate, he's just a slimy Slytherin", shivered Ron, still suffering from the aftereffects of the Dark Lady's name being uttered.

"Look at those Junior Death Eaters who are his friends, Hermione. Hermione?" He turned to her, but to his horror, she was staring at his brother, a lovesick expression on her face.

Charles raged inwardly, _"It's bad enough that he gets all the hot girls in the school, but even Hermione! If she was looking at anyone like that, it should be me. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived after all. Hermione should take lessons from Ginny, but even she looks at Harry from time to time."_

"Hermione", he shouted, a bit forcefully. She broke out of her gaze and snapped angrily at him, "What?"

"Stop ogling my brother." She blushed red at this. "I w-wasn't", she stammered. Charles snorted at this.

"Oi, mate, look at those two hot birds hanging all over your brother. A Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff! And they hate Slytherins! I'm sick of your brother thinking he can snag every hot bird."

"Well, he can", murmured Hermione, unheard by the other two. " _Mrs. Harry Potter…",_ she thought dreamily.

The boy in question was laughing at the proceedings going on at the Gryffindor table. "Look at the Golden Trio", he spoke to the Slytherins, who began to watch the proceedings, amused. Harry snapped out of his musings when Viktor Krum sat in the seat in front of him that was empty.

"Hello Harry Potter. My name is Viktor Krum."

"I know", grinned back Harry. Krum groaned. "Who doesn't? I vish I could just play vith no fame in the game."

"My brother should be more like you then. All I hear from him is Boy-Who-Lived this and Boy-Who-Lived-That." Everyone here knows, though, that Harry is the better and more powerful Potter, never mind student", piped up Hestia Carrow. "Not to mention sexier", she said winking at him.

Krum laughed at these words. "They are very true. From vat I can tell, he is very ordinary, and your power is strong, from vat I felt last night. I vas in awe of your power. You vill be tough opponent."

"Thanks", replied Harry gratefully. Then his face adopted a mischievous look. "So when you agreed with Hestia here, did that include the part about me being _sexy_ ", the last part said in an innocent tone. Krum looked at him blankly, while everyone listening in burst out laughing. "Is that the only thing you got out of all of that?" questioned Lestrange in between fits of laughter. Krum mock glared at him but eventually gave in to his laughter. People from the other tables were shocked at the sound of Krum laughing, a contradiction to his usual surly disposition.

"Potter", came the smooth voice of Professor Snape from behind him. "Good morning, Professor", greeted Harry.

"I trust you had a good sleep?" questioned Snape, smirking when Harry's face adopted a faraway look, remembering the events of the previous night.

"Potter!" he said, rousing Harry out of his thoughts. "Er, sorry, professor, just thinking about my _amazing_ sleep."

"Indeed", drawled Snape. "Potter, the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office after breakfast."

"Do you know what for?" questioned Harry curiously. "No, although he did tell me he particularly enjoyed Fizzing Whizbees today. That will be all, Potter", he said and swept away without giving Harry a chance to respond.

"Hey, Harry, what do you think the old fool wants?" questioned Yaxley curiously.

"It's probably to do with the Tournament", he remarked. "I think I'll go see him now. He's made me curious now. See you guys in class", he said which they returned before proceeding to the Headmaster's office.

He stared at the gargoyle and with a wave of his hand, it moved aside for him. _"The perks of being Gryffindor's heir",_ he thought, smirking.

Harry walked into the Headmaster's office and saw Dumbledore, who smiled amiably at him and gestured for him to sit in the chair.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter, I trust you had a good sleep?" he questioned.

"I _certainly_ did, Headmaster", replied Harry with innuendo that Dumbledore did not seem to pick up on.

"My boy, I have called you here in regards to the tournament."

" _I'm not your boy"_ , sneered Harry inwardly. _"Although I'm sure you were Grindelwald's bitch."_

"Seeing as though you are a fifth year, I have decided it would be sensible that you would receive help in the tournament, as the other champions even receive help. I have decided that Professor Moody can help you in this regard at least once a week to prepare you for the upcoming tasks. You are to report to him every Wednesday, after dinner.

"Thank you so much, Professor, for aiding me in this tournament", lied Harry, seething at Dumbledore on the inside. _"All the other heads of school directly help their students! Not that I need it, but still…"_

"Of course, my dear boy, it's a pleasure."

"Will that be all, Headmaster?" Dumbledore's face suddenly looked graver and the twinkle in his eye all but disappeared. "Mr. Potter, I have to admit my curiosity was piqued when I saw your wand yesterday. It is very beautiful, and the craftsmanship is marvelous. May I ask where you got it from?"

Harry only remained calm on the inside due to his excellent Occulmency skills. _"So he knows about the wand…I will have to act dumb about it."_

"From where all wizards get their wand, Professor, from Ollivander's." Harry's face portrayed that he showed confusion at Dumbledore's statement.

"And how exactly did you attain this wand?"

"Well, I had tried all of Ollivander's wands and none seemed to work for me, so Mr. Ollivander brought out a few pre-owned wands which I also tried. None of them seemed to work, sir and I was incredibly disheartened, yet Mr. Ollivander seemed very happy about this. Finally, he brought out this wand which he took some time to get, and before he could even hand it to me, it wrenched itself out of his grasp and sailed to me. I then bonded with this wand."

Harry waited for Dumbledore to respond which he took some time to. Only the best of Occulmists could see that Dumbledore was clearly in shock, yet he did not say anything about it.

"'Mr. Potter, I just have one more question for you." Harry smiled, albeit fakely at Dumbledore and encouraged him to go on.

"What are the specifications of your wand?" Harry's face clearly showed his shock and disappointment at the question.

"Headmaster, I am surprised at your question. It is considered dishonourable to ask the specifics of a wizard's wand as their weaknesses could be easily exploited in a duel. This is even common knowledge and I did not expect you to ask that question."

"I'm sorry if I offended you Mr. Potter, I was just hoping you could satisfy an old man's curiosity."

"I don't mean to be rude Headmaster, but I will not tell you and even if I could, Mr. Ollivander told me specifically not to tell anyone the specifics of my wand."

"Of course, Mr. Potter, I am sorry about the questions", offered Dumbledore apologetically. "It's no problem Headmaster, if that will be all…?" asked Harry.

"It will be Mr. Potter, have a good day." "And to you as well, Professor."

Harry left Dumbledore's office, glad to be rid of the _"barmy old codger"_ while Dumbledore sat there, deep in thought.

" _It seems that the boy does not know the true origins of his wand. And it shall stay that way. We cannot have a war simply over a wand, despite it being what it is. Mr. Potter, especially, must not find out. I cannot believe Garrick even considered giving him the wand. I shall have to talk with him later. He can even confirm whether it is or not at the wand weighing, as he is bound by the contract of the Goblet to give its specifics. Why would it even bond to Mr. Potter? It only knows loyalty to itself, and has never bonded with a wizard previously, even some of the greatest wizards ever."_

" _Why would it bond to Harry Potter?"_


	3. Chapter 3 - Bartemius

Chapter 3

The day went by slowly for Harry, and he could not concentrate in classes due to everyone staring at him when he wasn't paying attention. Only due to his Occulmency skills did he not lash out at people in irritation. Ironically enough today was a Wednesday which meant that his first lesson with Moody began today. Harry looked forward to this as Moody was known to be one of the best Aurors who wasn't afraid to fight fire with fire. The range of spells that Moody knew and could teach him was immense.

 _ **"Tempus."**_

The spells showed that the time was 6:43. Dumbledore said that Moody expected him at 7:00, so Harry decided to go into the Defence classroom and wait for him there.

The halls were usually quiet at this time but there seemed to be a lot of noise coming from the portraits, especially the women in them who craned their necks to get a closer look at the Slytherin.

He entered the DADA classroom which seemed to be empty and Moody was nowhere in sight. He sat down in one of the chairs and began to wait patiently for him, as the old auror must have lost his touch since his retirement and inevitably, was slower in pace.

 _"I'll only be here for the hour and a half Dumbledore said, and then I'll head over to Aurora's quarters",_ thought Harry, a devilish grin appearing.

Time passed by and eventually Harry began to grow impatient. _"It's already 7:15 and he's still not here. I don't want to be kept here for so long."_

Harry took out the Marauders Map which he had nicked from Filch's office in his second year. _"The only useful thing those idiots did in their entire life",_ he sneered.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map revealed itself and Harry looked for Moody's name. To his surprise he seemed to be in the DADA office. He stood by the entrance to the office.

"Professor! Professor Moody?" No answer. Harry walked into the office and looked around. _"Strange, he seems to be nowhere in sight. Yet his name is on the map. And the map never lies..."_

Harry opened up the map again. He noticed that where Moody should be, there was a rather large trunk instead. On the map he noticed that Barty Crouch was nearing the entrance of his office. He quickly folded up the map and stuffed it into his pocket. To his shock, instead of Crouch, what appeared to be Moody entered the office.

"Potter. What are-"

" _ **Incarcerous. Silencio"**_

Harry levitated faux-Moody into a nearby chair. "You aren't Moody, are you? Now let's see who you really are... _ **Legilimens**_!"

Harry smashed past his mental barriers and was bombarded with memories, memories of not Barty Crouch, but Crouch Jr. From Crouch Jr's childhood, being ignored by his father and doted upon by his mother, attaining some of the best NEWT scores in his year, yet still ignored by his father in lieu of pursuing the Minister of Magic Jr then joining the Death Eaters to gain recognition. His torture of the Longbottoms along with the Lestranges, and his eventual incarceration due to Karkaroff revealing him as a Death Eater.

 _"No wonder he seems to hate Karkaroff so much..."_

His hate for his father for casting him into Azkaban and how he escaped due to his mother taking his place discreetly. After escaping his father, he eventually seemed out the Dark Lady and devised a plot to return her to her true body.

Harry retracted himself out of Crouch's mind and removed the silencing spell from him.

"Potter", snarled Crouch.

"Hello Barty", replied Harry cheerfully. "So you put my name into the cup? Why?"

Crouch's face adopted a horrible grin."She knows, Potter. The Dark Lady knows."

"What? What does she know? Answer truthfully and no one needs to know about this. I have no love for the light either."

Crouch's face mirrored his shock at Harry's statement. "She knows who she cast that curse that night. Who really survived the Killing Curse."

Harry's reaction was nonchalant. "I also know. Not that anyone would believe me. Now, why did you put my name in the cup?"

"The last task is a trap. There will be a portkey, which will take you to a location where your blood will be used to give her a new body and resurrect her completely."

Crouch paused, looking confused for a second. "Why am I telling you so much?"

Harry smirked."I may have cast a few wandless compulsion charms on you. My compulsions are so powerful they act as a Veritaserum of sorts. Very useful, as Veritaserum is very expensive and hard to obtain. You should know, apparently you were one of her top interrogators according to your memories. Oh wait, you weren't. You did pathetically at the Longbottoms by the way. Far better ways to gain information than crucioing them to death."

Crouch laughed a harsh laugh. "That was the Lestranges entirely. I was just there. Why are you speaking like that about the Longbottoms anyway? Aren't you Potters close with them?"

"If you haven't forgotten Crouch, I am a Slytherin. I wouldn't be caught dead near that Squib. I prefer to be around the likes of Yaxley, Carrow, Rosier and even, well you should be happy about this, Lestrange."

"Yes, I have noticed Potter. How different you are from your Gryffindor brother and your family."

"It's all a product of circumstances, Crouch. I might have turned out like him if I was recognised as the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm glad I dodged that bullet. Neglect by my family has also turned me to Slytherin. In that way, Crouch, we're alike, but at least you had your mother. I had no one and I've had to fend for myself. They would actually forget to feed my sometimes."

Harry looked at him sadly and went on, "I just can't wait for the day until I can crucio them to death. It's what they deserve."

Crouch looked at him with something akin to pity and understanding, "I understand all too well, what with my father and all. But where do your loyalties lie, Potter?"

"Haven't I made it clear enough, yet? I'm firmly on the dark side. I'll even take an oath promising not to tell anyone about our encounter." Harry then was lost in thought.

"Wait, you said you needed my blood for the ritual? I'll give you a vial of mine."

"My, Potter, that very generous of you."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Now, will you unbind me?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Harry removed the bindings he cast and Crouch got up and stretched after being bonded for so long.

Crouch then faced him. "No, you can keep your blood...for now. We'll just go along with the plan and the Dark Lady will regain her body after the third task. I will ensure you get to the cup first, and you will grab it, as it is a portkey and will take you to the location in which the ritual will take place."

"Ok, that makes sense. Dumbledore will start digging around if he finds that she regained her form." Harry then looked at Crouch, his eyes piercing."Where do we go from here?"

"Well, we still continue the lessons, of course. That's what Dumbledore thinks. Instead I'll just tell you what's happening and how you can get first place. By the way, the first task is dragons."

Crouch waited for Harry's outburst and panicking to start, as would accompany any adult wizard, never mind a fifth year.

"Oh. Not too hard then. Actually, it will be very simple in fact."

Crouch looked at Harry warily. "Potter, I'm supposed to be the mad one here. I spent most of my time in Azkaban, remember? That isn't how you react when you hear you're facing bloody dragons."

"It will be very easy. In fact, I don't think I will even need a wand for this task."

"What, you're going to use your broom and out fly the dragon", scoffed Crouch.

"No, actually, I'm just going to talk to it."

Crouch began to laugh hysterically in Moody's voice. _"Not a good combination"_ , thought Harry.

"You really are barmy, aren't you Potter. How the fuck do you talk to a _bloody dragon_?"

"Quite easily, in fact. Let me demonstrate. Harry waved his hand and a snake appeared. Crouch was in awe of the remarkable skill possessed by the fifth year. Wandless magic like this was only thought to have been capable of being produced by wizards like Dumbledore and the Dark Lady. Yet here was a fifth year doing what many found impossible to do.

And if Crouch wasn't amazed enough by then, the next thing Harry did astounded him. Along with him slightly fearing and looking at the boy in a new light, this time reverently.

 _ **"Hello"**_ , greeted Harry

 _ **"Hello speaker. I have never spoken to a human before who speaks the noble tongue. May I say, it is an honour."**_

 _ **"Why, thank you. Sadly, there are only two of us alive who possess this gift."**_

Harry waved his hand over the snake and it disappeared. He looked at Crouch, who looked at him in fear and awe.

"Y-you're a Parselmouth!

Harry grinned at his reaction. "Yes, I am."

"But the Potters aren't descended from Salazar Slytherin. Gryffindor, yes."

"I'm just special that way, I guess. I am descended from the Peverells, though. That is part of my lineage I'm proud of. Or I could have gotten it through my grandmother."

"Well, you are a lucky bastard Potter. To be a Parselmouth...a talent only held by the Dark Lady. Well, at least this definitely proves which side you're on."

"Now you see how I'll be able to use this to easily win the first task."

"Potter, are you daft? The public will flay you alive if they find out that you're a Parselmouth. You're going to have to find another way. You won't even score many points anyway. Only Karkaroff would give you a reasonable score, the slimy bastard."

"I see that you don't like him", noted Harry.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one", scoffed Crouch. "Bastard's the reason why I wasted over a decade of my life in Azkaban. Most of the other Death Eaters as well. When I get my hands on him...sadly, the Dark Lady wants to deal with him personally. To send out a message to traitors."

Harry nodded his head in acquiescence."Anyway, don't you worry about the task. I know how to deal with the dragon perfectly. Why is there a dragon anyway?"

"There will be three dragons, one for each champion. Each dragon will be guarding a golden egg in its nest of eggs. Your job will be to retrieve the golden egg in the time limit and without smashing any of the other eggs. The more spectacular the show of magic, the better the score. That's why simply using Parseltongue won't help you."

Crouch smirked at Harry. "Anyways, Parseltongue is kind of useless. Besides it showing you're descended from Slytherin, and being considered magically powerful, the only thing you can really do is talk to snakes."

Harry stood still, shocked at what Crouch said. Then he burst out laughing. "You clearly don't know much about Parseltongue, do you Barty? It is far more than just snake language. Spells can be cast in Parseltongue, and are actually more powerful when cast like this. There are even specific Parsel spells so a powerful an average wizard could never comprehend. This isn't even the tip of the iceberg. Do you know why Parselmouths are hated so much and labeled as dark wizards?"

Crouch was intrigued. "Why?"

"Parselmouths…are masters of oral sex."

Crouch was shell-shocked for a few seconds before he rasped out a wheezing laugh. "You've got to be joking, Potter."

"I am very serious, Crouch. Centuries ago, women looked for Parseltongue as a trait within wizards. It used to be a revered trait; after all, one of the founders had it. Sadly, many wizards, especially light wizards labeled it as dark and a large amount of Parselmouths were also killed due to jealous partners. Eventually, Parselmouths were scorned and the original nature of the language forgotten."

"That truly is something. You really had to ruin it for me, didn't you Potter. I was perfectly content before, and now you go and introduce the best trait ever, and it's unattainable. Bloody hell, the capabilities!"

"If I put a lot of power into an _Incendio_ , it actually creates something similar to _Fiendfyre_ , although it would be much easier to control. Another amazing thing is that when a spell such as _Silencio_ is cast in Parseltongue, the _Finite_ spell will have to be cast in Parseltongue to remove it. Parseltongue is probably one of, if not my most useful skill."

Crouch seemed to be amazed at the capabilities a language brought. Then a perverted grin appeared. "Bet that's not the only thing you use it for, eh Potter? You seem to be the type of guy that likes to get around. Who're you going to use it on next?"

Harry's face was calm and passive. Then it gave way to a full-blown lecherous smirk. "I am going to visit _Aurora_ in her private chambers…probably will stay the night."

"Please Potter…you and Sinistra? She may be young and hot as hell, but I doubt she'll go for a student. Besides, I don't think a 20-something year old will go for a 15 year old. I see you with those seventh years, but a teacher is pushing it too far. Congratulations by the way on the seventh years, I've never heard of a fifth year having all the seventh years wanting him. Bloody hell, all of Hogwarts' girls want you. If you were my son, I'd be the proudest fucker ever."

"Thanks, I guess. But I honestly am going there now. Look, let me prove it to you."

Harry looked at Crouch directly in the eye and willed his memories, memories of him and Professor Sinistra in compromising positions, her looking up at him as she moaned in lust, naked abandon in her eyes…

"Alright Potter, I've seen enough, I don't need to see you as well!" grimaced Crouch.

"Thanks for that image of her, by the way. I always knew, as good as she looks, that those robes hid too much. Staff meetings with her there will never be the same again."

"I was counting on that", laughed Harry.

Crouch then looked at Harry in admiration. "Bloody hell, Potter, a teacher! And not just any old teacher. I must say, you truly are a master."

"I know that already", replied Harry arrogantly. "Wait, what do you mean by any old teacher? There are no other teachers to choose from

"I thought you would have gone for McGonagall or Sprout. Seemed more your type to me, I guess. Maybe even that old coot Dumbledore?"

Harry looked green around the gills. "Do you want me to throw up my dinner?" he moaned weakly. "How can you even think like that? You are a sick man, Barty Crouch."

Crouch laughed uproariously at Harry's reaction. "Serves you right, Potter, teasing me with what you're about to get tonight while I'm stuck in this paranoid auror's body. I haven't had a good fuck since before Azkaban. You're not helping, Potter", he growled in frustration.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Barty, I didn't really know. But don't worry. You just have a dry spell, which you'll get rid of once you're done with this."

"I certainly hope so, Potter. I certainly hope so."

Harry checked the time and noticed that it was 8:57. "Fuck, this lesson was supposed to end ages ago. I've got places to be."

Crouch sighed in mock disappointment. "And here I thought you liked being around little old me."

"Hmm…stay and talk with the mad Death Eater or go and have hot wild sex with my gorgeous Astronomy teacher. Oh, what will I choose?" he deadpanned.

"You're a right bastard, you know that Potter?" he said.

"It takes one to know one, Crouch. Well, I've got to go now. We'll meet in the same place, same time next week."

"See you then, Potter."

Harry got up and moved towards the exit. Before he left though, he had one last question.

"You can communicate with her via the Dark Mark, right? It is a Parsel spell."

"Well yes, all Inner Circle members have the ability to communicate via the mark. Why?" asked Crouch, curious.

Harry grinned deviously.

"Just tell her, I've got her diary safe."

The statement confused Crouch immensely and before he could ask Harry to clarify, he had already left.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Typical Morning

Chapter 4

The light shining in from the window blinded Harry's eyes as he rose out of bed. A bed that was most certainly not his own, he noted, still managing his smug grin, even bleary-eyed and half asleep.

" _The teachers' chambers are far better than any students room, even the Head Girl's",_ noted Harry.

He got out of bed and stretched, yawning loudly as he did so. The other side of the bed was vacated, yet it was still warm. On the pillow was a note which Harry levitated wandlessly into his hand. He opened it up and read from it.

 _Harry,_

 _Sorry I had to run; I have a meeting to attend with these old farts. I'd rather much spend the time with you, but we can't always have what we want._

 _I am looking for a repeat performance, though…_

 _Aurora_

Harry slipped the letter into his pocket. _"It could be useful later, either for blackmail or bragging."_

Before he could leave, he put on his invisibility cloak, so as not for anyone to find out. He opened the door slightly and peeked into the corridor, to see if anyone was about. There was only one person that he could see. The Head Girl, Penelope Clearwater seemed to be doing her rounds and he could see Filch's creepy cat further in the distance.

" _Perfect",_ thought Harry, a gleeful look on his face.

He moved back into the room and closed the door. Harry took of the cloak, folded it and stuffed it into his large pocket. He quickly moved in front of a nearby mirror, and took in his form. Ruffled up 'I just had sex' hair, his shirt untucked and his white and green tie hanging loosely on his neck, which had red marks plastered all over. It looked as if it would be some time before they faded away, and he preferred it that way. Giving himself a quick once over again, and liking what he saw, he stood by the door and looked through the peephole. He noticed that she was nearing the door, and kept on waiting.

Just before she walked past the door, Harry opened it slightly as if wary and on the lookout. He walked steadily and exited the room. His head darted from side to side quickly and in a suspicious manner.

When he turned to the left however, his eyes met that of Hogwarts' Head Girl.

The expression in their eyes was very different, however. Penelope clearly was shocked and seemed to be quickly analysing the situation. Harry looked like a deer caught between headlights. He seemed to be in shock and horrified at being caught.

" _But for what?",_ thought Penelope. She took in his appearance and her cheeks gained a rosy glow when she realised what was going on. _"Bed hair, untucked shirt and overall disheveled appearance. And the hickeys seal the deal…"_ Her thoughts were racing, as tried to piece the puzzle, and due to the turmoil in her head, she had momentarily forgotten that he was there.

" _He definitely had sex…but with who? The slut doesn't deserve him anyway!"_ thought Penelope, yet unaware of who it was. Harry let a small grin slip seeing her blush and the cogs turning in her head.

Penelope continued, furrowed deep in thought, still unaware of Harry. Her eyes drifted to the door he had exited from and she was stunned, seeing who's room he came from. _"Professor Sinistra's quarters? He's fucking Professor Sinistra?",_ she thought, shocked. _"As I don't see any other explanation for this."_

"Er…Ms. Clearwater, are you okay?", questioned Harry in a worried tone. On the inside, however, he was ecstatic. _"She seems to have figured it out…"_

Harry's question startled her out of her thoughts. She could see that he seemed to be worried, not for her, but that she seemed to have found out, which confirmed her suspicions for her. _"How scandalous",_ she thought. _"And hot!"_

She saw the opportunity to pounce, seeing that he seemed to be wrought with fear and she could glean all the information she needed. After she replied, she almost cursed out loud. "It's Penny."

That seemed to give him his confidence back, from what she could tell. "Well, _Penny",_ he drawled, "What can I help you with?"

She tried to look stern but failed miserably when she met his emerald eyes. _"It should be illegal to have eyes that perfect",_ she moaned inwardly.

"Why are you coming out of Professor Sinistra's chambers, at this time? Why were you even there? And why do you look like you had sex, and have hickeys all over you?"All questions asked as blunt as possible, which horrified Penelope.

"It's not what it looks like! Aur...Professor Sinistra required some help in which I was happy to oblige", he replied back smoothly, besides the _accidental_ mention of her first name.

"I'll bet you helped her...it's no use lying to me. The evidence is so clear. For Merlin's sake, you have love bites all over your neck! You're only a fifth year. She's your Professor!"

She calmed down slightly, albeit not much. "Where is she, anyway?"

Harry looked at her sheepishly. "Er-well she had to attend a meeting. But, please don't tell anyone. She could get fired! I'll do anything, but please don't tell anyone!" pleaded Harry desperately.

 _"I must say, I do think my acting skills are amazing."_

Penny bit her lips in anticipation, a flurry of thoughts bombarding her. His words kept reverberating in her mind. _"I'll do anything…"_

" _Oh yes",_ thought Penelope Clearwater, lust overcoming her other instincts, _"I know exactly what I'm going to do."_

"Mr. Potter-"

"Harry. It's Harry", he replied charmingly.

Penny resisted the urge to jump up and down and squeal in joy, but composed herself. "Well, Harry, as Head Girl I will have to deal with this matter. You will report to the Head Girls' dorm on Friday evening, at eight."

"So nobody else will find out?" asked Harry, the worry in his tone faked.

"Don't worry… _Harry_ …we will be _discreet",_ replied Penny, an alluring smile on her face. She walked away from him in the opposite direction, purposefully with a slight sway in her walk. As she walked, she looked back momentarily and winked at him, before continuing.

" _Hook, line and sinker",_ thought Penelope giddily.

" _Hook, line and sinker",_ thought Harry, ecstatic that his plan worked.

He then put on his invisibility cloak and moved in the opposite direction Penelope walked. He stifled a yawn, not wanting to alert any of the portraits which were awake. _"The whole castle seemed to be in a state of drowsiness, if it could even be sentient."_

He continued walking, and turned to his left. In this corridor, to his surprise, was Crouch, who continued hobbling forward with Moody's peg leg. Harry continued walking, and eventually he was close enough to Crouch that he should have spotted him by now. To his surprise, Crouch walked right past. His magic eye swiveled in all directions, even glancing over Harry, yet he did not seem to notice him.*

" _This cloak must be incredibly powerful to even hide me from his magic eye",_ thought Harry in wonder. _"I must find out more about it later."_

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Harry grinned wickedly. He started walking behind Crouch slowly and stealthily, so as not to alert him. When he was close enough, he began to whisper.

"Barty…" he rasped eerily.

Crouch's head jerked around so quickly Harry was surprised it didn't cause him whiplash. Crouch looked warily from side to side, and noticing no one there, he continued walking.

"Barty…"

This time Crouch, or rather Moody' face drained of all colour and he turned around looking in all directions frantically as he whipped his wand out.

"Who-who's there?" he stammered.

Harry almost laughed out loud at seeing this Death Eater reduced to a bundle of nerves. He moved so that he was directly in front of him.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" shouted Harry.

Crouch shrieked and started launching curses in all directions, Harry narrowly sidestepping many of them. Crouch stopped, however when he heard laughter.

Familiar laughter.

"POTTER", he growled out in anger. "Where the fuck are you, you bastard? Why can't I see you? _Homenum Revelio!"_

The spell had no effect however, which confused him. _"Just how powerful is his Disillusionment Charm?"_

Harry finally stopped laughing and took off his cloak. "An invisibility cloak", murmured Crouch. "They're incredibly rare, and you're lucky to have one, yet I still should have been able to spot you with my magic eye, or even the spell." *

"I nicked this one of Charles, and gave him one that will wear in a year or so. This one has been passed down for generations in our family, which is surprising for an invisibility cloak, as they usually don't last so long. That could be why it has resisted all detection methods", offered Harry.

"That just means your cloak is even rarer. Is there anything normal about you, Potter?"

"No, I guess not", he grinned.

"Anyways, what are you doing up now wandering about the castle? Students only get up in an hour's time."

"Well, I'm just heading back from the Aurora's chambers. Decided to leave early, so I don't get caught or raise suspicions."

"Well, you look plenty suspicious to me. Clean yourself up properly, Potter. You look like you just got royally fucked."

"I protest to that, Crouch. She was the one who got royally fucked. But I understand what you mean. I'll sort myself out once I get to my room. See you in class, Barty."

"Speaking of class, I'm pretty sure you're going to enjoy today's lessons. They will be very…educational." He smirked at this.

Harry looked intrigued. "What are we learning?"

"I would have told you, but after that stunt you pulled moment later, you'll just have to wait and see", Crouch smirked.

"Ok, then", said Harry simply and turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" shouted Crouch. "Yes?"

"Well, aren't you going to beg me to tell you?"

Harry laughed. "I'm not like one of your immature students." Crouch snorted. Harry glared at him and continued.

"As I said, I'm not one of your immature students and I'm patient enough to wait. It's not even that long of a wait, since we have Defence in the second period with the 'Claws."

"You're no fun at all, Potter. Just you wait for the lesson. Thanks for volunteering, by the way."

"Yeah, whatever, see you in class Crouch."

Crouch grunted and walked away. As Harry continued walking away, he recalled what Crouch last said. _"Thanks for volunteering? He'd better not humiliate me in class."_ He slipped his invisibility cloak back on and continued his descent to the dungeons.

As Harry walked throughout the corridors he noticed the sun starting to creep in from a few windows and the castle seemed to hum with activity. _"More students must be getting up now",_ he thought worried, hoping that he didn't get caught.

He finally reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room, hissed out _**"Open"**_ and slipped in quietly. As he entered, he saw that no one was there to his relief. He took of his cloak and folded it up, and proceeded in the direction of his room.

"Harry?"

 _"Oh, fuck."_

Harry turned around quickly plastering a smile on his face. In the corner of the room by the fireplace, crouched low in one of the chairs was Lucian Bole, one of the beaters on the Quidditch team and fellow fifth year. "Hey, Lucian, you're up quite early", greeted Harry.

"I could say the same for you", he replied, smirking. "So where have you been, Harry?"

"I decided to get up early as I couldn't sleep, and I just went out for a quick stroll to awake myself fully", he drawled slickly. "Why do you ask so many questions, Bole?"

Lucian's face gained a knowing and suggestive look. "Well, I just find it strange that you did not come back to the common room last night. Many people in our year were up late studying for the Potions test on theory for today, yet you were nowhere in sight. I, myself went to bed at around one, and you still did not arrive. And you come in at this time looking like _this_. For fuck's sake Potter, look at your neck!"

"Okay, shut up, for Merlin's sake, you caught me alright! Get over it. I don't want the whole effing house hearing you", sneered Harry.

"Bloody hell, Potter, I don't know why you're so discreet about it. If I were you, I would shout it in front of the Great Hall. She sure is a wildcat, though, I mean look at you!" Lucian sported a perverted grin at this.

"She sure is…"

"Where did you spend the night anyway? With the Gryffindorks, 'Puffs, or 'Claws girls' dorm? Judging by the way you're behaving, it's almost as if you were in a teacher's quarters!" Lucian laughed out loud at this but quickly stopped and looked on in shock when he noticed Harry stiffen.

"No…you did, didn't you? You fucked a _PROFESSOR?"_ Lucian looked at him, amazed.

"Shut the fuck up Bole. Just shut the fuck up!" whispered Harry, agitated. _"By the end of this week, the whole blasted school will know. I need to get some blackmail on him so he doesn't tell anyone."_

Harry looked at Lucian right in the eye and penetrated his mind with ease. There were only the most basic of barriers guarding his mind which were ruthlessly crushed. He did not seem to notice that Harry had entered his mind. Harry began the process of sifting through memories to find the most scandalous. There were many, but there was one that was really provoking. Harry withdrew from his mind in shock.

" _Yes, this will work perfectly",_ he thought gleefully. "Lucian, you will tell no one that I'm fucking Professor Sinistra-." Lucian looked like he was going to speak again but Harry cut him off. "If you do, people will get to know what goes on with the Slytherin Quidditch team after practice." Lucian's eyes widened comically. "How do you-"

"People will wonder, after all, this is the only completely male team in Hogwarts. So it would definitely be in your best interests to keep quiet about this, don't you think Lucian? Harry asked, almost gently.

Lucian nodded his head furiously in agreement. "Well then, I bid you a good day." As Harry walked off to his room, Lucian rasped out, "Harry."

"Yes, Bole?" Lucian grimaced.

"I was never going to tell anyone, you know?" said Lucian. "I was just curious." Harry smiled slightly. "Well, I can't be too sure of that, can I? After all, this is Slytherin." And with that parting statement, Harry proceeded back to his room.

He entered his room and shut the door quietly behind him. Before he could freshen up and get ready, however, there was one very important thing he still had to do. _"I haven't spoken to her for a few days now, I hope she's not mad."_ Harry pulled out his large trunk, and sat on the bed. _**"Open."**_ The trunk opened in to several compartmentsuntil he eventually he found what he was looking for. A leather bound black diary. He brought it with him to his desk, opened it up and began to write in it.

"Hello, Tamara." *

* * *

In the opulent dining room of Malfoy Manor sat an aristocratic blonde man with feminine blonde hair. Lucius Malfoy sat down at the table, the sleeve on his left arm rolled up. He was studying what seemed to be a tattoo of a skull and a snake. A 'tattoo' which he had received as a young adult, barely out of Hogwarts and eager to continue what his father, Abraxas had started.

The following and service of a Dark Lord, or rather a Dark Lady this time. Many people were intrigued; there hadn't been a major dark lady of note since Morgan le Fay. Many people were skeptical of her and her power, yet she had proven them wrong. And either tortured or killed them along the way. Her power rivaled that of Albus Dumbledore's, yet no one would know since they had never dueled before. The rumour was that they were both afraid of each other. It proved how powerful she was that the wizard who was 'the second coming of Merlin' would not face her. _"It is rather apt",_ thought Lucius, " _the second coming of Merlin and Morgana and they are both born in the same era as rivals. Although I doubt that old coot could come anywhere near Merlin",_ sneered Lucius.

What Lucius could not understand though, is how the greatest dark sorcerer in millennia could be bested by a one year old baby. _"The spawn of that idiot James Potter and his mudblood, no less."_ Lucius had thought about this for years and eventually come to the conclusion that there must have been an unknown factor which saved the boy such as a ritual of sorts. _"After all, no child, especially a near-squib like that could be capable of such power."_

That day was one of the worst of Lucius' life. The Dark Lady was gone, and the light had prevailed. The cause was lost. He did not lose hope though. Lucius was convinced she would return, as she often bragged about attaining immortality. So Lucius plotted. He wormed his way into the heart of the Ministry, and was thought to be the right-hand man of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister. In reality, he controlled Fudge.

He unsuccessfully tried to open the Chamber of Secrets, using the Dark Lady's diary. This was probably the only time he was grateful she was not around as his plan backfired horribly. The mudbloods were only petrified at first, and then the attacks seemingly stopped. Her diary had disappeared, never to be found again.

That was the last scheme Lucius had concocted for some time, and he was beginning to lose hope. It had been 14 years, and everyone was certain she was gone. Lucius would have believed it now, if not for one reason.

His Dark Mark.

Previously, it was faded, and it looked like in due time it would disappear completely. Now, it had darkened considerably, which was a clear indication she was returning. If not for his upbringing, Lucius would be on his feet, jumping up and down in joy.

" _I must assemble the Circle. They should be aware of this",_ thought Lucius happily.

Nothing could spoil Lucius' mood, not even when a regal owl swooped in and landed on the table, startling him. _"Draco's owl",_ he thought fondly. He leant forward and removed the letter from the owl and opened it up. He read it and smirked when he finished reading it. He got up, letter in hand and went in search of his wife.

He found her sitting in the lounge, perusing a _Teen Witch Weekly_ magazine much to his shock. On the cover of the magazine was a picture of the wizard which the letter was about.

"Narcissa?" Her attention drifted from the magazine and her eyes settled on him. Hastily, she put her magazine away, yet trying not to arouse suspicion.

"Yes, Lucius?"

He handed her the letter, causing her to raise a well-sculpted eyebrow yet she took it. "It seems that Draco has given me something perfect to work with. "I have a new pet project", he stated, the glee unhidden in his voice.

"This is perfect, Lucius! I trust that we will meet with him later?" she queried.

"I wish to gauge how powerful he is first, and how well he can do in front of a crowd and under pressure. Severus always speaks well of the boy, yet I would like to witness his supposed 'greatness' and whether Severus is exaggerating or not. We will meet with him after the First Task."

"Come, now Lucius, this is Severus we are talking about", laughed Narcissa. Her face soon became serious after. "I gather that you are serious about doing this, though. I will make the necessary arrangements when the time comes. Yet why are you doing this, Lucius, especially now? It will be futile, seeing as it has been over 14 years."

Lucius face gained a look of joy. _"It looks creepy on him",_ thought Narcissa. Lucius rolled up his sleeve and showed her his arm where the Dark Mark was.

She gasped. "B-but how?"

"All I know is, that she will return", he exclaimed merrily.

He kissed Narcissa quickly on her cheek, and swept in the direction of his study, presumably to continue with his schemes and plotting.

* * *

 ***A/N: I always found it strange that in the books and movies that the cloak could be detected with a spell and a magical eye. I mean, it's the** _ **freaking**_ **Cloak of Invisibility. So I don't think of it as being overpowered, just more of it as being as it should be.**

 ***A/N 2: This was the best name I could think of for her, as this was the best feminine version of Tom, and it even sounds slightly similar to her name. Much better than the other alternatives. If you don't like it, or think of any better names, let me know and I will change depending on feedback. Her name will always be on record as** _ **Tom Marvolo Riddle**_ **though, otherwise the acronym Voldemort wouldn't exist. There is a reason why she has a male name though, which will be explained in later chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Tamara

Chapter 5

"Hello, Tamara."

No answer. Harry grimaced and understood why she wouldn't reply. It had been almost a week since he last spoke to her, with the past events since the Goblet of Fire spewed forth his name. It was the longest period of time he had not spoken to her and he had possessed her diary since his third year, when he managed to seize it out of Ginny Weasley's cauldron when no one was looking. _"No one had seen Lucius Malfoy put it in either."_

Tamara Riddle, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle due to her mother wanting a boy and naming her as such in her near-dead state, was probably the only person who knew who Harry Potter truly was. She was his mentor ever since he started writing in her diary as a jaded, angry third year. She first planned on draining his magic to resurrect herself from the diary, yet she could not do so, for reasons unknown. As she spoke to him, she found a strange kinship with him she could not find with anyone else.

They were so similar in so many ways.

Both half-bloods, both Parselmouths, the only ones left, in fact. Both descended from two founders of Hogwarts, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both descended from two of the three Peverell brothers, she from Cadmus and he from Ignotus. Both thought of Hogwarts as their true home. Both were the most powerful of their generation, of which she had no doubt. _"Dumbledore could never compare",_ she sneered from within the diary. Both were capable of the darkest arts, the most obscure magicks. She had taught him almost all she knew, for she knew that he would never stray from her side.

Both were orphans, well Harry could be considered as one considering how Harry's parents treated him. _"How dare they treat what's mine in such a fashion. Once I have regained my form, the filth that they are will pay for what they have done to my Harry."_

After all, Tamara Riddle was a very possessive witch, and in her mind, Harry Potter was hers and hers only. Although, in the back of her mind, she knew her feelings were far stronger than what her mind deemed them to be.

At this point however, she was furious with him. _"How dare he ignore me for so long! I, the darkest sorcerer of all time! When I get out of this diary…"_

As she raged inside the diary, Harry was thinking of how to approach the situation as he remembered his previous experiences dealing with an angry Tamara Riddle. He took the plunge, and began to write again.

"I'm so sorry for not talking to you, but there's been a lot of problems recently that I'll need your help with. It involves your older self…"

The last statement piqued Tamara's curiosity and she could not help but want to hear what he wanted to say. "Well then, Potter, continue, I'm waiting", she stated casually, belying her true emotions.

Harry smiled at this as he was finally able to coax a response out of her. He then gave her a general overview of what had happened in the past few days, making sure to leave out certain details such as his trysts with certain women. _"If she ever found out…"_ thought Harry fearfully.

After he had written all that he had, it took some time for her to reply back. "So you have made contact with one of my Death Eaters?" Harry could practically feel the delight emanating from the diary.

"Yes, and you know the plan I've enacted now. Once we resurrect your main soul completely, both of you can merge together, so you can gain all of her memories. You will still retain your current state of mind and you will become the main soul piece, but there's no need for Crouch to know about that."

"It is a very good plan", admitted Tamara. "Especially considering the current state and what has happened to my elder self. She is not what I expected."

"That's an understatement", wrote Harry, displaying his mirth. "You went bat-shit crazy. You even believed a prophecy that came from that old fraud Trelawney."

"Shut up Potter." The ink that appeared seemed to darken displaying her anger, yet she could not offer offer a proper retort as it was clear how true his words were.

She was also happy that he would not abandon her and just hand her over to her older self. If her older self decided to absorb her, she would simply become memories and she would treat Harry as she did her other Death Eaters. Harry was so much more. He was no servant, and would bow to no one. _"Much like myself."_

If Tamara Riddle could grin, even if she had a corporeal form, she would although it was an expression she had never worn before.

"You do know, Potter, that once I have regained my form and done the ritual _on my terms_ that we have so much to do. I'm not going to be sitting idle, and neither will you. This time however, I'm not going to do it like I previously did. My Death Eaters will no longer be considered terrorists. This time, the Ministry will be the key and it will be mine for the taking!"

"Yes, yes we have discussed this on countless occasions", replied Harry."I will certainly enjoy rising above the Potters and once I've stripped them of everything, then I will kill them, with them knowing I beat them."

"Of course you will. We will make special plans for them, my dear. Now most importantly, how goes your own quest for immortality?" She questioned him curiously.

"You already know I have one of the three, and if my suspicions are correct, I have the third one. I only need the Resurrection Stone which you Gaunts lost", he moaned.

Her reply came back swiftly and was furious. "I will never consider myself a Gaunt! Their blood may be the purest of pure, but they were worse than those obnoxious Weasleys. They lived in filth! The descendants of the noble Salazar Slytherin himself, living in as shack! _Pathetic."_

Harry could picture the sneer on her face.

"So what do you consider yourself, Tamara? A _Riddle?"_

"One of the first things I will do is rid myself of that filthy muggle name. I consider myself a Slytherin, not just in house but in name. Who are you to talk anyway? I know your love for the name _Potter."_

Harry stretched and relaxed his hand, as he had been writing for quite a long period of time. "As is with you, I despise my last name. And I can't consider myself a Gryffindor, now can I? I do like the sound of _Peverell_ though. It suits me and is a name we share in common, although I have proved no other person is worthy of that title besides me. The wand is the definitive proof."

Harry paused and then grinned. "I do like the sounds of our titles though. Lord Peverell and Lady Slytherin."

Tamara wrote back a teasing reply. "Is that a proposal, Potter?"

Harry's reply was written in the same manner. "Only if you want it to be, Tamara." He may have been written back jokingly, yet in his mind his thoughts were scattered. _"I honestly wouldn't choose any other woman, really. She's perfect for me…"_

She didn't reply though, which shocked him. _"She always has a retort to counter with."_

Harry shunted the current conversation away and went back to his previous discussion with her. "If I find the Resurrection Stone, I can finally be immortal. I don't need to make a crude thing such as a horcrux. No wonder you went mad! I mean, how could you make three* of them? One is the absolute limit!"

"Not all of us have the Hallows handed to us on a silver platter. I did what I could with what I had available. Besides, I'm not entirely convinced. The uniting of the Hallows might not grant you this supreme power. In many historical books, the Hallows were theorized to have been created by the Peverells themselves, instead of some personification of Death."

" _The only reason that she is unwilling to put much into this is because of her fear of death. It's worse in this case because it could prove that death is in fact Death, some primordial being of power unparalleled."_ Before Harry could reply back though, she kept on writing.

"Anyway, where are you going to find the second Hallow? It has been lost and has not been heard of since Cadmus originally had it, and there is no one who would know of its current whereabouts."

Harry grinned at her reply, and then he dipped his quill and wrote. "In fact, there are two people who possibly know of where it is. One of which I would never broach the subject and the other I will visit after the tournament as that will be the only time I have."

"I doubt the lead you have will be worthwhile. True knowledge of the Resurrection Stone is unknown. It in itself has probably been lost throughout centuries past." Tamara was intrigued though at whom Harry would be visiting. "Where does this crackpot who you're visiting live anyway?"

Harry had a knowing smirk etched on his face which would have irritated Tamara no end if she was physically there and could see him.

"Well, my dear, I wouldn't exactly say he lives there, but you can say that if you want. He lives in a wonderful _resort_ known as _Nurmengard."_

* * *

Sirius Black woke up that same day late in the afternoon, with a splitting headache. He rolled out of bed and promptly fell onto the floor, face first.

 _"Fuck, I really need that hangover potion",_ he moaned. Sirius willed himself to get up, which he did. He stumbled forth and got out of his room. He proceeded in the direction of the kitchen, hanging onto the rails as he walked down the stairs. He past many portraits, who sneered in disgust at what had become of the House of Black. Phineas Nigellus Black, in particular, voiced his disgust.

"You're a disgrace to our noble house boy! If only your namesake could see you. I'm ashamed to be related to you. Why, we still have no heir to House Black from the main line. I never thought I'd see the day, a Black sleeping around with filthy muggles. If that's not bad enough, you're acting like a commoner being an _Auror_ with that fool Potter. Speaking of Potter anyway, I would make their eldest heir if I could, despite the fact he's a half-blood. He's the only one that's got sense out of your lot, not that he's a part of it anyway. That boy truly is Dorea's grandson."

Phineas continued on ranting, but Sirius paid him no attention and continued stumbling forth towards the kitchen, gripping the walls. One thing out of Phineas' declaration had stunned him.

 _"Harry? He likes Harry? That old fool doesn't like anybody! How would he even know Harry? Do they both talk when James and them come over? He does have a portrait in the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts. But there would be no reason for Harry to be there anyway...if anyone was there frequently it would be Charles."_

With those thoughts running through his head, Sirius entered the kitchen and rummaged in the cupboard for a hangover potion. He was too dazed to even try and summoning the potion with his wand. _"I'd probably break the bottle or something."_

He found it almost immediately, as he often had use for it. He took it with him and left the kitchen, plonking himself down at the head of the dining table. He brought forward the various papers which he subscribed to, and first picked out the Daily Prophet. As he began to drink the potion, he read the paper at the same time. He immediately spat out the potion, not swallowing a drop of it once he read the headline. The headline itself seemed to have gotten rid of his hangover.

 **BROTHER OF BOY-WHO-LIVED UNKNOWINGLY ENTERED INTO TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT**

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is considered to be the safest places in the Wizarding World. This is where most of our children go, and where their safety is a requirement. Under the control of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, we felt secure that this would continue._

 _Until now._

 _Harry Potter, the elder brother of Charles Potter, our saviour, has been entered into the TriWizard Tournament without his consent. The TriWizard Tournament is an age old competition where only wizards of age (17 and over) may enter. Harry Potter is only 15 and in his fifth year at Hogwarts. He is competing against students who have an advantage of being two years higher than him. He is also against formidable opposition as they have been chosen as the best of their schools by the Goblet of Fire, the artifact which chooses the most capable student from their respective school._

 _This is the same artefact which Headmaster Dumbledore claimed to have heavily warded against underage students participating and being tampered with. How could he allow this to happen? It could have been anyone's child. Is our esteemed headmaster slipping with age?_

 _Why would the elder Potter even be entered into the tournament? It would be perfectly understandable if his brother was entered. His brother is reknown for his defeat over She Who Must Not Be Named, and we could understand that her followers would want to enact revenge._

 _Do not be fooled into thinking Harry Potter is just an average fifth year, though. Every Potter has attended Hogwarts, and every single one of them was placed into Gryffindor house. They are even rumoured to be directly descended from Godric Gryffindor. Yet Harry Potter was placed in Slytherin. His Hogwarts records show that he is the top of his year ever since his attendance. He is placed first in every single subject, and has broken the records for the highest marks attained in his WOMBATS from Years 1 to 4. This is currently his OWL year, and he was predicted to break the records once again if not for the tournament._

 _Every Professor at Hogwarts lavishes praise upon him and he is deemed a prodigy. Noted Dueling Master Filius Flitwick has stated that he is the best duelist he has seen at Hogwarts, hands down. Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor house, Minerva McGonagall has stated that he is the best student in all her years of teaching. Potions Master Severus Snape, who is well known for his incredibly high standards has said he has the potential to be a Potions Master._

 _Mr. Potter may be going against Viktor Krum, the famed Quidditch star and Fleur Delacour, daughter of the French Head of the Auror Office, yet it is clear to us he will hold his own in this gruelling tournament._

Sirius was shocked at what he had read in the newspaper. _"My godson is in the bloody TriWizard Tournament!"_ thought Sirius, ecstatic. _"I didn't even know he was a prodigy...even Snivellous praised him! Why didn't Prongs tell me about this? Shit, I actually haven't seen him in a few days."_

And with that thought, Sirius Black went to his fireplace, threw the Floor Powder into the fire and shouted out, "Potter Manor."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Potter Manor Lily Potter née Evans was also reading many of the papers and magazines that covered the TriWizard Tournament, especially the articles that featured her eldest son. She scowled at the article that was in Teen Witch Weekly, which was one of her guilty pleasures along with Witch Weekly. He was on the front cover of Teen Witch Weekly, which was something not even Charles had managed to do, despite his fame. The caption on the magazine enraged her even further.

 **HOGWARTS CHAMPION DEBUTS AT NO. 1 ON SEXIEST U21 LIST**

Lily read the article furiously, thinking murderous murderous thoughts murderous thoughts as she continued. _"How dare these harlots write such trash about my son...for Merlin's sake these are twenty something women who are fawning over him. He's only 15! And how dare they spread such rumours about him, being involved with so many women."_

While she was lost in her thoughts, Sirius Black entered through the fireplace, yet she did not hear him. Sirius entered the lounge and noticed that she was staring angrily at a magazine. He crept up behind her, and she still did not notice him to his surprise and glee.

"So, whatcha reading Lils?" asked Sirius casually. She shrieked and jumped up, the magazine landing in his lap.

"Black, you idiot! You gave me such a fright!" she glared angrily at him.

"Er, sorry Lily. But why didn't you tell me about Harry? I can't believe no one did. Does Remus know, or Peter?"

"Well, everyone we spoke to already know. It's been really hectic with his entry, and Dumbledore has been trying to find out who entered him in. I'm so worried, Sirius. Some dark wizard is trying to harm my family. And I've been such a bad mother to Harry, what with Charles' fame, we just hardly had time for him. We all forgot about him", Lily's face was sorrowful.

"Yes, we'll it's not like he makes it easy for us. Getting sorted into slimy Slytherin, of all places! He doesn't even talk to us. Anyways, it's not anyone's fault. Charles is the Boy-Who-Lived, after all." Sirius tried to justify him also forgetting about Harry, but at the back of his mind the guilt was festering.

Sirius continued, trying to placate Lily. "Don't worry too much Lily, you know how smart Harry is. I read about how much of a prodigy is in the Daily Prophet."

Lily grimaced. "I only found out that he was a genius recently. I haven't seen any of his reports yet. Besides, that isn't the only thing the papers are mentioning."

Her face took on an angry, furious look which left Sirius confused. _"Harry didn't do anything bad, did he?"_ He then realised that in his hand he held what had provoked Lily's legendary temper. He looked at the cover and a shocked, yet proud smile covered hid face. He looked at Lily to show his shock and question why she was so angry, yet when he saw her glaring at him, he quivered and opened up the magazine, reading through the article that was written about his godson.

His proud smile gave way to a lecherous grin as he continued reading. _"Damn, I didn't know my pup was so popular with the ladies...James should be so proud with all these older women chasing after him."_

Lily seemed to have calmed down marginally as she did not have the magazine in her hand anymore. He quickly stuffed the magazine into his pocket, so he could read it later.

"So when is this First Task? I want to go and watch as well", asked Sirius.

"It's on Monday, surprisingly", answered Lily. "I just hope he's prepared, seeing as no one can help him."

"Don't worry, Lils, he's a Potter. That's enough, but don't tell Prongs I said that", reassured Sirius.

Lily hummed in agreement, yet mentally scoffed, knowing that Harry was anything but a Potter.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Death Eater

Chapter 6

Tamara was ecstatic at the new plan Harry had shown to her, with the revelation of an almost certain ally that would effectively kill of the light side. The power the three of them would wield…with Harry and herself ruling Magical Britain at first. Then, using their ally and with his knowledge, the entire magical community of Europe. After all, he had done it before. Yet this time, he would serve them. She would make sure of it.

" _Harry really has done an amazing job at planning this. No one else besides I could have done better",_ she thought fondly. At this point she knew it was futile to not feel affection for him, and he was the only person she had ever felt this emotion towards. These were the thoughts running through her non-corporeal head even with the diary closed and back in Harry's trunk even after he had finished writing to her.

Harry then walked into the bathroom to prepare himself for the day. He took off his clothes which already hung loosely on him due to them being unbuttoned and ruffled all over. The shower was steaming hot and it immediately relieved him of all tension. His obsidian black hair, so different from his father and brother's plain brown hair and mother's red hair, began to glisten with the effect of the water. After a few more minutes, he had finished showering and dried his body completely, save his hair with a wave of his hand over himself. He changed into his uniform, the emerald lining of it similar to his eyes yet not as unique. Harry tousled his hair into its familiar yet irresistible style as he looked at himself in the mirror. He also purposefully let his neck shy of a scarf, with the red marks on view for all to see.

He checked the time and observed that only a fewpeople would be in the Great Hall for breakfast at this time. Even after writing to Tamara for a lengthy period, it was still relatively early considering the time most of the school got up. He left his room, and placed a number of charms on the door that only made it possible for him to enter. Harry proceeded through the common room, not bothering to look at the reactions of the people that were there, and exited the Slytherin dorms.

Eventually, he entered the Great Hall, noticing that only a few people were in attendance. The few people that were there, however, immediately noticed him and their eyes shifted onto his , they drifted away noticing the piercing emerald glare. He sat at his usual place at the Slytherin table, with only a few younger years in attendance that he did not know particularly well. Harry began to dish out his breakfast and began to eat, all the while reading the Daily Prophet at the same time. He grinned as he read the same article that Sirius and the whole magical population of Britain had read, effectively propelling him tobeinginternationally known.

 _"This is just the beginning",_ thought Harry gleefully, cogs whirring inside his mind. _"Now I also have to separate myself from the image of Charles and create a greater, even more revered one for myself."_

A large, regal grey owl swooped in the middle of the hall and descended towards the Slytherin table. It stopped next to Harry's plate and settled down. _"Hmm...I've seen Malfoy receiving letters from this owl before."_ Harry detached the letter from the owl. The owl appeared to wait there for a reply to send back.

The Malfoy coat of arms was emblazoned on the cover of the letter. Curiosity overcoming him, he opened up the letter deftly and began to read it.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _My name is Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Noble House of Malfoy. I believe congratulations are in order, for managing to allow Slytherin House a chance to gain glory from participating in the TriWizard Tournament, no matter how you were entered. It is a blessing that you were entered instead of your Gryffindor brother, despite how surprising it is. Also surprising is the fact that you are a Potter, yet are in Slytherin. Nevertheless, I am glad this turned out to be so. I am very much interested in speaking to you, Mr. Potter, and Ihope that we can speak after the first task of the tournament, in which I can expand on more of what I would like to speak to you about, seeing as a letter is not private enough and is easily susceptible. I trust that we can be discreet about this._

 _Lucius Malfoy_

 _Head of the Noble House of Malfoy_

Harry was surprised that Lucius Malfoy would approach him directly, no matter that it was a letter. If anything, most people approached him. _"Yet Draco informed his father directly instead of simply trying to glean information from him. He must have know that his father would help me, not that I really needit. Though he will be a good contact to have, and he will definitely help me, especially considering that it involves the return of his lady."_

He quietly banished the note away under the away table, so that no one would notice or would ever find the all if anyone found out that he was corresponding with Lucius Malfoy, known by the light families as one of the most prominent Death Eaters who escaped sentencing, it would be very suspicious. The fact that he was a Potter, yet in Slytherin was bad enough. He would automatically be branded as a traitor to the light and a dark wizard.

 _"Not that I was even light in the first place",_ sneered Harry. _"Not that they need to know that. My place as a Potter and being the son of two Gryffindors therefore automatically makes me a light wizard, and will help me infiltrate Dumbledore's organisation from the heart of it."_

As Harry continued scheming, he did not detect two figures approaching him. A slap on the back from either of them startled him out of his thoughts, and if he were a lesser wizard he would have jumped inhis place.

Robert Yaxley and Corvus Lestrange, his fellow fifth years sidled into the places next to him, all the while grinning at him, noting that they had managed to surprise the usually aware Slytherin.

"Harry, what's got you in such deep thought? That's the first time anyone's surprised you like that", questioned Corvus.

"Yeah, mate. Is it the Tournament? The First Task is on Monday..."said Robert.

Harry grinned reassuringly at them. "Yeah, it's about the First Task", he lied. "I'm not too worried about it, though, more like the reaction from my performance."

"You're going to be that bad", joked Robert. Then Corvus stepped in.

"Harry, you sound like you actually know what's going to happen in the First Task."

Harry simply put his finger to his lips and winked at Corvus. They knew that he would not tell them about the task, yet they tried anyway.

"Come on, Potter, you can tell your best mates. We won't tell anybody", begged Robert.

Harry just looked at them drily, and then went back to reading the paper. A few seconds later, he looked up from the paper and at them. Both of them were staring at him imploringly, their faces looking so pathetic that Harry laughed right at them.

"That will never work on me. Actually, I don't think it would work on anyone."

They just sighed in resignation, and started eating in a distinguished manner, much like all Slytherins. The exceptions being Crabbe and Goyle, two of the most pathetic students in Hogwarts. Harry could think of only two other students with atrocious eating habits, both of them walking to him at present.

Both of them were walking to his table, glaring at him. A witch with bushy brown hair trailed behind, yet unlike the others, refused to meet his eyes. _"Ah, the know-it-all mudblood, Granger. This will be fun."_

At this time, most of the school was in the Great Hall, so it was inevitable there would be a spectacle that was going to be caused. All of the teachers were there, including Crouch who smirked at him. Harry remembered his parting statement, and was eager to find out what he meant by that. Aurora was also there and she winked at him. Harry didn't dare return the gesture for fear of being discovered.

The _Golden Trio_ finally reached the Slytherin table, and most of the people that were in the hall were looking at the confrontation that was about to occur. The Slytherins smirked, knowing that the three Gryffindorks were going to be running back with their tails between their legs. Many of the Gryffindors groaned due to having witnessed something similar to this on previous occasions, while some were idiotic enough to believe that their housemates would exit this encounter coming out on top. The other two houses were simply just eager to watch the unfolding drama.

"Oi, Harry." No answer.

"You slimy snake, I'm talking to you!" raged Charles Potter, furious at being ignored.

Harry turned around and faced his brother, a cheerful look on his face. Inwardly, he felt anything but cheerful.

"Hello, dear _brother._ How are you on this fine day?" He greeted in a saccharine tone, which caused Charles' face to twitch in irritation and the surrounding Slytherins to either smirk or snigger.

"I don't have time for your games, Harry. I want to know why you're trying to take my fame away. I know you're jealous, but you don't have to act out like that." Ron Weasley nodded his head in agreement.

Harry just looked at them, dumbstruck, before bursting out into hearty laughter which enraged Charles even further. The other Slytherins also hearing this snickered at what was said.

" _Little brother_ , I can assure you that I am not jealous of you. I would never want to be a pompous, stupid idiot who is only concerned with himself and has delusions of grandeur. You are supposed to be a powerful, yet you are utterly useless, aren't you? If it wasn't for your brilliant friend Miss. Granger here then you would be scraping Acceptables."

At this Hermione blushed scarlet at Harry's praise, while he inwardly grimaced, having to praise the know-it-all. She however, was jumping with joy on the inside. _"Harry thinks I'm brilliant!"_

Charles and Ron did not like Hermione's reaction to the praise that Harry bestowed upon her. _"I wonder if they both like her…"_

"Th-thank you Mr. Potter", offered Hermione nervously.

"I'm only stating the truth Miss. Granger. After all, a beautiful witch such as yourself can't have too many compliments."

"Stop flirting with Hermione, you Death Eater!" shouted out Ron Weasley. _"Hmm…he seems to be very possessive of her."_

Hermione reddened in embarrassment and anger, both at the mention of the word flirting and the labeling of her crush as a Death Eater. _"That Ronald Weasley…when we get away from here",_ she raged. _"Although I do hope Harry was really flirting with me. He did call me beautiful."_

Many Slytherins were angered at Weasley's statement, with it being common for other houses, Gryffindors in particular, to label them as 'Junior Death Eaters'. What angered Harry in particular, was the fact that someone thought he would be a follower, even an idiot such as Weasley. _"While I may be alongside Tamara, I shall never be one of her followers. We will rule together, and she knows that."_

"What are you three doing at Slytherin table stirring up trouble? 20 points from Gryffindor!"

The three Gryffindors turned behind and were met with the cold, sneering face of Professor Snape. Harry simply smirked at him for his impeccable timing.

"Good morning Professor", greeted Harry cheerily. Snape simply inclined his head in greeting then returned to glaring at the trio.

To everyone's surprise, the three left without reacting to the loss of points. It helped that Hermione led the two away whilst they were still glaring at Snape, yet they knew a lost cause when they saw one.

"The number of detentions must have finally gotten through Potter and Weasley's thick skulls", laughed Robert.

Harry laughed alongside everyone, all the while grimacing inside, with the mention of the name 'Potter' reminding him of his direct relation to the idiot. _"That is a relation I will have to get rid of."_

* * *

The fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors shuffled into the Defence classroom. _"Why the old fool even considers pairing these two houses, I don't know..."_ wondered Harry. As usual, the Gryffindors sat on one side and the Slytherins on the opposite. Harry sat in between Robert and Corvus, as he usually did for most of his lessons besides Arithmancy, which they did not attend. The three of them usually sat at the back of the class away from prying eyes. Harry never felt the need to listen during any lessons, because Tamara had transferred all of her memories to him and he did the same for her.

Though she was only in her sixth year when she created her first horcrux, and would have to start paying close attention when he began his first year. _"Not that she didn't read far and beyond seventh year material…she had probably surpassed even the best of adult wizards by that time. I'm actually surprised she even gifted me with her memories."_

Crouch entered the classroom and all chattering ceased immediately. He was an intimidating site as Moody, Harry had to admit. His grizzled, scar-laden face with a portion of his nose missing, his magical eye, the peg leg, it all would intimidate most people. Most of the Gryffindors looked at him in awe and reverence, hearing stories about Alastor Moody, the greatest Auror of the modern era, from their parents.

Most of the Slytherins simply sneered at him, due to Moody being the reason members of their family were either dead or locked up in Azkaban. _"Dumbledore's an idiot for even considering Moody, the tension between Slytherin and Moody is already high, judging from their reactions. And he's far too paranoid."_

Yet Harry did admire the real Moody in many ways, for him having no qualms about killing the opposition unlike most of the inept light side. It also helped considering which house he came from.

" _If only they knew who they were actually being taught by…Corvus would be so happy. And no one would ever suspect this was a Death Eater, and that Mad-Eye Moody was trapped in a trunk. Not even Dumbledore, one of his closest friends."_

Moody stopped in front of his desk and faced the class. His magical eye darted everywhere, scanning over everything, which prompted shudders from a few girls.

"Moody. Alastor Moody."

" _Did Crouch watch James Bond?"_ His introduction drew sniggers from the muggleborn students and even a few half bloods, as he magically wrote his surname on the board. He turned back and faced the class once again.

"Ex-auror and your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

" _His opening speech is similar to Lockheart's during third year yet nowhere near as arrogant or as many titles, yet he deserves much more."_

Moody continued on. "I'm only here because Dumbledore asked me and I'll only be here for one year. End of story. Any questions?"

No one put their hand up.

His face twisted into a horrible grin and his voice softened. "When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach, unlike your other teachers." _"Not that we had any good ones",_ sneered Harry.

We are going to learn about the most commonly known dark magic. The Unforgivables." With the mention of the last word, many people looked at him in shock and some gasped. _"He did mention a practical approach",_ thought Harry in shock. _"Surely he isn't…"_

His thoughts were interrupted as Moody began explaining. "There are three Unforgivable Curses. Each of which will earn you a one way trip to Azkaban. For the first three lessons of the term, I will introduce you to each Unforgivable. One curse per lesson."

Moody began writing on the board. "The first one is the Imperius Curse. It gave the Ministry a lot of problems in You-Know-Who's time. You see there were many witches and wizards who served under her. When we all caught them, a lot of them claimed to be under the Imperius and escaped trial. They still walk free today. If there's anything I hate more, it's a Death Eater who walked free."

" _Hmm, there's certainly a double meaning to that. He must hate that some walked free while he spent over a decade in Azkaban",_ thought Harry.

Moody brought a jar forth and put it on his table. He opened it up and took out the spider, which was inside and placed it on the desk. He pointed his wand directly at the spider and muttered, " _Imperio!"_

His wand seemed to be controlling the spider, and made it do all sorts of things. He made it dance a jig on the desk which some people laughed at. When he made it crawl on people, or hovered it above their face, everyone laughed uproariously at their reaction. Until it went on them.

Eventually it went on Harry, yet he stayed still and didn't react to it, which he could see annoyed Crouch slightly.

"The Imperius Curse", repeated Moody. "Total control. Only very powerful wizards or those who are trained can resist it. It can be fought, but only a few of you will be able to truly resist it. "Let's see if any of you are more powerful than those _adult_ wizards who couldn't even resist it."

Lucian Bole reddened in embarrassment, as his father was one of those who claimed to be under the influence of the Imperius.

"Well, come on then", barked Moody. "I don't have all day."

Everyone hesitated slightly. No one was willing to be put under the curse.

"Potter!" barked Moody. _"Of course it would be me. That's what he meant",_ groaned Harry.

Harry walked up to the front confidently and merely smirked at Crouch. "Now let's see how you handle this Potter. Imperio!"

This was one of a very small amount of things that could not simply be overcome by Occulmency. The Imperius Curse did not simply control your mind, but also your body as was the case with the spider.

When Harry felt the Imperius Curse, it was possibly the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt. He felt incredibly relaxed, as if he had been smoking some high grade weed. He could feel his body moving of its own will and Moody's voice echoing in the back of his mind. It seemed to be very distant though, and Harry could hardly hear it. He easily pushed the voices aside and turned back to Crouch, raising an eyebrow and shocking him immensely, even though nobody could see it.

Everyone looked at Harry awestruck. Crouch grinned creepily at him, yet Harry knew he was disappointed that he was not able to make Harry do anything embarrassing.

"Well, will you look at that! Potter managed to throw the curse off on his first try. Let's see if you can do that again."

Moody tried to put him under the Imperius twice more after that, and after eventually giving up, he slapped him heartily on the back (albeit painfully) and told him to go sit down.

"Alright then, so who wants to go next?" A flurry of hands shot up.

Yet nobody could throw it off at all. Moody made Katie Bell squawk and act like a chicken, Cormac McLaggen to profess his love for Hagrid and even Corvus to run around the class singing the Hogwarts school song.

Harry didn't deny that he felt smug as he witnessed everyone fail miserably.


	7. Chapter 7 - Treasure Hunting

Chapter 7

The Room of Requirement, in Harry's mind, was possibly the greatest creation ever made by the founders. He had stumbled onto it by mistake last year, and was surprised that Tamara knew nothing of it, seeing as there was nothing of it in her memories. It seemed that no one had found it and it hadn't been visited in possibly centuries. It was not even visible on the original Marauder's Map before Harry renewed it with new places he had discovered such as the Chamber of Secrets and numerous other secret passageways. He couldn't wait to introduce Tamara to it. The Chamber of Secrets, which she discovered, was nothing in comparison to the Room of Requirement. Harry doubted Dumbledore even knew about it and that information and knowledge of the Room had been lost through the centuries. It was not even mentioned in _'Hogwarts: A History',_ a book with the most accurate knowledge on Hogwarts.

Harry had only used it on a few occasions since he had first found it, mostly due to a lack of opportunity and due to his upcoming plans which he would enact much later and was currently building a foundation for, in which the Tournament would help build. _"This tournament is truly a gift in disguise…"_

At this point in time Harry was on the seventh floor corridor, in front of the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. _"How could that idiot think he could train those trolls, in ballet no less",_ thought Harry, disgusted with the sheer stupidity of the wizard.*1 Never did he think anyone could be so idiotic when he first saw it. A few minutes later his brother proved him wrong.

There were a few limitations Harry had discovered on the room during the few times he had used it. Food could not be summoned, and he understood that, as that was in accordance with Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, which was only learnt in their seventh year. Rowena Ravenclaw would be disgusted, if Gamp's Law was founded in that time. At best it should be theory learnt during their fifth year. The decline had occurred for some time, and it had increased drastically ever since Tamara's Headmaster, Armando Dippet, hired Dumbledore as Transfiguration teacher. Minerva McGonagall, who thought of herself as Tamara's rival during their time at Hogwarts yet could never compare, never bothered to do anything about the standards.

The hiring of below-par teachers under the headship of Albus Dumbledore continued, especially with Rubeus Hagrid as Care of Magical Creatures Professor, the ghost Cuthbert Binns as Professor of History of Magic and Sibyll Trelawney as the Divination teacher.

Harry vowed that he would rid Hogwarts of them, one by one and eventually, Dumbledore.

Another problem was that the room would not change while he was inside, and so he had to exit every time he required something different.

He started pacing to and fro in front of the painting while thinking intently of what he needed. After the third time, a large door appeared in the wall. Harry pushed the door forward and entered. It swung shut behind him.

What appeared in front of Harry resembled a gymnasium. This was a word that did not exist in a wizard's vocabulary and only the muggleborns knew of them, though it did not look the case for many of them.

Harry had only visited muggle gyms on a few occasions, without his parents knowing otherwise his parent would make him take Charles along. _"Merlin knows the boy needs it."_ The boy probably only gained the slightest interest due to his fame, and that was only from British witches. The British witches were not as enamoured with the Boy-Who-Lived as their English counterparts, purely because Voldemort was only occupied on taking over Britain and her campaign never extended into other countries. Grindelwald took over most of Europe including France and Bulgaria, and that was why he was feared and revered even more so. _"I wonder who would win if he and Tamara dueled. She is capable of greater feats of magic and is definitely more powerful, yet Grindelwald is a better strategist. I mean, he got the muggles to kill themselves off!"_

Harry tried to exercise as much as possible for obvious and not-so-obvious reasons. Firstly, it was the reason he had the physique he currently had which women drooled over. _"What a benefit that is…"_ thought Harry. It also helped greatly with the control of his magic and his magical core in general. He had more control of it and it was readily available, at his fingertips. His wandless ability increased as did his agility and strength to hold himself in battle. _"It's actually shocking how wizards simply stand and duel, without moving or even dodging. No wonder so many succumb to Avada Kedavra."_

Avada Kedavra. Two words he would never forget. Harry distinctly remembered the curse hurtling towards him as a baby and it rebounding back at the cloaked figure who cursed it at him in the first place. He often had dreams of that night, not nightmares, because the dreams simply didn't scare him. He would also never forget the colour of the curse, due to his dreams and also because he saw it whenever he looked at a mirror. His eyes may have unnerved many people, yet you could never deny the absolute beauty of them. Lily Potter's eyes paled in comparison.

Harry first began working on the treadmill. _"It is surprising how the room is able to create muggle inventions so accurately. And they don't even need electricity to function!"_

After around half an hour on the treadmill he moved onto more intense equipment, such as weights, which he doubted most purebloods could lift as they were so self-reliant on magic. _"Take away their wands, and what are they?"_

Harry preferred exercising in the Room of Requirement instead of running around the castle because of prior incidents and also that the Room had so much more to offer. There were cases of girls hiding behind bushes or following him. There were actually girls who got up early to follow him, much to his shock. _"At least I have my own zealous fan girls",_ thought Harry wryly.

After some time exercising on the various equipment the room had offered, Harry exited the room and once again paced across the painting, this time thinking of a luxurious Jacuzzi which he could just relax in. _"It's surprising that no one ever walks along this corridor, yet the only thing of importance on this level is Trelawney's class."_

As he entered he grinned at the sight that lay before him. It was right in the center, and looked like something you would in a muggle playboy billionaire's mansion. _"I may detest muggles, but you've got to pay respect to Hugh Hefner. Greatest muggle there ever was."_

He stripped himself of all of his clothes and eased himself into the steaming, yet relaxing water. Harry groaned out in pleasure, a satisfied look on his face. With a feeling of serenity, surrounding the whole room, Harry's thoughts drifted to more important tasks at hand.

" _It's already Friday today, that means the First Task is in only two days. Karkaroff and Maxime must have told the other two about the dragons, so they must be prepared by now. Krum looks the type to go aggressive on it, and just shower it with spells while Delacour is the complete opposite. She will probably avoid confronting the dragon at all, which means she will probably get the fewest amount of points if both of them are successful. The judges and the crowd in particular, want something electrifying that will wow them…breathtaking feats of magic."_

After thinking it over for some time and even sifting through Tamara's memories, Harry found the perfect strategy to use against the dragon. _"It may make many people suspicious, but it is guaranteed to gain me 50 points. Even with the bias I suspect Karkaroff will show he will definitely give me a ten."_

After an hour or so later, Harry finally got out and dried himself, then changed back into his clothes. _"_ _ **Tempus**_ _",_ he casted wandlessly and wordlessly. The time was 7:24pm and Harry had just under 40 minutes left before he had to leave. _"Enough time to try just one more thing",_ he thought.

Harry exited the room one more time and the door sealed and disappeared behind him. He stood and faced the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy and at the same time thinking of a new room which he could use. He began the same process he did on the previous two occasions to open the Room.

" _This is beginning to get very tedious",_ he moaned. _"Now, I need a room where all the rare and old things that have been lost at Hogwarts are."_

The door began to form again, yet much slower than the previous occasions which indicated to Harry that the Room was actually summoning the items instead of creating them. _"There must be a goldmine behind that door",_ thought Harry, not even attempting to hide the greed in his thoughts. _"There will be a large amount of things, considering that Hogwarts has been around for just under a millennium. The amount of times that it was renovated also means there should be a lot."_

A thought struck him which excited him immensely. _"For fuck's sake, there could be bloody Founder's items in there. Artifacts that belonged to Salazar Slytherin, or Rowena Ravenclaw, or even Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."_

Harry listed them as which he would want to find the most. _"I wouldn't mind Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. Even though her house is useless, she is still a founder so she deserves respect unlike those duffers."_

The door finally opened, and when it did, Harry all but ran inside.

" _Holy mother of fucking Merlin."_

No other thoughts came to Harry's head as he stared around, staggered by the size of it and the sheer amount of objects which occupied the room. There were piles of things everywhere. Objects that glinted due to the expensive materials they were made from were everywhere. Gold, silver, platinum, even metals that Harry could not recognise. There were swords of all sizes, scabbards decorated in rare materials, shields, even staffs which would have been common in the time of the Founders and even later. Grandiose looking furniture and chairs in which some of the greatest wizards could have sat at. There was even a large pile of coins, which were neither galleons nor sickles or even knuts. There were grand statues in all corners, made of marble and such materials.

It was marvelous.

In the middle of it all, was an enormous Round Table. _"Obviously not King Arthur's one, as it is rather plain, surprisingly."_

The table was crafted rather well, yet it was not as splendid as the various objects throughout the room. On the table though, was a host of different items which entranced Harry immediately and he dove forward to look at them. At the corner Harry was at there were many wands piled together that were all covered in dust.

" _I wonder who they belonged to…"_

Harry summoned a few of the coins from the massive pile and, after whipping out his wand from his holster, transfigured one of the coins into a large, albeit reasonably sized bag. He cast a few charms on the bag, such as it increasing the space on the inside, yet not making the bag bottomless and also charming it so that all the objects placed inside would be unbreakable. He grabbed all of the wands and quickly scanned over them, before carefully putting them into the bag. They were all very beautiful and of exceptional craftsmanship. They were all unique, yet could not compare to Harry's.

" _I have to find out the specifics of these wands and who owned them. They just seem to hum with power."_

After putting the wands away, Harry looked at the next thing that caught his attention. On the table were a stack of portraits, which Harry brought in front of him to look at closely. There were four in total, and the first one both shocked him and excited him immensely.

It was a portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

He stood tall and proud, his head cocked to one side, beard and long hair flowing and both of his hands on the hilt of the legendary Sword of Gryffindor. A sword created from pure silver, with numerous rubies set into it, and created by the Goblin King, Ragnok the First. The sword had numerous enchantments and was an item Harry was hoping to find somewhere in the room.

Godric's maroon robes, nothing like the horrible red that made up half of the colours of Gryffindor House, covered his burly frame. His eyes seemed to be a plain brown, yet they screamed arrogance and one of his eyebrows were upturned, as if he was looking in derision at Harry.

What was surprising to Harry was that he looked as French as he did British. He had so many distinct French features and it was impossible to deny that he was of French lineage. _"How that would shock the British and please France, although it clearly shows the stupidity of the English. It's even in his surname…Gryffindor. Gryffin d 'or, meaning golden griffin in English. Oh how, families like the Weasleys and Potters will rue that noble, great Godric Gryffindor was a frog!"_

His portrait, to Harry's delight, was a live one which was not activated. _"The information I can gleam from a founder will aid me greatly. Gryffindor was supposedly the greatest duelist of his era. I will have to activate him, yet much later."_

Harry shrunk Gryffindor's portrait to a very small size and placed him inside the bag, intending to return the portrait to its original size and activate it much later.

The next portrait was that of Helga Hufflepuff.

She had a kindly demeanor about her, with a gentle smile on her face. She was slightly plump, although you could not say she was fat as history depicted her to be. _"She is rather gifted though, I don't think I've seen a woman as gifted as her",_ thought Harry, looking at her chest. He was just glad that her portrait wasn't currently activated. _"Imagine that, being able to speak with a founder, and the first thing you do is stare at her cleavage!"_

She had a light shade of red as her hair colour. _"Thankfully, it's nowhere near Weasley red. It's more the colour of a Bones",_ thought Harry, remembering the colour that Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and her niece, Susan, who was a fourth year Hufflepuff seemed to possess. _"They both even look like they could be descended from Hufflepuff, especially Susan, with her rack. Amelia will also be a huge ally to gain, although she will be the hardest to crack, seeing as she is probably the only non-corrupt official. Fudge is already in the bag, through Malfoy, yet Bones will take some time."_

Hufflepuff wore earth brown robes which just seemed to emit warmth, and in her hands she held the famed, yet lost Cup of Helga Hufflepuff. It was a small golden cup with two wonderfully crafted handles on each side, with Helga holding the cup with one of the handles, and her other hand supporting the cup by its base. There was a badger engraved onto the side and there were even a few jewels inset. The cup was rumored to have numerous magical properties, such as being able to rid any drink of poisons and contaminations, and even being able to turn water into wine. _"My, wouldn't the muggles love to get their hands on this cup…they would think it was the bloody Holy Grail."_

Although she was thought of being a Welsh witch, it was obvious Helga had Scandinavian ancestry from looking at her features. Her figure indicated to that, as did her name. _"I mean, can you get more obvious_

Harry shrunk her portrait and carefully placed it in the bag next to Gryffindor's portrait. _"I wonder how he will respond to me; I am his heir after all yet am in Slytherin."_

Rowena Ravenclaw was the next founder Harry was faced with.

" _Fuck, is she gorgeous."_

Harry was dazzled by the elegant, yet austere beauty that was Rowena Ravenclaw. Like the other founders, she seemed to be in her late 30s to early 40s in regards to age. Her dark raven hair flowed in front of her shoulders rather than behind. Her face had a slightly stern expression on it and her dark blue eyes, so similar to the colour of her house, pulsed with wisdom and intellect.

Surprisingly, Rowena wore dark green and black robe, though they were nowhere near the colour of Slytherin. _"They do fit her rather snugly."_

What really attracted Harry's attention, was what sat atop her forehead.

"The diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw", he whispered out in wonder. _"This is possibly the greatest Founder's item. It's said to actually enhance the wisdom of the wearer. It is a pity that only a woman can wear it though."_

Rowena was the only founder so far that looked purely British, and history proved to be true with the knowledge that she was a Scottish witch.

Harry shrunk her portrait and carefully put it in the bag.

The last, but not least, in Harry's mind was the one he was most excited to see.

"Salazar Slytherin." The name escaped his mouth, with no reverence hidden.

Salazar was a tall, intimidating man with a sneer on his face as he looked on imperiously at Harry. He was bald, yet had a thin wispy beard that covered a bit of a locket that hung upon him.

" _Slytherin's Locket. It is pointless searching for that as it is in Voldemort's possession. Tamara did intend to turn it into a horcrux and so it probably is." *_ _2_

He wore emerald green and black robes, with hints of silver and his robes as a whole embodied the colours of Slytherin House. If there was anyone Harry wanted to talk to, it was Salazar Slytherin. He was known as the most skilled wizard in Legilimency and a master of the Dark Arts. The knowledge he could gain from Slytherin would be priceless. _"And I can even convince him that I'm his heir with the use of Parseltongue."_

The background of the portrait, as is synonymous with all the other portraits, was a backdrop of Hogwarts. _"It actually looks slightly smaller than it is currently",_ thought Harry.

Harry shrunk the final portrait and put it into the bag. _"I'll only activate them after the First Task, and then I will be able to have sufficient time to have a long conversation with all of them. Even Hufflepuff."_

Harry left the table with bag in hand, after growing bored of it and began wandering around the room in search of anything else he could take along with him. He began walking in between the mountains of objects, some of them piling up and almost reaching the ceiling. _"It's going to take forever for me to find anything worthwhile that I can take now",_ groaned Harry.

He stopped at the foot of one pile and picked up a candlestick holder which he threw away in disgust. _"It could be from the tenth century, but who knows? It is utterly useless, anyway."_

After much wandering about, Harry finally stopped at a small table which was near a massive mountain of objects. There were various things on the small table, such as two golden globes, candles, jars full of various potion ingredients which Harry made a note to come back for at a later date and other assorted items.

What really caught Harry's eye though, was a beautiful black box that rested on the table. It was the type of box that usually housed something valuable and special. It looked very old, yet was in immaculate condition. On the front of the box, was a picture of a raven, one that looked exactly like the one depicted with Ravenclaw house.

" _This must belong to the Ravenclaw family",_ thought Harry excitedly. His hands eagerly darted forward and he brought the box closer to him. With trembling hands, he slowly opened the box, still shivering with anticipation.

Harry gasped out loud.

Inside the box, was a beautiful purple cushion that was of satin. That was not what gained his attention, though.

Resting on the cushion, was it.

The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw.

It was the most exquisite piece of jewelry, in Harry's opinion.

A golden diadem, which was a much better colour than the typical silver ones. It was not even the slightest bit garish, to Harry's surprise. _"As if it could ever be",_ he thought.

It had numerous small diamonds inset into it, except for the middle, in which a large oval-shaped blue sapphire acted as a link between the two halves of the diadem. Two other sapphires, one circular and the other oval-shaped, hung from the main one, yet dangled freely and were not supported by the diadem. Etched onto the diadem, on the front side at the bottom and in clear view for everyone to see, even if a person wore it, were the words _'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'._

Harry held it up, looking at it in joy. _"Ravenclaw's bloody diadem! It's mine! All mine!"_ he exclaimed happily. _"And it is said to enhance the wisdom of the wearer…"_

He held the diadem above his head, as if contemplating whether to put it on or not, regardless of his gender. Harry decided against it, however, and placed it back on the cushion.

" _If I can't wear it, then what do I do with it?"_

Immediately a thought came to Harry's head. He pictured Tamara, looking as regal and untouchable as ever, wearing an exquisite ball gown. No man could resist staring at her and all the women looked at her, the envy obvious on their faces. Standing next to her, was none other than Harry. Both of them looking at each other's eyes, the love and tenderness evident. Harry's eyes drifted to her forehead, and sitting atop her forehead, was none other than the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw.

The thought was banished from Harry's mind, yet he could not stop grinning at what he saw. _"I intend to make that dream a reality."_

He tenderly centered the diadem on the cushion, and closed the box. He shrunk the box and placed it inside the bag, this time with more care than any of the other items.

" _ **Tempus**_ ", casted Harry. The time was 7:52 pm. _"Fuck, I only have a few minutes to get there",_ he cursed.

He sped out of the Room of Requirement, bag in hand, and sprinted to the Head Girl's dorm, a carefree smile on his face. After finding out all that he did today, nothing could wipe the smile of his face. He may have been going to the Head Girl's dorm for wild passionate sex, yet the only thing he could think of was the image of him and Tamara together, the diadem sitting prettily atop her forehead.

* * *

 **A/N 1: *** **1** **The info about Barnabas the Barmy was taken from Pottermore and is all true.**

 ***** **2** **Voldemort only made 3 horcruxes in this world, as 3 is the other magically powerful number** **besides 7, and Ravenclaw's diadem isn't one of them. So far it's the diary, Slytherin's locket** **and the last one will be revealed later on.**

 **A/N 2: By the way that last daydream of Harry's is a hint, for those of you who didn't notice ;)**

 **This is my first foray into Fanfiction, so I do hope I'm doing a good job. If you have any ideas, you can add them in a review and I'll consider it.**

 **P.S: Keep your fingers crossed for the next chapter, I may decide to do the First Task there depending on feedback (reviews)**

 **Thanks for the support, and please review guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Weighing of the Wands

Chapter 8

"Professor Flitwick, sir!"

The man in question and most of the class looked to the doorway of the room, where fourth year Hermione Granger looked around shyly, with everyone looking at her. The fifth year Slytherins mostly sneered at her or looked at her in disgust. The Hufflepuffs were as kind as usual and waited expectantly for her to continue.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?" asked Flitwick kindly.

"Sir, I'm here to fetch Harry Potter. Mr. Bagman is requesting for all of the champions. I think they're going to take photographs", offered Hermione in a surprisingly meek tone, a far cry from the condescending, know-it-all way she spoke.

"Oh, of course", squeaked Flitwick excitedly. "Mr. Potter, you may leave at once."

The excitement from Flitwick was tangible and all the students began to chatter about the tournament.

"Of course, Professor", replied Harry smoothly, as he stood up, brushing down his robes. "I will complete my homework in time for the next lesson."

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Mr. Potter. You're excused from all work and your OWLs for the year, due to the tournament. All the other competitors have also been excused from their exams as well."

Almost all of the students looked towards Harry in jealously. " _Granger actually looks sorry for me",_ thought Harry, looking at the compassionate look she seemed to direct at him. He began to pack his books into his bag, slung it over his shoulder and proceeded to the entrance, receiving many cheers on his way out.

Hermione hadn't moved an inch. "Miss. Granger?" She snapped out of her reverie, and was faced with the amused face of Harry Potter, an aristocratic eyebrow raised. Her face adopted a dark hue, which Harry tried not to smirk at. "Ladies first, Miss. Granger."

"It's Hermione", she stammered out. A beautiful smile appeared on his face, one that was known to break many hearts. Hermione could do nothing else but lead him on, so he couldn't see her face.

"So…what exactly do they need the champions for, Hermione?" queried Harry. With his question being a perfect example of her being able to regurgitate information she had read previously, she gained much of her confidence back.

"This is a time when the Wand Weighing Ceremony is usually held, which is where the specifications of the champions' wands are given, which has always been done by the Ollivander family throughout the tournament ever since its conception. The ceremony also gives a chance for the media to interview the competitors and take pictures. The ceremony is mostly a media event in general, though this has only been a recent thing, since the Tournament was last held around two hundred years ago."

Hermione stopped talking, as she had noticed that she was starting to ramble, and blushed furiously. "Sorry about that. It's just when I-."

Harry gently cut in, so as not to be rude. "Why are you apologizing, Hermione? You should never apologise for having intelligence of your caliber. No wonder many call you the smartest witch of your generation", said Harry, laying on the praise rather thickly.

" _I really hate praising this mudblood. Please, she's not even the smartest witch in her year. Anyone can read a book and simply spew forth what they have read."_

Hermione was unaware of his thoughts and simply basked in his praise which he bestowed upon her. She simply thanked him shakily, not being able to formulate any words in response or gratitude. They both proceeded in the direction of the same room that Harry entered the day his name came out of the Goblet, with no further words being spoken on the way, due to both of them being in deep thought.

Hermione's thoughts were running amok because of Harry's last few words, while Harry was slightly panicking inside. He already knew about the Weighing of the Wands, but simply entertained Hermione. What he was worried about was the part where Ollivander would be there and would reveal the specifications of his wand to the entire Wizarding World. Any wizard who knew of the history of the Deathly Hallows would know of Harry's wand being the Elder Wand.

" _And I can't have that happening now. I know Ollivander would never want to, but his family is bound by their centuries long contract with the Goblet to perform their duties."_

Due to this, Harry had already decided that he would not hand over the Elder Wand to Ollivander, but would instead hand over one of the wands he had picked from the collection he had found in the Room of Requirement. Harry had chosen a specific wand in particular, as he had felt a slight pull to it. _"Heck, I felt a slight pull from all of them, but this one was one of the strongest. It's also the most beautiful one as well."_ He took the wand out, and studied it as he twirled it in his hands. What was most intriguing was that the wand was made out of a metal of some sort, which shocked Harry immensely, as wands were only ever made of wood. Even the Elder Wand.

The metal was silvery in colour and was lustrous. There were many blue sapphires that were inset into the wand near the tip, and the colour of the jewels immediately reminded Harry of the colour of Ravenclaw. Sapphire blue lines, matching the colour of the jewels, ran down the middle of the wand, and they seemed to hum with restrained power. _"It would make sense if they actually did, seeing how similar they look to runes of energy. So very few wands have ever had runes carved into them, that practice has been abandoned for some time."_

The wand caught Hermione's attention and she gasped at the beauty of it. _"_ Is that your wand! It's the most beautiful wand I've ever seen!"she said in awe, marveling in the sheer beauty of it.

" _Well, it is a showstopper",_ thought Harry proudly. "Yes, it is rather unique, in my opinion. You will rarely come across a wand such as this."

"I know I've just never seen a wand that isn't made of wood before. I didn't even know that was possible, as I read that wands were required to be made of wood to function and actually maintain the conduction of magic. It doesn't even look like something Mr. Ollivander would make! Those jewels are rather dazzling as well…this wand must have been rather expensive. And it looks like it just has power within in it, even though I read that wands are simply conductors of a wizards magic. And are those runes inscribed on it? I've been learning about runes this year with Professor Babbling…she is rather good. And she often praises you in class and says you are her best student. By the way, what is your wand made up of? My wand is made of vine wood, and has a dragon heartstring core", she finished rather proudly, not aware of her incessant rambling.

" _Finally, the know-it-all has stopped talking. She simply doesn't know when to quit. It's like listening to chalk screeching on a chalkboard. And she once again shows how clueless she is. I mean, how rude is it to ask someone for their wand specifications? Just a typical mudblood."_

Harry's face gave no indication of his inner thoughts and looked at her gently. "Hermione, I'm just giving you advice, and I know you wouldn't have knowledge of this considering you weren't brought up in the wizarding world. It is considered to be very rude to ask a wizard of their wand specifications, as it is as if you are trying to find out their weaknesses, and above all it is a rather personal question. I know you meant harm, and I'm simply just helping you."

Hermione looked horrified at what she had done at first, but as Harry finished off, she had calmed down greatly. "Thanks for that Harry, I honestly didn't know", she said quietly.

"I know Hermione", he said kindly, as they entered the room. "Yet I suspect you will find out in the Daily Prophet or some other paper anyway", he finished as he saw many reporters surrounded by photographers, along with Garrick Ollivander standing near Barty Crouch. _"I suspect he is trying to hide from Dumbledore_ ", thought Harry, a grin appearing on his face.

The room had changed significantly from the last time Harry was there on the day of the tournament. A lot of space had been created in the middle by shifting many things to the side of the room out of the way. It made the room seem enormous, and it had to be, considering the amount of reporters and photographers along with the officials there. Reporters not just from England, or even France and Bulgaria, but other magical communities such as Spain, Italy and Sweden to name a few from Europe. _"There's even an American and an Australian paper",_ noted Harry, listening to the unmistakable New York accent coming from one of the reporters, who was talking to a colleague with a drawl that had to be native to Down Under.

There was a long table in the room, which seemed to be able to seat a number of people, though only Ludo Bagman was sitting down, though not for long. As soon as he saw Harry, he got up excitedly and waddled to the door. "Welcome, welcome Mr. Potter", he said excitedly. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Contestant Number 3 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

This seemed to shock everyone out of their chatter and they all turned to see the boy in question. _"No not a boy-a man",_ thought several of the female reporters- and even a few male ones- as a startlingly handsome man of who seemed to look around seventeen to eighteen years of age with the agility and litheness of a panther or jungle cat of some sort. His walk was both elegant and predatory, and it made most of the women in the room to feel a tingling feeling down below. Indeed, Harry Potter was the subject of many women's fantasies, young and old.

" _Not bad for a 15 year old",_ he thought proudly, looking at their reactions. Bagman directed him to a woman Harry recognised immediately. Anyone who regularly followed the Daily Prophet would. Most of the boys in Hogwarts lusted over her, with her dirty blonde hair, lightning blue eyes, her overall pureblooded features that showed no sign of inbreeding, and her long legs complimenting her frame. She was a quite a few years older than Lily Potter, yet looked the age of a woman in her twenties. Remarkable considering Rita was thirty nine years old. _"Witches and wizards do age slowly once they hit their twenties, although she has aged better than most."_

"Mr. Potter, this is Rita Skeeter, as you most likely know", said Bagman, introducing Harry to her. "She's just doing a small piece on the tournament for the Prophet, you know. . ."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo", said Rita, licking her lips as her eyes trailed over Harry. He winked at her, yet that did not surprise her, but what he did next did. He held his hand out, and Rita, thinking that he wanted to shake her hand, brought forward hers to delicately shake his. Instead, Harry grasped her fingers and gently brushed his lips over her hand. She was surprised, yet did not blush like most other women would. A faint hint of pink adorned her face, barely visible.

"Good morning, Miss. Skeeter", greeted Harry charmingly. "I must say, I am privileged to be in the presence of your beauty", he flirted. _"The line may be clichéd, but it always works for me",_ thought Harry, seeing the red becoming even more pronounced.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You are much better at flirting than your father", complimented Rita. "He's awful at it", she laughed.

"I know", laughed Harry alongside her. "That's what the countless women who rejected him told me."

Rita's eyes gained an intrigued look and she turned to Bagman who was still there and staring at Harry as if he was the second coming of Merlin. "Ludo, I've already interviewed the other champions and seeing as I haven't interviewed _Harry_ here and they're still preparing to begin the ceremony, I was wondering if I could start now. He will be the most important, seeing as he's the youngest and the Hogwarts champion." She then fluttered her eyebrows seductively at him to aid in convincing him.

"Of-of course, Rita", stammered out Bagman.

"Excellent", she replied and took Harry's handtook into hers, leading him out of the room.

"It's far too noisy there, and not private enough. Let's find somewhere much more...intimate", she said alluringly.

"I know the perfect place", replied Harry, leading her out of the Great Hall, with her trailing beside him.

He opened a nearby door and they both stepped inside. They both sat on opposite benches that were there, and faced each other.

"My, my, a broom cupboard? Harry, you naughty boy."

"I'm sorry", said Harry, both of them knowing he was not really apologising. "It's just that I come here often and it was the first place I could think of."

"Oh, I'm not complaining about that. Not at all." Rita reached into her bag, which looked rather expensive to Harry. _"Is that basilisk hide? How much does the Prophet actually pay her?"_ She first took a few candles out and placed them around, intending to bring some light to the dark room. She took out her wand with the intention of lighting the candles with them, but to her shock, a wave of Harry's hand caused a bright flame to emit from the wicks of the candles. _"Let's get her hooked",_ thought Harry. _"Witches love powerful wizards, and Slytherin witches even more so."_

"Y-you can do wandless magic!", she stammered out.

"Yes, I can", he said smirking at her as he levitated one of the candles towards him wandlessly, and began to change the flame to a variety of colours, from blue to green to even black, without even moving his hand or doing anything at all, besides simply visualising what he wanted and projecting his magic.

Rita gasped at the effortless display of further examples of wandless magic, which was known to be the hardest disciple of magic to even do the most basic of skills.

"How can you do that?", she questioned. "Only Dumbledore and You-Know-Who are capable of powerful wandless magic. You're only fifteen, for Morgana's sake! No one is that powerful at that age...", she said, her thoughts trailing of as she looked at him speculatively.

"Let's just say Miss. Skeeter, I am no average fifteen year old. _"That's for sure",_ thought Rita, the lust clearly visible in her eyes as she scanned over his body.

"My magical core is probably greater than most adult wizards. When I graduate, I will most likely overtake Albus Dumbledore in terms of sheer power. I've already overtaken him in terms of knowledge", finished off Harry, arrogance resonating in his words, yet it seemed to be as if he was telling the truth. Rita though couldn't help but scoff at his statement, as many would. _"He is undoubtedly powerful, anyone could sense it easily, but no one is that powerful! He's simply overconfident and getting too ahead of himself."_

Harry smirked as he could see the disbelief she showed at her statement. "You don't believe me, do you? Well then, here is something that will really shock you. Has anybody ever wondered why I am the prodigy and am breaking records, yet my brother is the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm the better looking brother, the first born and obviously the more powerful one, yet Charles Potter was said to have prevailed over Voldemort that night." Rita flinched at the name. "For Merlin's sake, he can't even say the name of a witch he supposedly defeated as a baby!"

In Harry's semi-rant, there was something glaring that Rita picked up from there. "What do you mean supposedly, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, how do you decide which one of us defeated her? There were two kids there that night, how does Dumbledore simply come in and proclaim Charles as the one who vanquished her? There was no indication at all."

"So what are you exactly saying, Mr. Potter?", queried Rita. "That you are the Boy-Who-Lived. It's going to take a lot more than speculation to convince me of that", she scoffed.

Harry took out his spare wand and Rita couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it. _"It's the most beautiful wand I've ever seen...but what is it made of? That's not wood, more like silver or some metal."_ Rita had only been with him for a few minutes, but all she could think was of how much of a conundrum Harry Potter truly was.

The tip of the wand emitted a pure white light that caused the sapphires on the wand to sparkle brilliantly and give an ethereal feel to it. For a second Harry's mind wavered as he was entranced by the beauty of it and Rita couldn't take her eyes off even if she wanted to.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my soul and magic that I was the one who reflected the Avada Kedavra curse back at Voldemort that night. So I swear, so mote it be!"

The tip of the wand glowed even brighter for a few seconds before the light died out. Rita was in too much of a shock at the magical vow Harry made to even cringe at the mention of Tamara's future title. Her thoughts were running furiously in her mind, but the rational part of her mind knew that she had stumbled upon a gold mine. _"Possibly the greatest scoop of my career...and that's saying something. Yet I can't help but feel as if I can't reveal that for some time."_

She turned and faced him. "So you are the true Boy-Who-Lived then? Not your brother, the Gryffindork?"

The last word intrigued Harry. Only one house really ever used that word. "You were a Slytherin, Miss. Skeeter?"

"Yes, I was", she answered, her face gleaming.

"Excellent", replied Harry. "Then you'll appreciate what a Parselmouth is able to do", he finished of, as he leaned in and began nipping at her neck, all the while hissing seductively into her ear, causing her to shiver in desire.

At the same time he applied another wandless compulsion spell which was done so that she would trust him and wouldn't run out of the room going to publish everything he had just told her. _"She is the main reporter for the Daily Prophet, Wizarding Britain's most read paper and will prove to be very useful later on",_ thought Harry, as he took his opportunity to enact another scheme.

He finally moved away from her, and smirked, seeing the state she was in. Rita's face was flushed, and she was panting, all the while looking at him in unhidden lust.

"Y-you're a Parselmouth", she stammered out in awe.

"I am", said Harry. "And being a Slytherin, you know that doesn't automatically make me evil, now?"

She nodded her head furiously. "Of course not Mr. Potter, it just proves that you're powerful." That Investigative gleam which she so often had reappeared once again. "How do you know that you defeated her that night? You were only a small child, barely able to walk."

"Since it was a rather profound moment in my life, the memory became naturally embedded in my mind and I sometimes have dreams of it." He paused and then said his next statement rather casually.

"It also helps that Voldemort told me she cursed me and not my brother."

There was silence for a moment in which Rita had been stunned by the weight of what Harry had revealed.

"What?", she said, almost screeching.

To Harry there was no fear at all from her outburst. There was shock and curiosity, yet what he said would have horrified most people. Rita was a Pureblood Slytherin, yet what Harry had gathered from her character was that she was no blood purist. _"That's all the light side thinks of us, as simply blood purists. It's so much more than that."_

"Honestly, Miss. Skeeter, do you think the darkest sorcerer of all time would be defeated by a child? Even though that child was I, it is impossible for someone so young to defeat someone so powerful with accidental magic of some sort. She is there, and she will return, sooner rather than later."

Harry made contact with her eyes and silently entered her mind. She appeared not to know of the mind magic known as Legilimency, and she probably would have thought she had a headache of sorts. The way Harry entered, however, made him undetected and he quickly swept through the main thoughts encircling her head. What he could gleam from that was she was in favour of Voldemort returning, surprisingly. Skeeter liked the idea of a woman being in power and she also seemed to know that the Dark Lady was never originally about blood purity.

"So, Miss. Skeeter, you have no fear. Rather, this excites you, doesn't it? But you know you can't tell anyone, can you? You cannot tell anyone what I have told you today. _**Or I will get very mad**_ ", finished off Harry in Parseltongue, to incite a bit of fear in her. However, she had a reputation to uphold and was not so easily swayed.

"And what do I get in return?", she questioned, disappointed at at the turn of events. The only thing preventing her from flying into a rage was the fear he incited in her and the sheer lust she felt for him coupled with the compulsion charm he applied on her which also seems to act as a calming drought of sorts.

"When I decide to reveal my status as the true Boy-Who-Lived, I will give an exclusive with you first above any other reporter or paper, and you will be the first to break the news to the general public. You also will gain the support of a man who will be Lord of two Ancient and Noble Houses. I will only be able to claim my headship after the Tournament, though."

It looked as if she was going to interrupt him but he held up a hand to stop her. "You are looking at the future Lord of the Houses of Peverell and Gryffindor."

Rita gasped in awe. "I knew the Potters had a rich history, but never that they were descended from such famous houses!"

"Yes, with these two houses I will have significant power in the Wizengamot and will be able to pass numerous laws. I plan on being heavily involved within the Ministry, and you could always use an ally so within. I'll also be able to give you dirt on people like Fudge and Dumbledore. In fact, I have a while dossier on their unsavory dealings."

Rita began drooling at everything Harry had offered her. To her, it was a reporter's dream and to Harry, it was a guarantee of her alliance.

"I think, Mr. Potter, that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

 _"Friendship, indeed",_ thought Harry, smirking as he moved forward.

Some time later both Harry and Rita returned to the Wand Weighing Ceremony, and it appeared everyone was waiting for him. There was not a hair out of place on the both of them and their clothing perfectly worn, yet what gave them away was that they both smelled of sex. Fleur Delacour, being a veela, could only look at them in shock and lust at Harry as her veela senses told her they had just done the dirty deed. It made her want him even more as her mate as it proved he was an excellent lover, judging from the state of the British reporter, who herself was incredibly gorgeous and most likely had no end of suitors. _"Not to mention his magical core",_ thought Fleur as she remembered the sheer power he exuded and the intimidating aura he let out on the day his name came out of the cup. _"It also helps that he's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen",_ she thought as her eyes roamed over his figure.

Fleur, due to her lustful thoughts, had unknowingly let out her veela allure and did not bother to retract it once she had noticed it. Rather, she focused it on Harry, who, after noticing it, batted it away like a weak Legilimency probe. It shocked Fleur immensely, as all the other men besides Dumbledore and Crouch were looking at her dreamily, Bagman in particular, while the fifteen year old boy raised an aristocratic eyebrow, almost as if he was mocking her.

Fleur turned her head away from him, cheeks flaming in embarrassment at her petty display. She could not help but feel even more enamoured with him, due to it being very hard for veela to find men who were resistant to the allure. She then retracted her allure.

Dumbledore then stepped forward. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Weighing of the Wands will now commence. May you now please take your places."

He then moved to sit at the judges table, which was lavishly covered in velvet. There were five seats in total, in which all five were now occupied. Karkaroff was first, then Madame Maxime, with Dumbledore sitting in the middle, being the headmaster of the host school, and Bagman and Crouch following after.

Dumbledore stood up at the middle of the table once everybody had settled in. "May I now introduce Mr. Ollivander. He will be assessing your wands to ensure that they are in good condition and have not been tampered with before the tournament."

The old man with his stringy silver hair and eyes to match in colour stepped forward. His big silver eyes scanned over the contestants, them being on Harry the longest. _"He seems nervous",_ thought Harry. _"Probably because he thinks he will have to reveal the existence of the Elder Wand to the wizarding world. Well, that will definitely not happen."_ He idly felt the wand in his pocket.

Ollivander was now standing directly in the middle of the room. "Ladies first, so, Mademoiselle Delacour, may you come forth?"

Fleur Delacour walked to the centre and in front of Ollivander, and handed him her wand, albeit slightly reluctantly. Harry couldn't fault her for feeling like that, as wands were a part of a person and it was horrible to be parted from them. Only wizards who were proficient at wandless magic (and they were almost nonexistent) were not so attached to their wands. The only reason Harry was attached to his wand was it being what it was. The Death Stick.

Ollivander twirled the wand in his hand and rubbed his other hand over it in a precise manner, causing it to emit a shower of pink and gold sparks.

"Nine and a half inches...inflexible...rosewood...and containing...oh dear me..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela. One of my grandmuzzer's", she said proudly.

"Ah, I've never used veela hair in any of my wands. They do make for rather temperamental wands...however, each to their own. This wand is perfect for casting charms."

It was clear that Ollivander had previously had bad experiences with crafting wands that used veela hair as a core. Though not with any success. _"I wonder where Delacour got her wand from, considering that witches and wizards only ever go to Ollivander or Gregorovitch for their wands",_ thought Harry.

 _ **"Orchideous",**_ casted Ollivander and a bouquet of flowers appeared, which he gave to Fleur who accepted them graciously.

"Oh, yes, it is in fine working condition indeed. Now, Mr. Krum, if you will?"

The scowling Bulgarian stepped forward, rather awkwardly, in Harry's opinion, and thrust forth his wand to Ollivander.

"Ah yes, this must be a creation of Gregorovitch, if I'm not mistaken? An excellent wandcrafter, although his styling is rather bland and dreadful, in my opinion."

Krum simply looked at him with a dead expression, as if he could care less. Ollivander took no notice of this, and eagerly carried on.

"Crafted of hornbeam...ten and a quarter inches...very rigid and sturdy...with a dragon heartstring core." Ollivander then cast out, _**"Avis"**_ , and a gunshot like sound was heard, and a flock of birds sprouted forth from Krum's wand and flew out of the room. "More suited for brute power." He promptly held out Krum's wand to him, who took it and returned to his place.

Ollivander began to tremble slightly, if anyone looked closely.

"Finally, can I have Mr. Potter?"

Harry stepped forth and held out his spare wand to him. Ollivander immediately seemed relieved upon looking at the wand, and Dumbledore looked at Ollivander suspiciously upon seeing his change of face. Ollivander's relaxed expression did not stay for long, as he almost dropped the wand, and held it up to his eye and began to look at it as if he was looking at the most rare and valuable metal found on Earth.

"Mr. Potter, where did you acquire this wand?", whispered out Ollivander, looking at the wand in awe.

 _"Fuck",_ was all Harry could think.

"I found this wand by chance in a junk shop. It just bonded to me on the spot found and I felt no need to get another one."

Ollivander looked slightly relieved with Harry's explanation, in that nobody besides Dumbledore would ever know that Harry bonded with the Elder Wand and only Dumbledore could really be trusted with that information. Yet Ollivander only had a slight reaction, as he was too busy in awe of Harry's wand.

"My ancestor Hyperion Ollivander crafted this in the tenth century for a very powerful witch. What is remarkable though is that this is the only wand you will ever come across that is not crafted of wood. It is the first and only time this has ever been attempted successfully."

Ollivander ran his finger down the length of the wand reverently before continuing to an eager audience.

"Twelve and three quarter inches...made of pure silver mined and enchanted by the goblins...with the core being the tail hair of a sphinx. This really is a remarkable wand, the core also being unique in itself and is more suited to those who favour wisdom and knowledge."

He leaned in closer to Harry and whispered, "much like Rowena Ravenclaw. "

He may have wanted to whisper this to Harry, but his voice carried over around the room, if you considered the numerous gasps that could be heard. Harry was not entirely shocked, considering what he had found in the Room of Requirement, but was incredibly pleased that he possessed the wand of none other than Ravenclaw herself.

He suddenly felt a probe in his mind, and Harry judged that it was Dumbledore but the way he was looking at him. He immediately flooded his mind with fake memories of him finding a wand in a junk shop and binding with it. After a couple of seconds the probe was retracted, Dumbledore seemingly satisfied.

"Mr. Potter, you have in your hands a very powerful wand, one which very few can hope to match, and is one of the most unique ever created. You truly are blessed to have this wand."

When Ollivander's eyes bored into Harry's it was clear that he did not believe the story of the junk shop. Harry did not care either way, for Ollivander would not tell anyone, and had more pressing issues, such as the issue of explaining the Elder Wand situation to Dumbledore.

A fountain of wine sprouted forth from his wand, with no spell at all being uttered by Ollivander.

He handed the silver wand back to Harry, this time almost reluctantly, seeing as it was one of a very small amount of Founders' items which whereabouts were known. None of them were of any significance, however.

When Harry turned back he could see the various looks directed at him. From the awed and jealous looks of British wizards such as Bagman and Crouch, who revered the Founders, to the appraising looks of the foreign wizards such as Krum and Karkaroff, to the looks of the press, who looked as if they had stumbled upon a gold mine.

Rita stared at Harry, posing the unasked question with his eyes. He nodded slightly and she lit up with glee, winking at him in return. He did not pay much attention to the reactions of everyone else and simply returned to his place.

Dumbledore stepped forward and began to speak. "Now, there will be pictures taken of the participants."

At this the press eagerly rushed forward, Rita at the front due to the Daily Prophet doing the official coverage of the Daily Prophet. At first they took photos of the judges, Madame Maxime being the hardest due to her frame. The photographer hilariously tried to get Karkaroff to smile but could only get a sneer from the Headmaster. Dumbledore was a fashion designer's nightmare with his garish robes as was Bagman who looked like a bumblebee with his black and yellow clothes. Crouch was the only one who seemed acceptable in his muggle suit, although his resemblance to Adolf Hitler was rather glaring, thought Harry wryly.

It also became rather difficult when the champions had their photos taken. The photographer was most eager to take pictures of Fleur, while Rita favoured Harry greatly. At one point to compromise, Fleur daunted over and boldly sat on Harry's lap while he was having his picture taken. The photographer got in in a few snaps of that before Harry gently pushed Fleur off his lap. For the group photo he sat in the chair as the youngest champion with Fleur and Viktor aside him sitting on the armrests.

They eventually finished taking the photos, everyone satisfied especially Krum who was not featured for once. Dumbledore then bid everyone farewell and reminded them of the First Task tomorrow.

With that everyone went off, and Harry couldn't help but notice Ollivander reluctantly trailing alongside Dumbledore to his office.

* * *

 **A/N: I planned for this to be the First Task** **chapter...but then I realised I completely forgot about the wand weighing. So I had to add it in and it turned out to be my longest Chapter yet (around 6k)**

 **I'm also very sorry for the long update, seeing as the the school holidays just started and I'm in Cape Town now :). Rest assured, this holiday has given me a lot of inspiration and I've got a whole low of new ideas I can't wait to show.**

 **Some people may think that Harry is too overpowered and he and Tamara will find it too easy, but that will not be the case, and the Order will not be too bumbling, especially with many of the original Order still alive in this case and some of the shunted aside characters in Canon having a much bigger role here.  
**

 **Until (hopefully) next week...Review :) and post anything helpful**


	9. Chapter 9 - The First Task - Part 1

**A/N 1 : Sorry about the late update guys, my holiday messed up my update schedule and I didn't really have the time. But now I'm back at school and you can expect updates every Thursday. The First Task is finally here :D yet this chapter is only just over 4k, because I've decided to split it into two.**

 **A/N 2 : An really good artist (username: askasknot) offered to draw a picture of Tamara, and I obviously accepted. It is amazing and you should check the other ****works. Just Google "dark lady Tamara deviantart" and click on the first link. It is my new cover image for _His Dark Lady_** ** _._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks so much for the continued support :)**

* * *

Chapter 9 - The First Task (Part 1)

Rita Skeeter's piece on the TriWizard Tournament had raised Harry's spirits greatly on the day of the tournament. The reason for his nerves was due to the plan he was going to enact for the First Task. He could have easily incapacitated the dragon with a few spells, but was going for flair which would most likely guarantee him a high score. _"I may be powerful, but I'm still going against a fucking dragon",_ thought Harry dryly.

The headline emblazoned across the Daily Prophet read " _ **GREATEST WIZARD OF HIS GENERATION?**_ " Even though the Daily Prophet was a British paper, it was still the TriWizard Tournament yet the article focused mainly on him. _"The article will still not entirely convince the population considering there is still their supposed boy savior around. It is a good foundation though."_

Harry carefully read this article instead of scanning through it as he did most articles, considering it was about him. Several points caused a devilish smirk to be permanently etched on his face. _"While Viktor Krum is already a legendary figure in Quidditch and Fleur Delacour is said to be the best student at Beauxbatons, it is Harry Potter who is the real powerhouse in the tournament. He has attained the highest marks on record in his years at Hogwarts, something his brother, Charles Potter has not even accomplished."_ Harry read on, and didn't know whether to grin or grimace reading the next section which was about the Wand Weighing Ceremony. That part listed the specifics of Fleur and Krum's wands briefly, yet there was a large section dedicated to Harry's wand.

" _Harry Potter should be considered to be one of the most powerful wizards, if his wand is any indication. It is possibly the most unique and probably the most powerful you could ever come across. It is twelve and three quarter inches and it is the only known wand to be crafted of something other than wood. It is of pure silver that was mined and enchanted by the first and most powerful Goblin King, Ragnok I. The core of the wand is also only one of its kinds as it is the tail hair of a sphinx, a creature which very few wizards have ever seen over time. The core is said to symbolize wisdom, as said by Garrick Ollivander, which is apt, considering the wand formerly belonged to one of Hogwarts' legendary founders, Rowena Ravenclaw, who was the brightest witch of her age. Is Harry Potter the brightest wizard of our age?"_

The chatter from the Great Hall was at a new level, with the main topic being the issue of Ravenclaw's wand. The Ravenclaw's were especially jealous considering that a Slytherin possessed their founder's wand. It did raise a lot of questions about the true power of Harry Potter, considering Ravenclaw is thought to be one of the most powerful witches. Only Morgan le Fay is known to be a more powerful witch.

Snape put a hand on Harry's shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. "Harry, come with me. The First Task is due to start in a few hours."

They both left the hall, with many other students also leaving, taking it as a queue that they should take their places in the stands.

* * *

The tent already had the two other champions inside, along with Bagman. Fleur was looking rather pale as she sat down in one of the chairs, and she seemed full of nervous energy. She was completely unaware of her surroundings and so did not see Harry entering. Krum, for one of the few times had an expression on his face that was not of surliness. He was standing, and supported himself against one of the poles holding up the tent. His face was blank, with absolutely no emotion.

Ludo Bagman, however, rushed forward and greeted Harry eagerly. "Oh, Mr. Potter, you're here at last! Come, come."

Bagman was a person that Harry did not know what to think of. After the fall of Voldemort, he was put on trial for giving information to the former Unspeakable Augustus Rookwood, who was a Death Eater. Crouch Sr. wanted him thrown in Azkaban, while Bagman only said he told Rookwood anything was because he was a family friend. The only reason he was acquitted was due to the fact that he was a popular Quidditch player and that the jury was a fan of his.

Bagman ushered Harry into the tent and the Hogwarts Champion sat down on one of the chairs. He took out a gourd which he had in one of his pockets, uncapped it and poured the whole contents into his mouth, taking big gulps. Harry's cheeks darkened and steam was emitted from his ears.

"Can't blame you drinking Firewhisky boyo, with what you're going to be facing. Don't worry, I won't tell your parents", winked Bagman, who was standing next to him.

"They can't do anything about it anyways", grinned Harry. "With the rules of the tournament, I am now an emancipated adult and the Ministry recognises me as such."

"Well, good for you then, kid. Now you can attend any event really. Maybe you can come with me", he beamed at Harry.

"Tell you what, Ludo…can I call you Ludo?"

"Of course Harry, old boy, you are an adult now. Only right you get treated as one"

"Well Ludo…have you ever been to a muggle club?"

"Er...well no. What's so special about a fil-, I mean a muggle club?"

Harry had noticed Bagman's stumble and he was shocked to see that kind, bumbling Bagman had a dislike for muggles in a way that only the average dark pureblood would have. Even with his history with Rookwood, the Bagmans were considered to be a neutral pureblood house and in many cases a light one. _"Though why is it that he seems to have an extreme dislike for muggles?"_

"I may not like muggles very much Mr. Bagman, and consider most of them as filth, but there are many cases in which they are sadly superior to us."

"I'll believe it when I see it", said Bagman, slightly skeptical and for the first time dropping the mask of the bumbling idiot, presumably because no one else was paying attention.

There was a rustle from the curtains, and they both separated. Barty Crouch Sr. entered the tent with the three heads of school behind him.

"Champions, gather around!" spoke Bagman, back to his usual excited tone. Harry, Fleur and Krum formed a circle of sorts around the two Ministry officials, and the heads of school stood by them. Harry felt a wrinkled hand strongly gripping his shoulder, and turned to see Dumbledore who smiled and nodded in encouragement. Harry made a show of looking at the other two champions who were clearly nervous and fearful, with Krum even shaking slightly. He then looked back at Dumbledore and yawned in boredom.

The vanquisher of Gellert Grindelwald giggled like a little school girl.

Everyone else turned to stare at the headmaster who now had reverted back to his benevolent smile, with the twinkle in his eyes only a remnant of his mirth. This latest development in their development brought forth yet another scheme in the dark mind of Harry Potter. _"If I act more like this around the old man, it will help with him trusting me more and not make me out as so dark. I could be as close to him as Severus, for fucks sake!"_

"Well now I can fill you all in, since you're all here and the audience has mostly assembled!" exclaimed Bagman brightly."You will all each draw a model of the creature you are going to face from this bag. _"So Bagman is the man with the bag",_ thought Harry, grimacing at his pathetic joke. "Each model will be different and the creature will be guarding a golden egg which you will have to successfully collect." He opened up the bag and held it up to Fleur.

"Ladies first", he said, trying to be chivalrous. Fleur reached forward and with a dainty hand, picked out a model from the bag. The model was a miniature version of a Welsh Green, complete with snarling actions. It tried to snap at her fingers, yet she held it up at the base where it couldn't reach her. The fact that there was no shock from her that she was going to face a dragon showed that she already knew of what the task entailed. _"Delacour and Krum get their headmasters personally cheating and helping them; while I get a supposedly washed up Auror…I really do hate Dumbles."_

Krum then put his hand in and pulled out a dragon which made the Welsh Green seem tame in comparison. The Chinese Fireball, a scarlet dragon which was known for spewing out rapid balls of fire, unlike most dragons which simply emitted flames at slow to normal speeds. His reaction was also one of resignation like Fleur's, yet no one said anything.

"And finally, Mr. Potter..." Harry placed his hand in the bag and plucked out the remaining model, seeing as he could only feel one leftover. The Hungarian Horntail appeared, and the people surrounding couldn't help but grimace at the piece of work that was the Horntail. It seemed to be the largest of the three and had jagged spikes lined on its back, unlike the other two.

"Unlucky there, Harry. Youngest champion yet you've got the worst of the lot", said Bagman sympathetically.

 _"Well fuck that. Youngest, yet the best. No one will ever underestimate me after I'm done with this",_ promised Harry to himself.

"Well, now we will begin. Mr. Krum, you will go first, followed by Ms. Delacour and finally Mr. Potter, seeing as the dragon handlers are battling with the Horntail right now. Barty and I will leave you now, seeing as we're both judges and I'm going to be commentating. If you feel you can't continue, please shoot up red sparks into the sky and you will forfeit the challenge and receive zero points. But don't worry!" he reassured, "there will be the dragon tamers on hand if you are in any peril."

Bagman then shook everyone's had jovially and went off with the three heads of school and Crouch, who Harry noticed was permanently sneering at Bagman. _"Well, no wonder. He tried to get the man into Azkaban but was prevented by his word solely and a jury who were Quidditch fans."_

Krum exited the tent attempting to be as steady as possible, gripping his wand as if it was a lifeline. There was nothing Harry or Fleur could see from the tent, not even a projection inside. They would have to rely solely on Bagman's commentary.

"May I introduce Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang, who will be first in line."

The crowd cheered loudly for the international Quidditch star as he entered the enclosure within the arena. The crowd settled and eventually became silent. Then, the roar of the Chinese Fireball shattered the silence and incited screams and shouts from the crowd, along with commentary from Bagman.

"Watch out, Mr. Krum! The Chinese Fireball can shoot balls of fire faster than any other dragon. Mr. Krum, you should have brought you're broom for this!"

A terrible shriek could be heard from the dragon and Harry could even feel that it was stomping about the tent. "Oho, very clever. A very tactical solution...must be the Quidditch, ladies and gentlemen", said Bagman, roaring in laughter.

No one laughed, though. There were gasps and shouts though, as every spectator's eyes were glued on the ensuing action. Eventually there were loud cheers from the crowd as Bagman indicated that Krum had gotten the egg via his commentary.

"One down, two to go!" yelled Bagman. "Miss. Delacour is up next representing Beauxbatons."

Fleur stood up, shivering with nervousness, all traces of the condescending French girl gone. She tried to stand up tall and proud, yet did not really succeed at doing that. She exited the tent, and Harry could hear the loud cheers and whoops that were undoubtedly masculine. From what he could hear, Welsh Green seemed to be the tamest of the lot with there being only a few shrieks and roars coming from the dragon before the arena was the quietest it had been for some time.

Eventually the crowd erupted into applause, though it was not as loud as Krum's. Fleur definitely had a large contingent of male support, judged Harry from the sound of the cheer, though it was not surprising. Harry could not hear the judges call out the marks again so they were presumably waiting till all the competitors were finished to do that. After five minutes or so he could hear Bagman calling his name. He got up quickly and exited the tent, to the awaiting crowd.

* * *

" _Dear mother of Merlin",_ was all Harry could think. The arena was huge, with stands containing thousands of spectators of all types. Hogwarts students, Ministry officials, Wizengamot Lords and Ladies, people young and old were all there of all nations and races. Harry could feel the hair on his arms standing on end, with all these people staring down and cheering for him. _"The only reason I'm receiving this amount of cheers is simply due to patriotism for Britain and Hogwarts",_ thought Harry angrily. _"No matter, that will soon end."_

His rage spiked to higher levels when he caught sight of the three Potters in the stand, with James Potter being the most enthusiastic, Lily Potter looking on worriedly and Charles Potter sneering at him. Harry had an urge to throw a very rude gesture at them, but didn't think that would work out surrounded by thousands of people. And it wouldn't work out with his plans to be accepted by them in order to spy on them. All he did was turn away and walked on forward.

In the middle of the arena was a huge enclosure cordoned off with high walls so the dragon couldn't escape. Harry was now on the outside of the enclosure which was a ring that encircled it and was surrounded by guards and dragon tamers that were on various ends of the ring. He walked through an opening in the wall which was there for him to enter the enclosure.

As Harry walked in, everything else flew out of his mind. The crowd, his own devious thoughts, the Potters, Bagman's commentary. Only one thing remained.

The enormous freaking dragon that was on the opposite end of the field.

The Hungarian Horntail made the other two dragons seem tame in comparison. It was covered in death black scales and had enormous jagged spikes that covered the top of its head and also ran down the length of its spine right to its lengthy tail which was cracking the ground in various directions like a whip. There was a loud thudding noise every time it hit the ground, causing many of the spectators to flinch, if the sheer size of the dragon didn't intimidate them.

A yowling screech, far louder than any of the other dragons, shattered all the chatter coming from the crowd. Harry turned and saw that the Horntail's big yellow eyes were trained upon him, which immediately mobilized the Slytherin into action.

He ducked behind a rocky crevice in just the nick of time, as the Horntail had sprouted flames forth at where he had previously been standing and scorched the earth. Harry was thankful for the terrain in the area, which was rocky and mountainous, and allowed for there to be many hiding places.

He pushed that last thought out of his mind angrily. _"I should not be hiding from this beast, and act so cowardly. Everyone will know of how powerful I can be."_

He left his hiding place and stood up tall, amid cheers from the crowd. The Horntail snarled in anger and moved forward, blowing forth a huge amount of flames at Harry, from which there would be no escape for most wizards. Seconds before the flames could hit him, he roared out, " _ **ASSERO IMPERVIO**_!"

The fire did not halt in its path; rather it covered Harry completely, and hid him from the view of the crowd, who were all on their feet in shock. There were gasps of horror, sobs and tears for it seemed the dragon had burned him to a crisp and the unknown spell he had uttered failed him miserably.

Before anyone had time to act, the dragon ceased breathing fire. Expecting there to be simply ash on the ground, they were faced with the visage of Harry Potter, a disarming grin on his face as if this excited him and steam rolling off him in waves.

The crowd cheered wildly, with many women wiping the tears from their eyes, especially Lily Potter. "Good lord, did you see that ladies and gentlemen? He resisted the flames of a Hungarian Horntail, which is second to only Fiendfyre in strength."

The more experienced and dark aligned wizards were shocked at this, knowing the potency of Fiendfyre, and wondered what spell could shield from such fire and how a fifth year would have knowledge of such a spell.

Before Harry could react, the Horntail in its anger brought forth its spiked tail and tried to smack it down upon Harry, who continued to nimbly dodge it. He yawned loudly which shocked the spectators at how a fifteen year old was toying with the most dangerous breed of dragon still alive.

After yawning Harry lazily flicked his wand at the ground where the dragon was on and casted, " _ **REX TERRAE**_!"

The ground beneath the Horntail began to soften immensely, and the rocks began sinking along with the Horntail, which began to shriek wretchedly. The ground was soft and muddy, much like quicksand, and the dragon tried to bring itself out of the deepening hole. Yet it could not budge.

" _ **FINITE**_ ", yelled Harry, stopping the spell. The ground began to reform and harden, until a large percentage of the bottom half of the Horntail was sealed into the ground. It tried to shake itself out of its prison, causing the ground to vibrate with tremors. When it realised nothing it did would help, the Horntail let out an ear piercing screech that had many people holding their hands to their ears.

Harry pointed his wand at the dragon's face. " ** _SILENCIO_**." There ceased to be any more noise coming from the dragon and it stared at Harry, murder in its eyes which gave the impression the creature had some sentiency. Harry grinned at it and bowed mockingly, amidst loud cheers from the crowd. _"Much louder than the cheers for Krum or Delacour",_ he thought, satisfied.

He casually walked past the Horntail with not an ounce of fear, to the nest where the golden egg was. As Harry was reaching for the head, he could hear the terrified screams of the crowd. He turned around, and the only thing he could see was the tail of the Hungarian Horntail coming at him. With no time at all to dodge besides a few milliseconds, it smashed directly into him hurtling him high up into the air.

" _For fucks sake!"_ though Harry furious. _"I'm going to kill that filthy bea_ st _now",_ he thought as he finally began descending to the ground. He could see the looks of terror on the faces of the people watching, and he could see Dumbledore whipping out his wand. _"He'll probably just cast a simple Arresto Momentum",_ sneered Harry.

Around 20 feet before Harry could hit the ground; he shifted his body so it was as if he was in a nose dive straight to the Earth. When he was dangerously close to the ground he tilted his head up and ascended back up high into the air, to the shock and awe of everyone there, Dumbledore included. Harry flew to the position where he would be facing the Horntail. He eventually hovered a few meters away from the dragon, looking fiercely at it. _"I'll teach that creature to do that to me."_

Bagman eventually dropped out of his stupor and went back to commentating. "Can you believe what you are seeing people? Because I definitely can't! Mr. Potter is capable of unsupported flight! Are you watching this, Mr. Krum? He's flying without a broom! Scratch that, are you watching this, Professor Dumbledore?"

The last comment irked Dumbledore, as you could see from the twitch from his long nose. Mostly due to the fact that it was common knowledge that the Dark Lady Voldemort had achieved the ability of unsupported flight in a relatively short amount of time, while Dumbledore who had lived for over a hundred years had still not achieved the capability. It was one of the things that the dark side highlighted as the reasons being the Dark Lady was superior to the Light Lord.

It did not help that a fifth year had now also achieved the capability. A fifth year whose grandparents that were been taught Transfiguration by Dumbledore.

The audience was focused on the Slytherin that had made a spellbinding performance and had executed feats of magic that most adult wizards could only hope to perform. He trained his _Avada Kedavra_ orbs on the dragon, the wand of Ravenclaw (which Bagman was now raving over) focused on the massive head of the Hungarian Horntail.

The wand lit up with a cobalt blue light and Harry roared out the last spell he would use for the First Task.

" _ **FULMEN CAELIS**_!"

Dumbledore gasped out, being the only wizard there that recognised the spell and one of the few there that even had the power to successfully do it.

The sky darkened incredibly to the extent that you would think the evening was nearing, which was remarkable considering that the sun was shining moments ago. It was now covered by dark clouds and the sky began to rumble ominously.

"Mr. Potter is actually manipulating the weather…how is he doing that?" wondered Bagman as did everyone inside the arena. Only a few people could ever claim they have witnessed the weather being manipulated by a wizard, and in recent times only two were ever capable of doing that.

The sky began to thunder, causing many people to jump. The heavens roared, and out of the blue, a bolt of blue lightning struck the Horntail on its head, causing it to shriek with pain. The upper half of it slumped to the ground, with the lower half still submerged in the ground. It was still unconscious to Harry's anger.

Still hovering in the air he roared out once again, " _ **FULMEN CAELIS**_!"

The heavens roared out for the second time, pure white lightning overflowing with electricity struck the dragon once again. The bolt was a different colour and seemed to be more charged, due to Harry being angrier and pushing more power into the spell.

As the bolt of lightning struck the dragon, everyone could feel the thrum of power that it let off and the feeling of it reverberating in their bones, their hair standing on end.

The Horntail this time simply slumped to the ground, not being able to withstand anymore blows. A huge tremor shook through the arena as it hit the ground, due to the sheer weight of it.

Silence.

Even more silence.

The cheers were deafening after that. Most people were already on their feet, and were clapping elatedly for one of the most impressive feats of magic they had ever witnessed.

Harry, still hovering in the air, flew to the middle of the enclosure and took an elegant bow, to the rapture of the crowd.

With his windswept hair, devilish smirk and not to mention the marvelous acts of magic he had produced, there was only one thought that went through the minds of pureblooded witches.

" _I must speak to father about a marriage contract."_

* * *

 **A/N 3 : Yeah, I know right now you're feeling Harry is too overpowered, but it won't always be like that, especially once he leaves Hogwarts. Some people will feel that Bagman is too OOC, but there's a reason for that, especially if you check up the history between him and Death Eater Rookwood. Mighty suspicious in my opinion, and I'm going to capitalise on that!**

 **A/N 4 : I might post at really strange times, sorry for that guys (time zone/I'm from South Africa). Next chapter features the results of the First Task, reactions and a meeting with the aristocratic Lord Malfoy.**

 **A/N 5 : Those badass spells I made up - Assero Impervio is a shield that Harry made up (his signature shield) and can block anything except the unforgivables, Rex Terrae means king of the land and Fulmen Caelis means bolt from the heavens.**

 **Thanks again for the continued support, and I would really appreciate reviews. It honestly does motivate me to continue writing :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - The First Task - Part 2

**A/N 1 : Yeah, I know I was off schedule again. What can I say, my life is hectic as fuck.**

 **Anyways, read on...and review ;) Please :D**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - The First Task (Part 2)

Harry resisted the urge to sneer at his family, who were staring at him dumbfounded. Granted, everyone else in the arena was staring at him in the same manner, but it was the first time the Potters stared at him in something akin to pride or awe.

" _It's almost as if I have to impress them for them to love me…it's pathetic that such parents even exist. No matter, they have their precious Boy-Who-Lived. How long he will have that title for though, is a different matter altogether."_

The three champions had assembled at the judges table, along with Bagman who sat at the table, joining them from the commentary box and taking over his duties as the fifth judge.

Harry could feel the stares, which made him feel as if there was an itch on his back he wanted to scratch. The judges were no better, Dumbledore looking at him most curiously.

" _How could I have never seen it before? When did the boy become such a powerhouse? The spells he has used can only be used by wizards of the highest caliber…much like Tom. There are many similarities between the two of them in regards to lineage. Not to mention the blasted flying. He must have delved into the darkest of arts to achieve this",_ thought Dumbledore sadly. _"I must save him from the path he is treading before it's too late. Tom would love to have him as one of her Death Eaters. If I could recruit him into the Order, he would be one of the Light's greatest assets."_

Dumbledore's thoughts would account for naught, would be what Harry would be thinking if he could penetrate Harry's mind. He could have penetrated his mind, but for very little time and Dumbledore would have immediately realised it was him. Harry's Legilimency skills were not as accomplished as his Occulmency barriers, which would be able to withstand a brutal battering from even Severus Snape, who taught him in the first place.

" _I have to enquire of his excellent Occulmency skills",_ thought the headmaster, noticing the detached expression on his student's face; the mark of an Occulmens who could control his emotions perfectly.

The possibility of their son being dark did not even enter the mind of James and Lily Potter, who were thought to be the perfect example of a light-sided Gryffindor couple. Their son, Charles, was considered to be the poster-boy of the light side in general. Despite the fact their eldest son was a Slytherin, and the first Potter ever to be in the House of Snakes, he would still have been considered a part of the light side by anyone besides the ones closest to the fifth year.

" _No, he could never be dark",_ thought James. _"After that showing, there's no doubt in my mind he's a true Potter. He's just like his father",_ thought James proudly. _"Powerful, and he has a way with the ladies."_ At that a proud smile was on his face as he saw the hearts in the eyes of the girls in the arena staring at him. _"Blimey, I wonder if he can teach me how to fly without a broom…"_

The protective motherly instinct reared itself within Lily and she resisted the urge to snarl at the women who were eyeing up her precious baby boy. _"Those harlots, looking at a fifteen year old boy like that. The nerve of them!_ "Lily could not help but also be proud of her son, who in her opinion seemed to take more after her, being more of an academic than a prankster. _"Thank Merlin he isn't a prankster like James. It's bad enough Charlie's following in his father's footsteps."_

The noise level had dropped significantly, yet there was still a considerable amount of murmurings that hummed across the arena. The anticipation was tangible, everyone eagerly waiting for the scores.

Bagman was the judge in the middle, being the commentator and a Ministry official. He stood up; sonorous charm applied and spoke to the enraptured audience.

"What a wonderful showing, ladies and gentlemen, from all three champions. It really was a remarkable showing they've given us. Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang was first."

The crowd burst into loud applause, with the most noise coming from Quidditch enthusiasts and the male Bulgarians, who cheered harsh, guttural cries of _'Krum, Krum, Krum.'_ The Quidditch star looked on at the judges, his usual surly expression in place.

"Mr. Krum faced the Chinese Fireball which is native to the south-east Asian countries, China in particular. The Fireball is regarded as one of the most dangerous dragons, with there being stories of it reducing countless villages to embers. Mr. Krum did extremely well against the Fireball, blinding it temporarily with the Conjunctivitus Curse, allowing him to retrieve his egg in a time of 14 minutes. There will be points deducted for the amount of eggs the dragon crushed while it was blinded. Judges, if you will?"

Madame Maxime was first, a seven on the card she held up. She triggered a quick succession of the revealing of the other scores with Karkaroff giving Krum a ten, to the raucous cheers of Durmstrang and the outrage of the other two schools. Bagman held up an eight as well as Crouch with Dumbledore awarding Krum a surprisingly high score of nine.

"That puts you at a score of 42. Well done Mr. Krum!" said Bagman excitedly. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a hand to Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang!"

The cheers rang out through the crowd, with the status of Krum being an international Quidditch star helping the amount of cheers he was receiving. A more modest reception would have been expected if he was an ordinary Durmstrang student.

Krum didn't bat an eyelash at his impressive score, but he no longer had his habitual surly look, which could mean that he was smiling on the inside.

Fleur Delacour was next, eliciting numerous wolf whistles and cheers from many of the male contingent, drawing forth furious glares, numerous slaps that could be heard and childish huffs from some of the fairer sex. Granted, there were many men that resisted the allure, but they were few and far between.

Fleur had 'enchanted' the dragon to fall asleep so she could retrieve the egg from the nest but it had awoken halfway through and burnt some of her skirt which she quickly doused away with _Aguamenti._ She had to escape the dragon after it awoke and so it took her around 25 minutes to get her egg, the longest out of the three champions. None of the eggs had been smashed like Krum's though. Madame Maxime smiled at her student, holding up a nine. Karkaroff brought forth a seven, which seemed to be a very fair score in Harry's opinion. Bagman was staring at her dreamily as he cast a ten, with Crouch giving her a seven and Dumbledore an eight.

"Oh, well done Miss. Delacour, well done indeed! This puts you at a score 41 points, definitely nothing to scoff at. Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss. Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons!"

Fleur nodded graciously at the judges, yet looking slightly disappointed at being beaten by Krum. Her cheers were not as loud as Krum's though, yet it seemed she had a firm following of male fans, especially from the Gryffindors.

"Now", began Ludo Bagman quietly, "for our final champion."

The whole arena immediately became silent, all eyes on the fifth year prodigy. Harry had to admit it was all a bit unnerving, but kept his eyes solely on the judges.

"Mr. Harry Potter was unwillingly entered into the competition, by whom we still do not know. Mr. Potter is two years younger than the other competitors, yet as I found out today and I'm sure you all did, this is clearly not the case. For those of you who don't know, Mr. Potter faced the most dangerous breed of dragon still alive, the Hungarian Horntail. The Horntail is the largest breed, has one of the strongest flames and is overall considered to be the one dragon you should hope to never face. When I first saw that dragon, I didn't think there would be any hope for whoever faced it, much less our youngest champion. Boy, did the lad prove me wrong!" he chuckled weakly.

"Harry Potter first casted an unknown shield, which was able to withstand the brunt of dragon fire, something that is considered impossible for all known shields. He then used an earth elemental spell, which besides the fact that it was an elemental spells which only very powerful wizards can cast; it was of the earth variety which is considered to be almost non-existent. This spell managed to hold the dragon into the earth and make it its prison. We thought he had beaten the dragon in a time of only eight minutes."

Bagman paused for dramatic effort, everyone listening, immersed in the expressiveness of his retelling. Harry was fighting a losing battle to keep a smile of his face, yet somehow managed it. _"Bumblebee Bagman really knows how to tell a tale, doesn't he?"_ were the thoughts of the former heir of House Potter. *

"Suddenly the Horntail struck Mr. Potter with its tail which had not been submerged in the ground, and he was sent flying out up into the air to our horror. I don't know about any of you, but I thought he was dead for sure. We were all on our feet, watching him plummet back to the earth. This is where I got the biggest shock of my life. The boy actually flew before he could hit the ground! Without a broom! Harry Potter is capable of unsupported flight, ladies and gentlemen. The amount of wizards capable of that could probably be counted on my one hand. And if that wasn't enough, he used an elemental spell twice to knock out the Horntail. A spell capable of summoning lightning. These spells are beyond the comprehension of even the most gifted of NEWT students. I doubt many people here could have could have casted these spells, yet a fifteen year old boy managed to."

The use of the word _boy_ irritated Harry greatly. It was a word James Potter used on him often enough. It was never Harry, or son, but _boy._ There was nobody that Harry Potter hated as much as James Potter. Not even Charles. _"He's just an ignorant fool; I can't fault him for that."_

Harry cleared his mind of those thoughts before even a hint of red could seep into his iris. _"Oh no, it wouldn't do for that to happen in front of everyone here, especially the old coot."_

Bagman looked at all of the judges and then beamed at the third champion. "Judges, if you will...it is time for Mr. Potter's score..."

Madame Maxime held up a ten, to the unyielding cheer of the people. Her ten was like a trigger, setting forth tens from Karkaroff, surprisingly, as well as Bagman, who gave him a thumbs up and Crouch, who also brought forth a ten.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Harry's own school was the last in line. To everyone, Harry was one mark away from a perfect score and it was inevitable that he would get his final ten. After all, if even their rivals would give Hogwarts a ten, surely its own headmaster would?

A nine.

That was the score revealed, and even though it was incredibly, was not worthy of Harry's performance, judging by the amount of booing and hissing, coming not just from the Slytherins, but other spectators who were not afraid to lose decorum or had none in the first place.

 _"Old fucking bastard. That goat-fucking cunt! It's because the fat old fuck can't fly himself, that's why."_ Harry raged and raged inwardly, but when Dumbledore stared at him with those damned twinkling eyes, he resisted the urge to sneer at him, but schooled his features into a look of shock and of betrayal. A look that screamed, _'how could you?'_

The headmaster would not meet his eyes.

"That makes for a total of 49 points. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I now present to you the winner of the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Mr. Harry Potter of Hogwarts!"

The crowd, which had been sitting down listening to the scores, was now standing up, cheering for the Hogwarts champion. Harry did not forget Dumbledore's actions, but could not bring himself to dwell on the headmaster's actions. All he could do was bask in the moment and enjoy it.

Dumbledore may have been the one who condemned him to a non-perfect score, but right now he was beaming at Harry. Snape had no expression on his face but Harry could detect the pride the potions master felt for his student and the glee as he stared at the stunned faces of the three Potters.

What really boiled Harry's blood was the pride that James Potter seemed to be feeling for his son. _"After all he's done, onl_ y _now? Now, when the spotlight has shifted?"_

All the fifth year could do was turn away from his family and smile at the crowd, waving his hand at them.

* * *

In the crowd, near the bumbling Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, sat the slipperiest politician to ever grace the wizarding world, Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Their son Draco, a fourth year Slytherin known for being the rival of Charles Potter sat with his housemates on the opposite end of the stands.

Lucius, to put it mildly, was dumbfounded. The Lord Malfoy came expecting a wizard that would be of reasonable power, a wizard that would be as powerful as, say, Rodolphus Lestrange.

" _Not a male equivalent to the Dark Lady."_

"Cissa?" asked Lucius, looking to his wife.

His wife turned to him, eyes wide, breathing heavily. "Lucius, there is nothing for me to say. Honestly, if we had a daughter, I wouldn't hesitate for a marriage contract. With power like that, who cares if he is a half-blood? Besides, I see more of Great-Aunt Dorea in his looks than the Potters or that _mudblood_ mother of his."

Lucius smirked. "Do you two still have that ongoing rivalry? Even after all these years? Narcissa, she is nowhere near the woman you are. You were top of your year, if I'm not mistaken. And the only reason she was Head Girl was because she was a Gryffindor and was one half of the _Golden Couple_."

Narcissa laughed; a teasing, mocking lilt inflected in her tone. "Oh darling, I _know_ I am better than that bitch Evans. She just constantly riles me up. It will be wonderful when she sees her son around us especially."

" _I do get the feeling I will benefit more from gaining him than him from me",_ thought the blonde man.

They both stared at Harry and the adulation he was receiving from the crowd. "It's almost as if he has a veela allure of sorts", commented Lucius, on inspection of his female

"Trust me, Lucius", Narcissa smirked, "he doesn't need an allure."

Lucius gained a particularly lecherous grin. "That I know Cissa…that I know." *

Everyone was mostly beginning to leave the arena, though they shuffled out at a slow pace. Harry was eager to leave as soon as possible, with many people wanting to talk to him, ranging from students to dignitaries to first year muggleborns, who were calling him _Superman_.

"Harry!"

The boy in question scowled at the sound of the voice, knowing all too well who it was.

"Harry!" shouted out James Potter, with Lily and Charles alongside him. He grimaced, before turning around and facing his family. He was greeted with the sight of his high-spirited father, proud mother and suspicious brother.

"Bloody hell son, that was amazing", raved James. Lily's reaction was slightly different.

"How could you scare us like that Harry?" she cried out as she hugged him tightly. _"Yes, because it is my fault the Ministry allowed for a fifteen year old to face one of the most dangerous dragons alive. You utterly idiotic mudblood."_

"That dragon was so huge. I thought you were already dead", stated Charles rather bluntly.

"You are a very tactful person, aren't you?" drawled Harry sarcastically. Charles blushed embarrassedly and Lily bopped Charles on the head.

"Charlie! That was so rude! We had full confidence in your brother. Isn't that right James?" she asked her husband with a pointed look.

James nodded his head eagerly, fearful of his wife's notorious temper. "Oh yeah, definitely. I knew Harry would make it through. What I didn't know was…where did you learn to fly?" asked James excitedly. "To think that my son can do unsupported flight…not even Dumbledore can."

" _Wait…what do you mean, your son?"_ wondered Harry. "I thought I was no son of yours", questioned Harry innocently. "You've told me that so many times."

"Er…hehe…well…the past's in the past and all that, eh son? I was worried about you being a Slytherin, with you being the first one from our family. But hey, I've realised there've been a few good snakes…if you count Andy and my mother."

" _Has he suddenly forgotten what he's done to me these past few years",_ wondered Harry, dumbstruck. _"I've been neglected since that bloody night, and this is how he apologises!"_

He took a few breaths, calming himself. "You used the Cruciatus on an eleven year old just because he was sorted into Slytherin. I don't think Death Eaters are as bad as that", he deadpanned.

The three of them flinched at that, with Harry smirking viciously at the action. "Well, I was really mad at that point…my son was the first to break tradition. I had to make Charles my heir since he was a Gryffindor and the Boy-Who-Lived and everyone assumed he was going to be more powerful. I didn't think you'd be able to fly without a broom and wield Rowena bloody Ravenclaw's wand!"

Harry scoffed out loud at the pathetic excuses. "You are a pathetic father aren't you? All of you are pathetic, to be honest. You know your friend Sirius? Yeah, the man who is supposedly my godfather but doesn't give me a moment's notice? I remember the stories he would tell the three of you about his mad harpy of a mother. You're just like her, only I'm punished for being in Slytherin when he was for being in Gryffindor."

James stared open mouthed, ashamed at hearing how he really was.

Harry laughed mockingly and snapped his fingers. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. You're the male Walburga Black."

Before James could say anything, which was doubtful, as he was still dumbstruck; a melodic, aristocratic wafted in between the conversation. "What about my aunt?"

Harry felt a slender, feminine hand on his shoulder and turned to face the tall, stunningly beautiful woman that was Narcissa Malfoy. With lengthy, platinum blonde hair that rivaled a veela's and a figure women half her age would envy, Harry would admit that Lucius Malfoy was a lucky bastard.

He could only hope that Tamara would never stumble upon this line of thought.

Harry noticed that his mother was particularly angry at seeing her, which he wanted to laugh at. Their rivalry was infamous and their encounters were most entertaining, with Lily's fiery personality pitted against Narcissa's cool demeanour.

"Why, hello Lady Malfoy", exclaimed Harry, seemingly delighted with her presence. He reached for her hand, which she proffered out to him which he gallantly kissed, eliciting a sharp gasp from Lily.

"Mr. Potter", Narcissa smirked. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I have been hearing a lot about you in the papers these past few days, and I can't help but be surprised that you far surpass what is written about you."

"I am grateful for your kind words; it is an honour to hear it coming from you."

"I couldn't help but intervene when I heard my late aunt's name being spoken. May I enquire as to why?" she asked, though it sounded to be more of a request.

"No you may not, _Black_ ", sneered Lily. "Or is it _Malfoy_ now? You haven't done much since Hogwarts, have you? Well, besides becoming a trophy wife", she sniped.

"Ah, Mrs. Potter. You're insults are as repetitive and as tiring as always. Do you have nothing else to do besides basking in the limelight of a child? Are your moments of fame now up that you now have to turn to alternatives, in this case your eldest? That is rather pathetic, even for you Evans."

Lily's face went red, and began to stammer in her rage. "Y-you s-stupid bi-"

Narcissa interrupted her before she could continue. "Hush, you exasperating woman. I have no time for your petty feud. I have someone far more interesting to speak to." At this she smirked and trained her attention upon her rival's son.

"I am actually surprised that you are her son, Mr. Potter. He far exceeds you intellectually if the Prophet is to believed and you two look nothing alike, really. I see more of my Great-Aunt Dorea in his features than from the either of you."

"Do I really look similar to my grandmother?" questioned Harry eagerly.

Before Narcissa could answer, Lily shouted out, "my eyes!" At this everyone stared at her. By this point harry couldn't help but notice that James and Charles could not say anything; too busy observing the verbal repertoire and ogling Narcissa.

"He has my eyes", finished off Lily smugly.

"Are you serious", questioned Narcissa incredulously.

"No, that's me", shouted out Sirius gleefully, who had snuck up behind Lily and surprised her.

"SIRIUS BLACK", screeched Lily in anger. "Can you act your age for at least once in your life?"

"Oh, silence yourself. You sound like that harpy _Weasley_ ", said Narcissa, her voice dripping with disdain.

"Cissy?" questioned Sirius disbelievingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Cousin Sirius, cease to use that abhorred name. If you must know, I am here to speak with our champion."

"Our?" spoke up James for the first time.

"Yes, our. He is Hogwarts' champion, he is Britain's champion. In fact, he would be considered the champion of the Ministry."

"Who cares about that load of Hippogriff dung", said Sirius carelessly. "What matters is that we have a mini-Dumbledore. Hell, Jamie-boy, Harry is the Slytherin Dumbledore. Well, besides the fact he isn't a barmy old coot." Sirius reached forward for Harry's hand to shake but at this point he was non-responsive.

" _Mini-Dumbledore…mini-Dumbledore…mini-Dumbledore…MINI-DUMBLEDORE? What the fuck?"_

"Oh, I don't think he's anything like Dumbledore at all. He has far more potential…and is a mortal _Adonis_ , if you haven't noticed." Her words were said so seductively, it raised a blush to Charles' face, even though it was not directed at him.

Narcissa looked on disappointingly as her words had failed to lift Harry out of his stupor, who was muttering the words _'mini-Dumbledore'_ incoherently. _"He must have a lot of control not to react to that or bats for the other team, which would be very disappointing, though I doubt he's homosexual. Lucius would be pleased, though."_

"Cissy, are you making the moves on my godson?" asked Sirius, winking at her.

"And what if I was?" questioned Narcissa half-sarcastically.

"Then I'd say he's a lucky bastard", said Sirius, lecherous grin included.

The three other Potters had the appearance of goldfish, with the way their mouths were acting.

"Mr. Potter", said Narcissa, "I would like to speak to you in private, away from the ears of unworthy."

Harry still nodded his head in acquiescence, still too horrified to speak. He let himself be led away by the Lady Malfoy, all the while hearing the comments passed between the three Potters and Sirius.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy's mum is _fit_ ", exclaimed Charles.

"I know what you mean Charlie. I wouldn't care if she was my cousin, if you know what I mean", said Sirius, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oww!" exclaimed the both of them.

They both turned around, faced with Lily staring furiously back.

"Well?"

Sirius and Charles turned to each other, both mentally agreeing what to do with their eyes.

"RUN!"

* * *

 **A/N 2** **: Yeah, I know he never got to meet ol' Lucy in this chapter. Never fear, it will happen in the next one. I would have included it but then the update would have come much later. There will be a confrontation of sorts between Dumbledore and our budding Dark/Grey Lord in the next chapter.**

 **A/N 3** **: *In this universe Narcissa and Lucius were in an arranged marriage, though they are a team of sorts and they do love each other, unlike others where she hates him and Lucius loves his little boys. He's not gay though, he's bisexual with a firm appreciation for both genders. You can vote for something to happen between either Harry and Narcissa or Lucius; and I will even type out my first smut scene for it. I see Harry as being completely straight, though it could change. You can vote in the reviews section.**

 ***Charles is the heir since Harry was a Slytherin even though he was the eldest. An excuse for James to use his favoured son as the heir of House Potter.**

 **Also, I am undecided whether Harry should be Grey or Dark. I see him as the former though, as a yang of sorts to Tamara's yin.**

 **My most pressing issue, will be Tamara and Harry's future relationship. They are both dominant, alpha characters though Tamara would be more so. She will be incredibly possessive as well so she could be the more "in charge" one. Though even if she is more dominant, Harry will never be the weak, wimpy pushover he was in canon. So please vote on that as well in reviews.**

 **Flamers: Don't like, don't read or review**

 **Once again, I thank you readers for the support :D**


	11. Chapter 11 - Meeting with Malfoys

**Another update, exactly a week from the previous one :) Hopefully it's a good sign and I'll be more on time from now on.  
**

 **I have just passed 1 000 follows, so I am incredibly pleased with that and I would like to thank everyone who has offered positive support and all. You guys truly help me in continuing to write :D**

 **There will be no slash at all, from the feedback I've received.**

 **I did receive some racist reviews from a cowardly guest; which would have been hurtful, though I am not even of that race which the comments were intended for. Just shows how ignorant some people are. I am also 15 years old, so I would appreciate more helpful reviews instead of straight out hateful flames.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Meeting with Malfoys

Narcissa looked on sadly at the young prodigy who had yet to recover from his torture _._ _"Nobody should be subjected to that",_ she thought.

Harry then stopped in his tracks, steeled his resolve and she could see that he had snapped out of it. "I apologise for my moments of absence, Lady Malfoy...I was deeply traumatized."

Narcissa couldn't help but smirk. "I understand perfectly, Mr. Potter. Why, if Lucius was the brunt of those slurs he would have made me obliviate him."

Harry laughed; a rich, musical tone to Narcissa's ears."Surprisingly, I do not find that to be too extreme. Although, I would rather settle for burying this memory in the deepest depths of my mind."

The hint was visible to any learned wizard. "You know Occulmency?" she questioned, though it was more of a statement.

"I learned from the best. Professor Snape taught me well, and I developed my shields to the extent that I could keep him out."

"Severus taught you? He taught a Potter outside of his Potions class willingly?"

The shock was understandable. Never mind that it was the son of his most hated rival, it was the fact that he actually helped a student outside of class.

"Professor Snape is a mentor of sorts to me. You will understand sooner or later, Lady Malfoy; that I am anything but a Potter. That is not a promise, it is a fact." The tone which Harry had stated it reflected what he had been saying.

"It also does help that I am a Slytherin", he added, winking.

"That is also quite shocking in itself", she remarked. "You are the first Potter to ever be placed in Slytherin. You also have a firm disdain for the headmaster, yet are one of the most openly light sided families."

"As Sirius is to the Black family, I am to the Potters. That's basically how I can sum it up."

 _"I don't want pity from anyone, so there is no reason to go into any detail."_

Narcissa didn't press any further, his answer satisfying her for now."You may wonder why I want to speak to you, Mr. Potter."

"Please, you may call me Harry. I will only be able to receive my Lordship in a few months", he said, hinting to her. _"Though what house it will be, is a complete surprise to her. And everyone else."_

"Most Slytherins would do that", she nodded approvingly. "Not many people would realise that by competing in this tournament you are officially of age. Many people do think James Potter to be an idiot simply because he has not claimed his Lordship. His father would be so disappointed if he was alive."

"I have heard many stories about Grandfather Charlus. He was of a much older generation, wasn't he?"

"Yes, and due to that you are part of my generation in terms of relations, despite your age. Your father would have belonged to a generation that included my uncle Orion, father in law Abraxas Malfoy and other great wizards."

"The wizards during my grandfather's time were even greater though", pointed out Harry.

Narcissa nodded in agreement as they continued walking. "Ah, there were some greats that were in Charlus Potter'syear. Arcturus Black, Rhadamantus Lestrange and Hyperion Malfoy were most notable."

"And Tom Riddle?" asked Harry innocently.

Narcissa stopped dead in her tracks, and looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. _"Did he just say what I think he did?"_

"What exactly did you say?"she questioned, half choking on her words in sheer surprise.

"I was asking you about Tom Riddle. She is a great witch, isn't she? The most powerful witch to come around for quite some time."

Narcissa noticed that Harry spoke of her in present tense, as if she was still alive. _"First Lucius mark darkens, and now this...how does he even know of her real name anyway?"_

Before she could ask him any further questions they had come to the entrance of the Three Broomsticks, to Harry's surprise. _"I never thought a Malfoy would willingly come here."_

He quirked an eyebrow at her, which made her smirk at him. Before they could enter she began applying a number of glamour charms on herself.

When she was done, Harry took in the disguised Narcissa Malfoy. Her hair was shorter, and was now a lush brown hair instead of her distinctive platinum blonde. Narcissa's eyes changed from the trademark grey Black eyes to a warm chocolate brown, and her facial features softened slightly from its aristocratic look. Her breasts increased in size, and she seemed to increase in height so that they were level with each other.

She had shed her MILF-tastic looks and gained a set that would fit a woman in her mid twenties. She still looked very beautiful, but Harry couldn't help but feel this couldn't compare to how she really looked.

"I don't want anybody to see me here", she replied, with a hint of snobbery.

 _"She has really taken to being a Malfoy well. Not even the Blacks are this bad",_ laughed Harry inwardly.

"I understand that", he nodded."It would also be strange if I was with you. Although...", and he said this with a sorrowful tone, "I can't help but miss seeing you and your gorgeous body. I mean you still look beautiful now, but it is nothing compared to how you really look."

Narcissa laughed a throaty, feminine laugh that had Harry's blood rushing. "You're such a little flirt, aren't you?" Narcissa also replied playfully, though she was flattered and enjoyed the suaveness he displayed.

Harry opened the door, and they both entered the Three Broomsticks.

 _"Fuck",_ he thought. _"I wish I brought my Invisibility Cloak."_

There were people everywhere, who had come from watching the First Task and were there to meet up with friends or family, and enjoy a butterbeer or Firewhisky. There were students of all houses, with their parents alongside them and even foreign dignitaries sampling Hogsmeade's finest. _"That's not saying much considering the only other place is the Hog's Head Inn."_

The room in a matter of seconds became even more raucous upon Harry's entrance. People wanted to come up and speak to him, students who he had never spoken to before and did not even know their names acted like they had known each other for years. Girls constantly tried to sidle up to him, though Narcissa was there to keep them at bay.

"Come", she said. "I've temporarily rented a room where Lucius is waiting."

Before they could walk upstairs, an elderly man grabbed Harry by his shoulder which caused him to turn around and face him. "Hoo are ye, lad? Ye wer blady brill."

Harry could barely make out what the man was saying; as he probably had the thickest Scottish brogue the Slytherin had ever heard. "Er…well thank you sir. Harry Potter, a pleasure to meet you."

"Ooh…wer' are me manners", he chortled. "Duncan Macleod, an the honour's all mine, lad. Well, I best not keep ye en yer lovely lass waiting. But I got tae gee summat fir ye victory." He turned around in his chair and faced the barmaid who was serving someone else. "Oi, Rosie. Give der lad an Ogden's." *

The buxom, busty barmaid turned to face the man who had called her and apologetically replied that they had just run out of stock, but there would be more coming in soon.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine sir, but I do appreciate the gesture. I best be off now, you see, as I've hired a room", said Harry, wanting to get away from the man who was beginning to get on his nerves.

The man laughed uproariously, coughing slightly on the drink which he had been sipping. "Aye, a onerstaun laddie. Ye hae a guid time, ye 'ear?"

" _Old men are so perverted", he thought._ At the look on Narcissa's face it was clear that she was thinking the exact same thing.

They walked up the stairs to go to the room they had hired, where Lucius apparently was. Harry at this point was divided on the matter, happy that he was there so that he could potentially gain a huge ally, and disappointed that he couldn't take Narcissa there and then. He didn't doubt that he would be able to.

They reached the room which she had rented, and they opened the door and walked inside. The room was of a moderate size, with it being the size of a muggle flat due to extension charms to make it larger on the inside than it was on the outside. There was everything there, besides a kitchen.

There was also a table which could seat four people. And sitting in one of the chairs was a man similar in looks to Narcissa with her glamour on. They both had the same brown hair, chocolate eyes and facial structure, though his was more masculine.

He stood up and walked forward to where they were standing. He reached out slender, manicured fingers and Harry shook hands with him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. I must say, I am honoured to meet you, especially after what I have witnessed today. It truly was…a remarkable spectacle."

"Well, I do thank you for your words of praise, Lord Malfoy. And you may call me Harry."

"Much as my reputation may suggest otherwise, I am not for the regular customs unless we are in a formal setting. So I insist that you refer to me as Lucius. And please, sit down."

The three of them sat down at the table, which was much too plebeian for two of them. The discomfort showed on their faces, and Harry resisted laughing out loud at the looks on their faces.

"Why couldn't we just go to the manor, Lucius?" questioned Narcissa irritably.

"You know as well as I do, Cissa that it would take forever, what with the amount of time it takes to simply key in one person into the wards."

She offered no response, still distracted by the discomfort the chair was giving her.

Harry smirked. _"Here's another perfect opportunity…"_

Harry took out Ravenclaw's wand and transfigured the chair while she was still sitting in it. The chair was now a luxurious deluxe Victorian style chair, which Narcissa sank back into, almost purring in content.

"Thank you so much Harrison*, your transfiguration is wonderful. Lucius, this is even better than the Venetian chairs back at the manor", she commented.

They were both admiring the work of the new chair, and Harry at the same time also transfigured his and Lucius', who nodded in gratitude.

"Your wand is very beautiful", he remarked. "It supposedly belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, from what I read in the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter is rather glowing in her evaluation of you, to put it mildly."

Harry proffered the wand to Lucius, who tentatively took it and began examining it. "Mr. Ollivander himself confirmed it as it previously belonging to Ravenclaw herself."

"Yes, even the specifications were listed in the Prophet. The wand would never be able to snap, as it is made out of silver", offered Narcissa.

"It is near indestructible, due to goblin enchantments", said the wielder of the wand.

"It is priceless, due to belonging to a founder. Take care of it Harrison, there will be many people that will be after it", advised Lucius.

"Though what I am really interested to know", spoke up Narcissa, "is why Rita Skeeter wrote such a wonderful article about you. You would think you were the second coming of Merlin, judging how she wrote it. Not that you aren't powerful", she added at the end.

Harry smiled that damnable sexy smirk of his. "Let's just say…I managed to convince her." The innuendo was clear, and he made no attempt to hide it.

"Oh", was the simple reply that came from the both of them. _"So you fuck Rita Skeeter properly and you've got control of the biggest paper in Britain",_ wondered Lucius shocked at the absurdity of it.

Narcissa's thoughts were slightly different. _"I hope he'll convince me…"_

"Harrison, you are the first-born Potter, yes?"

Harry nodded in agreement, seeing where this was going.

"So this would make you in line for the Potter lordship, and not your brother", affirmed Lucius.

"I'm afraid that's incorrect", sneered Harry. "You see, since I was sorted in Slytherin, James Potter decided that I could not be the head of house of the last descendants of Godric Gryffindor."

The two adults looked disgusted at what they had heard. "And they are supposedly a light family", spat Lucius in disgust. "A dark or neutral family would never do that. Family is the most important thing to us."

"Even when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, the family never took away his status as heir. Only when he ran away did that happen", said Narcissa.

" _What use is he now? The only thing I would be able to utilise would be his power, and that's not going to help me in the Wizengamot",_ thought Lucius disappointedly.

"Though that does not mean I will never have a Lordship", remarked Harry, noticing the look on Lucius' face.

"Whatever do you mean?" he questioned. "Your mother is not a pureblood and is not the last of her line."

"The Potters are a very old family; laden with history, some of it unknown. Over the many centuries, they have married into numerous families, some of them of even higher standing than the Potters."

"And some of these families are now non-existent, with none to bear the name, and you wish to revive them", exclaimed Narcissa, seeing where this was leading.

'My, that is very ingenious, Harrison", stated Lucius in admiration. "Yet how are you so sure of this. There is a chance that other families will have a higher claim and you would be ineligible."

"I have already spoken to Gringotts, and I am assured of at least one house that is of a higher standing than the Potters, and I am willing to swear a vow to the veracity of my statement", said Harry seriously.

Lucius resisted the urge to rub his hands together and cackle evilly, and he mentally patted himself on the back at his control.

"May I ask as to which house you are referring to?" he asked, composed.

"I do intend to keep it a surprise", he replied apologetically. "Though you will find out in the first Wizengamot meeting after the tournament…"

"That is acceptable", said Narcissa. "Though what we are interested in knowing is what you intend in doing in the Wizengamot?"

"Ah, many would think that I would ally myself to houses such as Bones, Prewitt, Longbottom and such due to my family."

"I would certainly hope not", remarked Lucius disgustedly. "If you're house is bigger than the Potters, the power bloc k that could be formed with the light houses would be colossal. It is already hard enough right now, fighting the idiotic motions they seem to be passing. For Merlin's sake, Lord Abbot recently suggested that house elves should be paid! And all of the damned light side is in support."

Narcissa rubbed Lucius' back soothingly to quell his anger. "That is why we have been looking for…an apprentice, of sorts", she said carefully. A Slytherin wizard who will eventually have significant power both magically and politically. You have already showed us that you more than fill the first criteria and have assured us of the second."

"Our son Draco is a year below you, and it is apparent to us he idolizes you. He has told us often that we should simply forget your surname, to lessen the surprise."

"Which is quite remarkable considering the only other person Draco idolizes as much is his father", remarked Narcissa, laughing slightly.

"Although he has been rather angry with us of late", said Lucius. "I am in negotiations with Lord Parkinson over a marriage contract between Draco and his daughter, Pansy."

"And my dragon has a firm aversion to her."

"I don't blame him", explained Harry. "She is very arrogant, more so than your son, looks down upon almost everyone, even those that are of supposedly purer blood than her and is a whiny, spiteful little girl with a face that resembles a pug."

Narcissa attempted not to giggle but failed miserably. "Elaine looks exactly the same", she laughed, in reference to Pansy's mother. "It is ever so tedious having her around."

"Reginald has been a family friend for a very long time though", said Lucius. "And who else is there from Draco's year? That brutish girl Bulstrode? Or the half-muggle Davis?"

"I have someone in mind for Draco", said Harry.

"Who is it Harrison? Narcissa questioned eagerly. "The girl will have to be good enough for my dragon."

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Greengrass would be perfect", said Lucius, "although she has a strong dislike for most men in general and is known as being as cold as they come."

"She is worse than I was…and I was known as the Ice Bitch in my Hogwarts days", remarked Narcissa.

If Harry was surprised at the _proper_ pureblood witch's swearing, he didn't show it. "I swear that I will be able to get your son and Daphne together, such that she will be pleading with her father for a marriage contract."

"And just how will you do that?" asked Lucius, a tad dubious.

"I am rather skilled in the art of seducing women", said Harry without arrogance, simply stating it as fact. "Ever since I've started, I've been able to get any woman I have wanted."

" _I don't doubt it",_ thought Narcissa licentiously, comparing Harry's features to Lucius' more feminine ones. _"I envy the woman who will marry him."_

"And I will be able to aid your son in successfully courting Daphne and gaining control of a powerful neutral house, a house that is part of the sacred twenty eight."

"If she's so cold, why didn't you ever try your hand with her?" questioned Lucius.

"She's a bit too young for me" laughed Harry.

"There is a one year age difference", deadpanned Lucius.

"Ah…I prefer my women to be…more mature."

"Well, you have fine taste then", remarked Narcissa, winking at him when Lucius wasn't looking.

"So, before I've even attained my Lordship, I've already started helping you", mentioned Harry.

"That you have", acknowledged Lucius. "It will be a significant coup for the Malfoy family if we are able to link with the Greengrasses. We both would really be in your gratitude if you were able to…"

"Not to worry, the both of you; I will ensure that it happens."

"There is something I am interested in though", spoke up Narcissa. "Earlier, you mentioned the name Tom Riddle." At this Lucius couldn't contain the gasp he let out. "How is it that you know of her?"

Harry scoffed. "My family is probably the closest one to Albus Dumbledore, alongside those accursed Weasley's." The two Malfoy's couldn't contain the cringes of disgust at the mention of the large red haired family.

"It is inevitable that I would learn of the Dark Lady that my brother _supposedly_ defeated."

The Malfoy's were surprised to hear that the Potters had knowledge of the true name of Voldemort and that their eldest mentioned that his brother had supposedly defeated her.

"What exactly do you mean…by _supposedly_?" questioned Lucius, hoping to glean more information.

"Please", Harry laughed. "She is one of the most powerful sorcerers to have ever existed. Death is nothing but a minor obstacle for her."

"So she is currently alive?" he questioned.

"Barely…though I was able to retrieve the diary before Dumbledore got his claws into it. That can be used to resurrect her", explained Harry.

"You have the diary", stammered out Lucius. A relieved smile appeared on his face. "I thought that had been destroyed. I did fear for the consequences when she came back, so I do thank you for keeping it safe."

"You are entirely for the cause then?" questioned Narcissa, with a smile on her face, knowing what the answer would be.

"Entirely so", came the wholehearted reply.

"And I thought I would have a lot of convincing to do", laughed out Lucius.

"I have always been dark, and I have known which side I would be fighting for quite some time", remarked Harry.

"Yet are you willing to betray your family?" asked Lucius. "After all, family is the most important thing."

"I do agree with that sentiment. Yet I have no family", came the cold reply.

There was an awkward silence, only broken by Narcissa's question.

"And you have knowledge of how to do the resurrection ritual?"

"I have someone that will be helping me…you will be joining of course once it has been completed?" asked Harry.

"Certainly…though I suspect she will summon the Inner Circle", said Lucius.

"We can only speculate", Narcissa said. "Though this was a very productive meeting, and far exceeded our expectations."

"It was wonderful to make an acquaintance with the both of you", smiled Harry, as the three of them stood up. He kissed Narcissa's hand and shook Lucius' hand, which was almost as soft and feminine as his wife's.

"I do look forward to you joining our faction, Harrison; especially in the Wizengamot. Merlin knows we need it at this stage", moaned Lucius.

"Ah yes, it will be very interesting, and I hope to…shake things up", smirked Harry.

"We will be a force to be reckoned with…those light fools won't know what hit them. Harry could see the stars in Lucius' eyes at this point and Narcissa gently shook him, snapping him out of his daze.

She pushed him in front of her and they both traipsed to the door, glamours still on. She pushed Lucius through the door, his mind still wild with thoughts of political domination.

Narcissa turned around and winked, a sultry smile on her face before exiting with a slight sway in her hips.

For the first time, Harry Potter's thoughts reflected that of his younger brother's.

" _She is rather fit for her age…"_

* * *

 **A/N 1 : *You get _'Give that man a Bell's'_...well how about " _Give that man an Ogden's" :) (Firewhisky is branded as Ogden's Firewhisky)_**

 ** _*The Malfoys are the type of people who would take a supposedly 'common' name such as harry and make it more aristocratic sounding, especially for people they like. So they'll call him Harrison most of the time._**

 **A/N 2** **: The plot will begin to move more in the next chapter. You can look forward to: Harry manipulating Dumbledore and the announcement of the Yule Ball :)**

 **Again, I ask you to please review...it does motivate me a lot to continue writing.**

 **Until next week...**


	12. Chapter 12 - Snape Jr

**A/N : Please check out my new fic I've recently posted, entitled: _A Dimension of Mediocrity._**

 **Disclaimer** **: Harry Potter does not belong to me**

* * *

Chapter 12

The walk back to the castle was tedious and irritated Harry at many times, with him being stopped by so many people that he had met. He was used to the gawking, as all attention would be on Charles when they were out in Diagon Alley or when women would eye him up like a piece of meat on offer.

He opened up the Marauder's Map, and looked for the closest secret entrance back into Hogwarts, which he found was only a few metres away. The secret tunnel took him to the fifth floor corridor in a matter of moments. He emerged from behind the portrait, who loudly vocalized his displeasure at being startled so suddenly.

The corridors were silent, with everyone either out in Hogsmeade or back in their dorms. _"I just hope the old coot is in his office and not buggering any goats",_ he thought, snickering.

At the entrance to Dumbledore's office was the gargoyle, which before even asking for the password; began to twist around, creating a space for him to walk through. Harry was faced with the door to the headmaster's office, and before he could even knock, he heard the old man calling out, "Enter."

The office never failed to make Harry seem a mere child once again, with the most obscure of objects everywhere, bustling noises coming from the portraits who immediately became silent once he entered.

Albus Dumbledore was standing next to his pensieve, in deep thought. "Er, Professor", began Harry hesitantly, shifting the headmaster's focus from the pensieve to his student.

"Ah, Mr. Potter", said Dumbledore pleasantly. "I actually intended to speak with you. I must thank you of relieving these old legs the job of seeking you out."

"It's no problem, Professor", said Harry, knowing that Dumbledore was lying. _"The old coot probably has more stamina than someone like Diggory, with the amount of sheer power that can support him."_

He sat in his chair by his desk and gestured for Harry to sit down, in which he complied. "Would you care for a lemon drop?" asked the headmaster.

Harry gratefully accepted one and nodded his thanks. Contrary to suspicion, none of the sweets that he offered were laced with anything illegal, such as compulsion charms or anything of the sort. _"He's far too honourable for that."_

According to Tamara though, there was only a specialised calming drought that was added to the lemon drop, which had been specially brewed by Slughorn alongside Dumbledore. The calming drought was ingenious, in such that it would either strengthen or weaken depending on how much the drought detected that the person needed it.

" _And in the eyes of the Ministry, it's perfectly legal for the Supreme Mugwump to ensure the_ _ **wellbeing**_ _of the students",_ thought Harry,sneering inwardly. _"Though I definitely will need one of these. He is still the most powerful wizard alive."_

And as much as Harry didn't want to admit it, it was true. Tamara had weakened herself greatly with the splitting of her soul, and while the diary was the strongest horcrux, it was weaker compared to her main soul piece.

The main soul piece which Harry considered to be the actual Lady Voldemort. The diary was still Tamara Riddle, not a fully fledged dark lady yet. She was still a teenager in a sense, only a year older than him in physical terms. She did not have the memories of a dark lady, only a budding one

Once she had merged with the other horcruxes, then would she actually be Voldemort. A terrifying dark lady of sixty six years of age.

And that terrified Harry. Not that she would actually be old enough to be his grandmother. _"That's weirdly kinky in a sense. And it's not like she's going to look that old…I hope."_

What terrified him was that she might only regard him as just another one of her servants, someone that was not or could never hope to be her equal. If that happened, the best he could hope for was her right hand man. _"And I'm not going to be her new Walburga Black* or Lucius Malfoy."_

Harry had then decided at that point that his new mission would be to alter the ritual that he would be attempting. _"I have to make it so that Tamara* is the main soul piece, and that all she receives is power and memories. I can't have Voldemort's madness affecting her."_

A loud gunshot broke through Harry's thoughts, startling him but he was proud to say he had not jumped in his seat. Dumbledore was looking at him with an amused smile.

"You seemed to be very deep in thought, Mr. Potter."

Harry wanted to glare furiously at him but settled for a sheepish look. "I've been told that often, Professor. By Professor Snape especially."

" _He is friendly with Severus then…this works perfectly. My current spy friendly with the future one…that is, if he will accept."_

"You are on good terms with Professor Snape then?" questioned Dumbledore.

"I do look up to him. I know, it's pretty strange hearing that from a Potter. But he is proof that you do not need to be a pureblood to succeed in Slytherin."

"That is good to hear. Yet he is not the only other non-pureblood who has succeeded in Slytherin. You have proved that remarkably well", said Dumbledore, eyes a-twinkling.

Harry thanked him shyly, as looked down at his feet; the perfect example of humility.

" _He is humble",_ thought Dumbledore surprised _."Even the best and kindest of Slytherins are a tad bit arrogant."_

"Yet there have been better non-pureblood students Slytherin. There must have been, sir", exclaimed Harry.

Dumbledore hesitated before he could begin speaking. _"If I start, there's no going back from this. He will know anyway if he is a part of the Order."_

Hoping to endear himself to his student, Dumbledore decided on the positive. "There was one other student."

"What was his name?" queried Harry. _"Score on using a male pronoun…"_

"Her name, Mr. Potter. Her name."

Harry put on a slightly shocked look which he shook off.

"Tom Riddle was her unfortunate name. Her mother wanted a son, you see."

"You knew her then, Professor?"

"I did. Tom was probably one of the most powerful witches ever. She could have been the first female Minister of Magic before Minister Bagnold, and this was back in the fifties and sixties. She could have been Headmistress of Hogwarts, and gone on to be one of the greatest witches ever. In generations to come, she could have been talked about in the same manner as Rowena Ravenclaw."

"She sounds brilliant", remarked Harry, with wonder. "Though what happened to her? Why is she not as great as she should be? Why has she never been mentioned before, or no one even heard of her?"

"Few people have heard her true name. Though they are now all dead of old age or too fearful to mention it", said Dumbledore, plopping another lemon drop into his mouth.

Harry made a point of seeming as if he was in deep thought, muttering certain things out that Dumbledore had said. " _True_ name…fearful…powerful…was a female…"

"Voldemort", Harry breathed out. "Voldemort is Tom Riddle. She's a bloody half-blood, just like me. She's not even a pureblood…she-"

"Lemon drop", asked Dumbledore, holding out the bowl to him. "It works wonderfully with calming the nerves."

" _I bet it does",_ thought Harry, taking one and placing it in his mouth.

"I must commend you on your remarkable skills of deduction, Mr. Potter. It was much like Sherlock Holmes", said Dumbledore merrily.

"You know of the muggle literature that is Sherlock Holmes? Wait, don't even answer that", said Harry, shaking his head. "I find out who Voldemort really was, and I get distracted by that."

"You are not afraid to say her name", remarked Dumbledore.

"Well, she's dead, isn't she? I don't fear what can't hurt me. And I never said it before, due to me being in Slytherin. And it's always a bad idea to mention her name if you're from that house."

"Indeed", said Dumbledore. "Fourteen years since she was last seen alive and her name is still feared."

"Her origins do make her even less of someone to be feared. It makes her more human", remarked Harry.

"The surface has barely been scratched, though that is a story for another time."

Harry was disappointed, as he was eager to hear what Dumbledore personally thought of Tamara Riddle as a student and his view on her life prior to Hogwarts.

"I do trust that you will not tell anybody of this Mr. Potter. It is the most closely guarded secret of the Dark Lady, and she would not hesitate to kill anyone who knows of it."

"Professor, you speak as if she is still alive", said Harry, showing confusion at his words.

"I would not say that Voldemort is entirely alive…as that would indicate she has a corporeal form. She is trapped as a wraith and is seeking to escape. Surely you know of the escapades your brother, along with Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger got up to in their first year?"

"I did, though to be honest, I took it with a pinch of salt. Charles is a tad arrogant, Professor, if you haven't noticed."

"He's just like his father", said Dumbledore, chuckling.

A comment that irritated Harry greatly. He gripped his chair tightly and he felt his eyes flash red as Dumbledore was looking at him, to his horror.

"Professor, I can explain", said Harry quickly, holding up his hands.

"I would like to know", began the headmaster tightly, "how you have become so immersed in the dark arts that your eyes turn the same colour as Voldemort."

" _If this doesn't work, I'm so fucked",_ thought Harry, with quite some worry.

"I have never become immersed in the dark arts", he started. "I would never consider it. This is merely a side effect of what occurred fourteen years ago", he mentioned sadly. "I have been to numerous healers and this is simply a side effect of the killing curse impacting on Charles and the vanquishing of Voldemort. The amount of residue dark magic left over affected me, as you know my core was still functional while Charles' was still weak from the curse hitting him."

"Why was I never informed of this?" questioned Dumbledore. "I thought James or Lily would have mentioned something."

"I don't know Professor. That is something you would have to ask them."

" _Why have I never noticed it before? Did this never affect him as badly as it does now?"_

"Has it gotten worse over the years, Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore, this time more kindly.

"It has gotten worse, Professor, but especially this year. This year more so than any other."

" _As Tom grows in strength, so does Harry's condition. And his magical power",_ thought Dumbledore, stumbling on a 'eureka' moment. _"He never had a magical aura prior to this year. Neither did he have such knowledge of spells nor did he stand out much. And if Tom Riddle was a boy, she and Harry Potter would definitely have similar characteristics. I can only hope that what I fear isn't true",_ he thought, looking at the boy worriedly.

"Professor? Are you alright?" queried Harry, snapping the headmaster out of his thoughts.

"Oh, of course I am, my dear boy. I hope that you can accept the apologies of an old man and his suspicions. It would not be the first time that someone pure of heart had been led dark by students of Slytherin house."

"No, it's quite alright Professor. Your reasons were completely justified. I know it must be disconcerting to see crimson eyes to be staring at you. I know it is for me whenever I see it happen in front of a mirror."

Dumbledore's heart bled for the poor lad. "I'm afraid that it can't be covered up with a glamour, Mr. Potter. The sheer strength would overpower it."

Wanting to get away from his close shave as soon as possible, Harry shifted the topic. "So what are you going to do now, Professor? She's back, and she'll come after my family, especially Charlie. I know he's an arrogant git, but he's still my brother. I'd do anything for my family", he said imploringly, the last sentence a lie uttered through his teeth.

" _It is as if all the work is being done for me",_ thought Dumbledore, resisting a chuckle. _"As Severus did it to protect Lily, Harry Potter will do it to protect his family. It is all for the greater good."_ The guilt that was gnawing at him would not disappear, however.

"Your brother will be her main target", confirmed the headmaster. "Voldemort will want to prove that not even death can stop her, and neither can an infant. Tom always was remarkably arrogant as a student here."

" _Though at least she has the right to be arrogant",_ thought Harry. _"People like James or Charles have done nothing to warrant it."_

"You can protect him, though?" questioned Harry, gripping his armrest tightly. "If you defeated Grindelwald, then you can defeat her."

A barely noticeable flinch came from Dumbledore at the mention of the imprisoned Dark Lord's name, evoking a vicious glee from Harry hidden by a pleading look.

"It is not that simple, Mr. Potter. Surely your parents have told you of why she attacked your house that night. Only young Charles Potter was able to beat her that night, and when he returns, only he will be able to beat her."

"There's no hope then", moaned Harry, sinking down into his seat depressingly. "She'll massacre the wizarding world just to get to him."

"There is always hope", said Dumbledore reassuringly. "When there is still light and people willing to fight for what is just. She is simply a witch. A remarkably powerful one albeit, but one nevertheless."

"What can I do professor? I want to help", he said, sitting up determinedly.

" _He may be a Slytherin, but the blood of Godric Gryffindor runs true after all",_ thought Dumbledore, feeling quite proud of the fifth year.

"That is a discussion for another day, my dear boy. Though I am confident you will be of invaluable help", he remarked, noticing the disappointed look on the boy's face.

" _I can't tell him so much at this stage. It's better to keep him wanting for more and eager to help."_

"Your being in Slytherin house will help immensely", continued Dumbledore, reassuring Harry.

"Of course, Professor. I understand. There is much for me to at this point in time as well, what with the tournament."

"Ah, I must congratulate you on a remarkable performance", the headmaster congratulated. "I doubt many adult wizards could have endeavored to do better."

Harry blushed slightly, and voiced his appreciation quietly.

Dumbledore noticing his blush, began to chuckle. "The TriWizard Tournament will not be the only thing you will have to face Mr. Potter. I don't think Professor Snape has told you of the Yule Ball yet?"

"No, sir", replied Harry, honestly curious, and without any manipulation. "What exactly is that?"

"Along with the TriWizard Tournament, it is used to promote better international relations. It is for all third years and higher, and students from all three schools may attend. First and foremost, it is a ball; and you, Mr. Potter, will be required to attend along with a partner. You are the Hogwarts champion and it is compulsory for you to attend."

A worried look appeared on Harry's face. "Er-, sir, when will this be held exactly? I need to prepare for this. I won't be an embarrassment to Hogwarts", he said firmly.

"I sincerely doubt that, my boy. Many have begun to sit up and take notice of you. The foreign press has nothing but good words for you, even more so than their own competitors."

Harry's thoughts drifted to that of the newly announced Yule Ball, and couldn't help but wonder who he would take along. _"I don't want any girl, no matter how beautiful she is. I want...her",_ and his mind filled with thoughts of him and Tamara Riddle dancing together, looking the photogenic couple.

Dumbledore's words brought him out of his musings. "The Yule Ball will be held next Saturday in the Great Hall. I must ask you though not to reveal anything we have spoken of here, even the issue of the Yule Ball as it has not been revealed yet. The Heads of House will be holding meetings tomorrow to discuss it, and I would prefer it if everyone hears of it at the same time."

"Certainly, Professor."

They both stood up, and Dumbledore wandlessly opened the door. "Is there anything else you need, my boy?" asked the old man kindly.

It was pointless asking him, Harry knew that it would never happen and she could never go with him; but he couldn't help but ask. "Sir, you say that the ball is only for students?"

"Students third year and above, yes", answered Dumbledore.

"Would a student's date have to be attending one of the three schools?" asked Harry.

"It is advisable, but not required. A partner can be homeschooled, attending another school, or, dare I say it, having completed at school and be of adult age", chuckled Dumbledore. "The only person that would not be accepted would be a muggle of course", he said sadly.

" _I don't know why he's so sorry about that",_ mocked Harry. _"Good riddance, I say. And does he even think of the Statue of Security?"_

"Well, thank you for your help Professor. I really enjoyed speaking to you and I hope I can be of help in the future", said Harry meaningfully, as he lingered by the doorway.

"I have no doubt of that, Mr. Potter. I did enjoy this talk of ours", he said merrily as he bent down to grab another lemon drop. "I would enjoy speaking to you again, though I suspect that you are tired after that performance."

"Er-, yes sir…I'm just going to go and have a long sleep now", mentioned Harry in a slightly more weary tone.

"Certainly my dear boy, I won't keep you any longer. Would the upcoming Thursday be suitable for another meeting", asked Dumbledore, sitting back down in his chair.

"It's no problem sir. Er-…well…have a good day then Professor", finished of Harry awkwardly.

The headmaster chuckled good-naturedly. "And to you too Mr. Potter."

* * *

Harry stepped out of Dumbledore's office; and with a swish of his finger from the headmaster the door swung shut. A lone man appeared out of the shadows, his black clothes along with his pastel face and dark hair blending in perfectly and acting as camouflage.

"He is to be your apprentice, Severus."

"You say it as if he is following in an honourable profession", drawled the potions professor.

"It is for the greater good", intoned Dumbledore. "I will do anything to stop her. The world cannot bear the rise of Voldemort without sacrifices being made."

"And you would sacrifice an innocent boy?" he sneered.

"Now you lecture me Severus?" asked Dumbledore. "I did not ask you to come to me. You presented yourself willingly. So has the boy."

"The boy will thrive. He can be a true Slytherin and his Occulmency shields are strong. Though…I am fond of him and do not wish to see him hurt."

"He will not. With you there to guide him, he can easily succeed and be the perfect spy. He the perfect example of what Voldemort looks for in a Death Eater; a Slytherin, powerful, of a strong background. The fact that he is the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived would make him her prized servant in her collection."

"I just hope you know what you're doing Albus. It wouldn't be the first time you've utterly ruined a child's life."

With that vicious comment, Severus Snape exited the headmaster's office.

Not for the first time did Dumbledore wish he drank, so he could drink his sorrows away in Firewhisky. _"Oh Arianna, I can only hope that you would have forgiven me for all that I have done."_

* * *

 **A/N 1:** * **The role that Sirius' mother had in the first war will be explained in later chapters.**

 ***Tamara Riddle is the diary horcrux. She is sixteen, a year older than Harry in physical terms, and has not aged. She is not yet Lady Voldemort, and her memories go up to creating the horcrux of the diary. She does not know what she has done as a dark lady as it was her main soul piece that went on to do that. Lady Voldemort though is the main soul piece who has done everything and is currently stuck in the form that was in Goblet of Fire.**

 **A/N 2: So, yeah, Dumbledore starts his machinations. This was supposed to be more an introduction to the Yule Ball, but that would have been a really bad filler chapter and you guys have waited too long for that. Sorry about that, by the way. I've had a hectic workload recently and just haven't had the time. My exams are going to start soon, so only expect one or two more updates until they're over.**

 **A/N 3: Some people have complained about how I've written my dialogues. I know, even I feel they're cringeworthy when I write them, though you don't have to flame or be rude about it. I do hope I've improved how I write dialogues in this chapter, though.**

 **A/N 4: The Yule Ball is coming up soon, so you can vote who you want him to go with. Post it in a review.**

 **A/N 5: Once again, I implore you to check out my latest fic;** _ **A**_ _ **Dimension of Mediocrity.**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Black Rituals

**A/N 1 : Please read the note at the end of the chapter.  
**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 13

" _Where the fuck am I?"_

Harry Potter felt like shit. _"Where's a hangover potion when you need one?"_ he moaned, trying to move his body even slightly but failing miserably. He began to open his eyes a little but the blinding light made him shut them immediately.

" _Neve_ r _again. Never again. I'll never touch Firewhisky again",_ he swore.

"Turn of the fucking lights", he slurred.

There was no response from anyone, though he could hear an incoherent mumble suspiciously close to him. Harry tried moving, though a slender arm that was wrapped around his chest tightened its grip. A contented sigh could be heard. He moved his unrestricted arm, and in the darkness felt something very soft and very large.

A lusty moan permeated the silence. "Oh, Harry, right there…"

This certainly got his attention and his eyes flew wide open, disregarding the blinding sunlight. The girl next to him had dark red hair and shone like blood in the light. She would be considered to be beautiful, though not incredibly so. Her body type was quite curvy, and her **ass** ets, the both of them, were rather bountiful. Her face was rather plain looking though, and it was not something that stood out or that you would remember.

" _What is her name again",_ thought Harry frantically, sifting through his not-yet-functional mind. Though it was to no avail. Her name would just not come forth, though Harry remembered seeing her before with seventh year Ravenclaw's like Clearwater and even some of the Beauxbatons students. Looking around the room and noticing the blue theme confirmed that he was in the Ravenclaw dorms.

" _I didn't know that seventh year Ravenclaws got their own rooms",_ he thought, looking around. The room had the standard Ravenclaw theme; blue and its emblem, the raven.

A warm, slender hand began drifting south until it stopped at Harry's crotch. "Ooh, someone's excited to see me", giggled the nameless Ravenclaw as she opened her eyes, staring at him adoringly with brown orbs.

" _Every male has this problem in the morning, you stupid girl",_ he thought irritated. _"You'd have to be Eloise Midgen for me not to have it."_

"Hello there beautiful", he said smiling at her, while thinking of what to do. _"Do I stay for a bit longer or go?"_

She giggled once again. "I can't believe you're all mine", she sighed contentedly. "I can't wait to tell people about us." She snuggled even closer into him.

Harry's mind at that point was short-circuiting. _"All yours? Us?"_

"Wait till my parents see you", she ventured on. "Even though you're in fifth year, I know they'll approve of you."

"Er…" stammered Harry, at a loss.

She giggled at what she saw to be nervousness. "Don't worry; they won't grill you…much."

" _This stupid little idiot thinks we're together. Fuck staying, what she needs is a good obliviate."_

As quick as lightning, he summoned his wand and cast, " _ **Somnus**_."

Her body immediately relaxed and sprawled out. Harry shoved her off him, grimacing at the lack of clothes he had on. He waved the Elder Wand over himself, conjuring robes for him to wear and also applied a charm to his hair, sorting out the mess it would most likely be in. Other charms were applied to neaten his appearance, such as a breath freshening charm and a cleansing charm, which Harry only ever used in moderation.

The room looked a mess, with a small table that had been overturned, bed sheets lying haphazardly on the floor and clothes also laying there. Harry noticed that the girl's clothes were torn, and that a few of the buttons of his shirt lay on the floor, ripped apart in a haste to undo his shirt.

Harry vanished his clothes on the floor along with the buttons, removing evidence of him being there. _"_ _ **Reparo**_ _",_ he thought, whilst pointing his wand at her clothes, and the tears he had apparently caused were repaired. Harry levitated the garments, and with a few flicks and twists from his wand, covered her body so that she wore them.

Harry moved closer to the bed, so that he was next to her sleeping body. He alternated the Elder Wand with Ravenclaw's, worried that with the slightest error combined with the raw power of the Death Stick might erase her memory. He pointed the gleaming, silver wand at the girl's forehead, concentrated firmly and muttered _"_ _ **Obliviate**_ _."_

Sighing heavily, Harry turned away; content that he had removed all memory of their encounter. The room was the only thing left, and with a few more wand movements, everything was back in its place. Looking around in final inspection, and seeing that everything was in perfect order, Harry once again alternated wands, in need of the Elder Wand for this particular spell.

Harry waved his wand over himself, and saw his reflection disappear from view in the mirror completely. Not even a shimmer could be seen in the air. _"It's like I'm wearing my Cloak of Invisibility",_ he marveled. _"The amount of people that can do a perfect disillusionment charm can be counted on my one hand",_ he thought proudly. _"Though I am using the Elder Wand for it",_ Harry conceded. _"I have to stop relying on it so much",_ he thought worriedly.

Harry slid open the door slowly, not knowing what was on the other end. He peered through the gap that had formed between the door and the wall. All he saw was a corridor with doors on each end leading to the end. Harry exited quietly and gently closed the door, not wanting to awaken anyone who was nearby.

With his wands safely tucked away, Harry quietly moved through the corridor. _"I'm not going to tiptoe because that does sound so childlike."_

At the end of the corridor, there was another one, though this one had no doors through it. By this point Harry could hear a steady thrum of noise, which grew louder as he kept walking. Reaching the end, he found himself at an entrance to the Ravenclaw common room where all the noise came from.

" _This is a tricky little fucker of a problem I've found myself in",_ he thought, moaning at the task of having to escape the many people that were around and not knock into any of them. Harry treaded forward carefully, already having to maneuver around a group of first years that were playing Exploding Snap on the floor.

They seemed to be one of the very few groups that were doing anything but reading, noted Harry disappointedly, confirming the stereotype that Ravenclaw house was mostly made up of bookworms. As Harry moved past one girl, he stopped right in his tracks.

" _She's staring right at me",_ he thought, covering his mouth in time to stop a gasp being emitted. Her hair was a pale blonde colour, neither platinum nor the silvery colour of veela. Her eyes were an azure blue, and quite large in size. Her jewelry was unique, in the fact that her earrings were of radish and her necklace made of bottle caps.

"So many wrackspurts", she murmured dreamily, her eyes never leaving his hidden form. Harry had seen her before on numerous occasions, though for the life of him couldn't remember her name at all. Or even which year she was in.

Before walking away, Harry noticed that the girl was reading _The Quibbler_ , which added to the curiosity that she was. _"No one reads the Quibbler."_

Walking past her, eyes never leaving him, Harry escaped through the main entrance. On his way out he passed the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, finally leaving the tower of bookworms.

" _That was a close shave",_ he thought, relieved at his relatively successful escape, barring the incident with the girl.

" _I can't believe I didn't even remember her name…fuck I'm such a sex addict",_ were his depressed thoughts. _"I need help or something."_

Returning to the Slytherin dorms, he noticed it was mostly in the same state as the Ravenclaw dorms, with students of all years inside, engaging in games, whispering furtively in corners or just warming up by the fireplace.

Not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment, he moved in the direction of his room. Eventually reaching the door, he went inside, and shut the door, locking it.

Flopping on his bed, he sighed deeply and drifted off into deep thought. _"I need to talk to Tamara again."_

Lifting himself up, Harry moved to his trunk and unlocked it. Rummaging about, he found what he deemed to be his most prized possession.

Lifting the diary, he could almost sense the book stirring, the teenage witch inside it awakening. A painful sting abruptly struck Harry on his fingers, causing him to drop the book on the bed and wince at the sharp pain.

The book opened of its own accord and the pages turned till it seemed it had been halfway read, except for the fact there was no writing at all on the blank, yellow tinged pages.

Writing soon appeared though in long elegant script, despite that it was written quickly and furiously. "Where have you been, you blithering idiot?" she demanded angrily.

Hoping to take the attention away from why she was angry at him, Harry changed the subject. "You know…" he began to write, "you sound a lot like your dear friend Minerva there. She is fond of using that insult."

"You dare…you dare compare me to that little bitch?" she wrote venomously. "She isn't fit to kiss my robes…let alone be considered a _friend_."

The last word was written in a darker tone, showing her disdain for the word and concept. "I would have tortured for less", she continued. "Be grateful that I do not have a physical form yet."

"Torture, eh?" wrote Harry, a perverted grin appearing on his face. "I always suspected you were into BDSM, you naughty girl. You are incredibly kinky, you know that."

There was no reply from Tamara for a few moments. "When you make remarks like that, it makes me more aware of the significant age gap between us. I haven't an idea what you are talking about."

Harry found himself agreeing to her words, and thanking his stars that she had no clue what he had just said. "It still surprises me that you were in the same year as McGonagall."

"Have you ever been told that it is not polite to talk of a lady's age? Of course not. But that is beside the point. How have you been faring in the tournament? I expect nothing but the best from you."

"Well, in the First Task, we had to battle a dragon-"

Harry was unable to write any longer, with Tamara's writing superseding his. "A dragon? Has the magical word become senile in my absence? I did not expect it to stagnate that much. Most grown wizards fear to be in their presence, never mind battling them. And to pit seventeen year olds against them, not to mention that one of the contestants is a mere fifteen years of age"

The remark about his age being 'mere' irritated him slightly, though he tried not to dwell on it further. "Well, we shall have to do something about the idiocy the Ministry exhibits, won't we?"

"Indeed. Now please elucidate on what happened exactly."

"The dragon guarded a golden egg which we had to retrieve. We were scored out of fifty, a score out of ten from each of the five judges. Scores were based on different criteria, like time, finesse, the ability to actually complete the event. I scored the highest, with 49 out of 50."

"What did you do to not get a perfect score", she questioned.

"Threw around a few post-NEWT spells, a few elemental spells, utilising earth and lightning. _Fulmen caelis_ got quite a few reactions."

"That should have shocked them into submission", wrote Tamara. "What happened?"

"Dumbledore. I think that should be a sufficient answer?"

"More than. The old coot has been a thorn in my side for far too long. And I only have the memories of myself up till 1944…"

"I suspect you would not want the memories of the latter years of your life", remarked Harry. He suspected that Tamara would flinch at what he said were she physically there.

Though she did try to change the subject. "Have there been any other notable events that have occurred?"

"Well…Albus Dumbledore wished to induct me into the Order of the Phoenix", he wrote casually.

"I _would_ appreciate more insight into this", wrote Tamara. The sarcasm was palpable.

"Well, yesterday I was in his office, and he revealed to me that he believes that you shall rise. Soon, according to him. He hasn't been this right since he announced Charles to be the Boy-Who-Lived…oh wait, he was wrong on that accord."

"How has he even come to this realisation? And why would he mention this to you of all people, and not your brother?"

"I don't know why he mentioned it to me, though I did help in convincing him to induct me into the Order", wrote Harry.

"And you did this so you could spy on the Order? It all seems so simple."

"It does, doesn't it? Though I suspect that the reality will definitely be much harder. Most of them are not keen on Slytherins, and the sole Slytherin of a completely light-sided family would definitely be under much more scrutiny than your run-of-the-mill Slytherin."

"Yes, though you should be more than capable of it", her words exuding confidence.

"I will take everything when it comes in stride. I do have one pressing matter that needs to be taken care of."

"I will not be much use in the state I am", came her wry statement.

"I hope to change that…albeit temporarily." Harry paused, wondering whether to go with it, and inevitably soldiered on. "At the end of the First Task of the tournament, it was brought to my attention that there would be a Yule Ball being held. It is open for third years upward, and it is customary for the champions to have the first dance."

"And you are finding it hard to find a partner, due to your physical features, or lack of?" The taunting reply brought a grin to Harry's face, knowing that she had no idea of how he looked at all, having never been able to stray from her diary.

"Quite the opposite, actually…especially after the First Task. Seventh years have approached me, set on being my partner for the ball. For Merlin's sake, older witches have sent letters asking to be my partner", lied Harry, knowing that none of the other students would have any knowledge of there being a ball.

"And do you plan on accepting any of these proposals?" The ink appeared much darker.

"Why, of course", wrote Harry, a merry smile on his face. "I don't see why I shouldn't."

" **I forbid it**."

" _She may be Voldemort, but she is a teenage girl",_ he thought, prompting a series of giggles to come from him. " _That makes both of us."_

"What do you mean, you forbid it? There isn't anything you can do about it, and it is compulsory for me to attend."

Well, it's settled then", she wrote. "I'll just have to be your partner."

"And how is that going to happen? You do have the appearance of a diary, you know?"

"I would _never_ have guessed, and I appreciate your _priceless_ insight into the matter. A horcrux can be transformed into a human, that of the one that created the horcrux in the first place…though the ritual is blacker than creating an actual horcrux", she warned.

"Er…yeah, so when do we start?"

"The ritual is in _Secrets of the Arts Moste Black and Evil_ , which there is a copy of in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Ah fuck, I hate that place. Do I have to go there, or have any say in this?" he remarked in jest.

"None at all, though you should know this by now."

" _Who knew that Voldemort was such a tease?"_

* * *

 **I know it's been months since my last update, but exams came up and I experienced my first case of writer's block. I know this chapter is only around 2.5k, but I had to get an update out before people started thinking I abandoned it. Which I never will.  
This year, updates will come few and far between, as it is my last year of high school, and I have tons of studying to do so I can do well, get into university and all that. _  
_Please don't expect an update anytime soon, and I really appreciate everyone that has stuck with this, my first fic. I know what it has a whole lot of reworking to do, which I eventually plan to you guys have any ideas, feel free to post them, though I don't appreciate flames at all. Rather just exit and not bother reading further if you are.**

 **This goes without saying, please review, as it really does help with motivation and writing this. I'm near the 400 review mark, and just passed 150 000 views, which is pretty amazing.**

 **Signing of for now...**


	14. Note

I know it's been a long time, but I've been really busy and apologise to people who've sent PM's or posted reviews and haven't received a reply. Right now there's simply too many for me to reply to.

After reading over this story, I've come to the conclusion it needs a severe overhaul. It makes me cringe, there's no depth to it and the dialogue is awful. I'm confident at this point I can write a far better story, and as I now have the time I'm going to rewrite it completely.

Eventually the chapters here will be deleted, and when the new ones are finished I will post them here.

Thank you for those who have been fans, and those who have given constructive criticism.


End file.
